Harry the Hexblade
by Nomadic Chaos
Summary: What if left to die at the depths of the ocean Harry was given a 2nd chance by a creature of eldritch power below the seas, so years later now armed with newfound powers and driven by a want to experience things for all they're worth. He finds himself unknowingly caught in a war between the light and the dark. For how will this all end well you'll have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1: New Life)**

I was given up by my parents to the Dursleys after Voldemort died and was under Dumbledore's orders cast away to my relatives, while he told my parents it was for my protection I knew better so that I wouldn't get in the way of his turning him into his golden boy. So for the next set of years I was treated as garbage by them, I was scorned, often beaten and called a freak, monster, useless abortion and other things because I was just like my parents.

With it all coming to a head on my 10th birthday were decided to get rid of me and do so in a permanent manner, so what better way to do so than to beat me down, tie up with rope and throw me out to sea where I'd drown; never to be seen or heard from again and so starts our story.

* * *

 **(Thames River, 11:46 Pm, July 31st 2010)**

It was nearly midnight as Harry was currently drowning at the bottom of the Thames as he'd used up all of his available magic and now oxygen to prevent himself from drowning as the undercurrent swept him out to sea.

"So then this is how I die, drowning at the bottom of who knows which ocean." Harry thought as he felt his lungs filling up with saltwater

 _"How strange that they sent me away thinking I'd be loved, but yet instead for my final birthday present I get drowned in the Thames. Bound up in rope...well at least I won't have to put up with being called a freakish abortion anymore."_ Harry thought to himself as bubbles continued to escape his mouth

That in mind Harry soon ran out of oxygen as his body had continued to struggle and reach the surface, yet to no avail as it was only mere minutes following that he soon choked on the warm saltwater; while his consciousness soon began to fade. Yet as he sunk further and further into the now oceanic depths as he felt his spirit began to leave his mortal body, he saw something that he'd forever have burned into his mind and that being an eye the size of a small house that was a kaleidoscopic coral red, deep cyan and sea green with a large heptagonal pupil shaped like a typhoon staring back at him.

For within that moment all time and space around him seemed to freeze as he stared into the almost void like abyss of the sea creature, who's entire body was of such vastness that as more eyes of the same color began to open and focus in on him the more he felt so small that he might as well be a goldfish before a killer whale. With it's vast body pulsing with such eldritch power that even it he could move it'd be futile, as the sheer power that this creature radiated was something that would make Dumbledore and Voldemort combined feel like a mere ladybug by comparison.

 **"Such potential, it would be a shame to let it go to waste. So let me give you this chance..to decide to live."** The creature spoke in a voice that sounded eons old as it gave Harry the power to speak

"W-Who and w..what are you?" Harry questioned as the many eyes of the creature stared at him

 **"I am known by a number of monikers you humans have called me. The Devourer, The Many Eyed One, Lord of the Depths. But to you I am known simply as Leviathan, yet more than that the one who can save your life and grant you power in exchange for something of equal value."** The now named Leviathan answered him it's voice low and thunderous like waves crashing into the mainland

"Whatever it is you want...just take it. As I just want to live again and have the strength not to wind up like this again, besides I don't have much worth or left living for anyway." Harry told the eldritch being, because whatever it wanted in exchange it could have

 **"It is easy as to what I want in exchange for not only giving you new life and strength. Is for you to serve me and I take your magic."** Leviathan told Harry as to what it wanted

"Why do you care for my magic?" Harry asked as to why this being of such colossal and seemingly infinite power wanted his magic

 **"Not all of your magic is to be taken, only enough so that I can bind it to my own power and use it to bring you new life. Or would you rather drown in the ocean's depths as a bloated corpse where no one will find you or care what has happened to you?"** Leviathan questioned it's many eyes keeping a penetrating gaze upon Harry

"Just take all of what you need, as I just want the power to never be put through something like this again. But more than just having that strength...I just want to be able to live the life I was robbed of and seeing the world for what is has to offer." Harry answered as he wanted to experience the world for all of what it was worth instead of the death he would've been sentenced to

"But before anything else happens...I want to know one single thing. When I am in service to you, what do you require from me?" Harry asked as eldritch energies pulsed and spiraled forth like an oncoming and wrathful monsoon

 **"There are only few things that I require of those who serve me and gain my patronage. For you to grow in strength, learn so that you may grow in strength, be patient in every endeavor you partake in. For follow these rules of mine and rewards shall come to you in due time."** Leviathan answered back as Harry let one final smile come across his face

"Then I am ready to start in your service." Harry responded

 **"Excellent...now rise forth from these depths as my new servant."** Leviathan told him

That in mind it's eyes pulsed with eldritch energies before it soon opened up it's maw which was a spiraling abyss of of many rowed teeth, until soon enough the last thing that Harry saw was seafoam green and ocean blue colored power bombarding him. With all conscious thought soon fading as he was overtaken by the fantastic power of his patron, with his body being changed by Leviathan as the long lived creature thought it better in mind if modifications were made for Harry to truly serve it to the best of his new abilities

For it would soon be morning as Harry soon would wake up washed ashore with his body finding newfound aches, as he stumbled to his feet only to find shock and surprise at two things that he was greeted by. First off was the fact that he'd been aged to his mid to late teens with hair a matted and tangled mess of obsidian black and his features gaunt and slightly sunken from being rapidly aged while his green eyes had an almost spectral look to them, the other being that in his hands he held a battle axe that was polished and dripping with salt water.

"What happened to me?" Harry wondered his voice coarse and rough like shark skin

 **"Simple I've made enhancements to you, so that you'd be able to handle my power to the fullest as time persists."** Leviathan told him as Harry looked around for where it was coming from

 **"Relax yourself as what had happened earlier was no dream, for I've given you a new chance at life."** Leviathan told him as Harry who was still reeling back from his revival

"So I really am alive again." Harry spoke looking at his reflection in the axe he was given

"Yes as I've given you a tool in the form of that axe you now wield. Which will help in serving as a conduit for you to draw upon my power as you see fit. As unlike those wizards who'd abandoned you, I will see to it that you are properly armed for what's to come." Leviathan told him as he would see to it that his servant would be properly armed for whatever he would faced

"I guess the only thing I can really say since you've upheld your end of the deal...is what do I do now?" Harry questioned from his patron

 **"It is easy enough. Go forth and grow in power, for now that is all I've truly to ask of you."** Leviathan told him as Harry looked at his axe and went let a smile cross his face

"As you wish and thank you." Harry spoke as he walked away from the beach as the light of the early morning sun crept up over the sands

* * *

 **(Several years later, June 30th 2017, London, 8:40 Pm)**

It would be a quarter till as Harry who in his service had cast off his former name and had changed it to Matthew Strid, as he'd long since that day traveled the world growing in strength and increasing his power in all that he could. With him being in Britain again not just to do some sightseeing, but also to tie up one loose end he needed cut and snipped.

"Well time to fix the mistakes of the past." Matthew thought as he grasped the door handle and used his powers to destroy the door's lock

"Because no longer will they haunt me anymore." Matthew spoke as he entered into the house

"Who the bloody hell is there?!" Uncle Vernon demanded coming down from the stairs with a shotgun in his pudgy hands with Petunia in tow

"What's the matter Uncle Vernon. Don't remember the one person you and your horse faced tramp left to drown out to sea." Matthew reminded them as they looked at him as the realization came in

"No goddamn way your him...I made sure to watch you sink down to hell like the abomination you are!" Uncle Vernon bellowed out angrily

"Funny thing about that is….I found someone when I was drowning in those dark and unforgiving waters, while my lungs were filling up with sea water and being crushed under the depths. I found someone..a patron if you will who gave me a 2nd chance at life and power that's made life so much fun." Matthew told them his eyes pulsing with eldritch energies

"Now you're just more of a freak than what you were when you're cunt mother and father saddled us with you." Petunia spat as her warlock of a nephew merely looked back at her

"I care not for them anymore, so spare any insults of them. But most of all I'm just here to tie up some loose ends here and you two are gonna do just fantastic. Because I still have years of the torment you put me through to thank you for." Matthew retorted considering that past this night they wouldn't survive

"Like fucking hell I'll let you and your freakish powers get anywhere near me or my wife." Uncle Vernon responded as he went to fire his shotgun only for a blast of seafoam green eldritch energy to knock him 10 feet away

"You don't get it do you, as I said that neither of you will live past this night. So allow me to make good on that promise." Matthew spoke as his eyes began to pulse while he gripped the handle on his axe

"Now then time for you both to pay. As I think that since you both used to call me a freakish demon that belonged in hell and be me with fireplace pokers, just for the sake of me being a freak. That I show you what a real demon looks like." Matthew added as he began to speak in the primordial language of his patron and cast the spell

"Vernon call the damn police or shoot him before he does whatever the bloody hell his freak parents do!" Petunia shrieked as the area around the warlock began to distort and warp like the turbulent waves of the sea as he continued the spell

By the time Matthew finished it was too late for the Dursleys to do anything as the rippling around him continued before above him a tear in the barrier between planes of existence, until soon enough a muscular arm tore it's way through followed by another until a behemoth of a demon came out. With it being an several foot tall ape like demonic creature with crimson fur and azure skin with twin sharpened tusks jutting out of its mouth, while it's thick muscular limbs almost twice as thick around as Vernon's torso stood ready to crush them to pieces.

That in mind Matthew gave it the order and it soon let out a low bellowing roar that cracked the windows before going to work, with it having grasped Petunia like she weighed a pack of cigarettes before it began crushing her in it's grip and then subsequently bashing her into the walls and floors. With the Dursley patriarch shaking with his shotgun in fright as he watched his wife of over 2 decades be reduced to a paste, for the only thing that was left was chunks of splattered flesh and bone that was covered by nightwear that littered the place like a warped Jackson Pollock painting.

With the demon turning towards the pudgy Dursley who began firing at it in rage of his wife being splattered across the living room as her remains either fell from the ceiling or lay strewn in a heap, with the demon having none of this as it bounded towards him and soon tear off his arms with ease. For Vernon was soon on the ground screaming out in pain as his limbs were flung to the side, with his pain short lived as he found himself soon being beat into a literal paste; because by the time the demon was done he was pummeled so harshly into the floor it looked like he'd been flattened from all sides by a steamroller.

"Now then return to your plane from where you came from. For your service is no longer required." Matthew told the demon who let out a bellow before the spell soon ended and the ape like demon was sent back to the hells where it resided

"Now that, that is settled time for me to get out of here. As luckily enough the Barlgura didn't get any blood on my clothing when it was killing them." Matthew thought to himself as he walked out the door before sensing someone who'd watch the scene unfold

"H-Harry you're still alive." Mrs. Figg spoke recognizing the onyx black hair and green eyes

"It's Matthew now and don't mind me as I just stopped by to take care of some unfinished business. As I'd advise you not to go in that house if you have a weak stomach." Matthew told her as he continued to walk away and into the night

"James and Lily and Albus sure aren't gonna believe this." Mrs Figg whispered to herself knowing this needed to be reported immediately

* * *

 **(2 days later, August 1st 2017, Diagon Alley, 2:48 Pm)**

It was a soon the afternoon as Matthew had went in deep to Diagon Alley in order to find some spell scrolls he could learn and add to his arsenal, with it being somewhat difficult due to Britain being behind the rest of the world in terms of arcane might; yet he'd managed to succeed in his endeavor.

 _"What they don't have in terms of good spells for me to learn, they sure do make up for in some nice places to go around to see."_ Matthew thought to himself as he took out a camera and got a few pictures

"Still at least I've got more places to see here." Matthew spoke as he continued onwards as a masked individuals had bumped into and knocked down his camera

"How dare you bring that muggle trash here." One of the Death Eaters spat as Goyle Sr. snatched up Matthew's camera from the ground

"Look I'm not trying to start anything. As all I'm trying to do here is just take some pictures and see some of the sights. So look just give me back my camera and let me be on about my way." Matthew requested as all he wanted to do was take some pictures with his camera

"Here's what's going to happen instead you muggle filth. You're muggle garbage is getting destroyed and you being punished for daring to bring such garbage near your betters." Goyle Sr. said as he threw the camera into the air and used a Reducto spell to destroy it

"What the hell was that for you jerk? Now I gotta go and buy a new one." Matthew questioned as to why they had to pull such a dick move

"Because you muggles need to learn your place." Crabbe Sr. answered as he pointed his wand at Matthew

"Look man I'm not trying to start anything with you or your friends. But just let me leave here and go about my day and we can not have anymore trouble. As I swear I won't do anything if you just let me get through your friends." Matthew told them since he honestly didn't want to fight any of them and just mainly wanted to go on about his day

"So then could you just please let me through?" Matthew asked politely in hoping this wouldn't devolve into a violent brawl

"How about this instead..Confingo!" Goyle Sr. exclaimed sending Matthew sprawling to the ground

"That ought to teach that filthy mudblood." One of the Death Eaters said in laughter while unknown to them eldritch energy began to collect around Matthew's form

 _"Well it's official. I guess we're doing things the hard way then."_ Matthew thought as he summoned forth eldritch energies to hand

That in mind one of the Death Eater's soon found a quartet of holes in their chest as he fell over dead as Matthew stood up with eldritch energy in one hand and his battle-axe in the other, as the Death Eaters were now beholden to the sight of the 5 foot 10 teenage warlock. His eyes a vibrant seaweed green, his black hair going down to his ears and combed to his side to give him a look like a car salesman at work, with him having lightly tanned skin and rigid jawline and facial features that had a charm to it from an older time gave him an almost disarmingly charismatic appearance.

Yet their were a few unusual things about him; with one of them being that instead of normal teeth he had rows of sharpened ones like a great white shark, his neck having 3 large black marking that curved upwards and his hands having almost claw like nails on them, while his scar was more jagged and spiral shaped like the maw of a hurricane. For he wore black cargo shorts, a ruined Anthrax t-shirt over a short sleeved jean jacket that fit well over his body that had the build of an Olympic swimmer, as he wore two rings on finger a brass ring with a ruby on it and a silver one with an emerald on it that were on his left middle finger and right index finger respectively.

With him deciding to end this quickly and proceed to get on with his day as he raised his axe and with a downward swing forced eldritch energies into the blade causing it to glow with seafoam green energy, before he buried the blade into one of the other Death Eaters chest. The result was her torso being split and blown apart as she fell over dead from her chest having been utterly obliterated, with him soon taking cover as the remaining 8 Death Eaters opened fire upon Matthew who was currently preparing another spell to get rid of his opposition.

"What the hell is he Goyle, as no muggle can do or survive that?!" Crabbe Sr. demanded as they continued to fire out spells

"I do not know, but if we get him back to the dark lord. Then he'll be sure reward us tenfold." Goyle Sr. responded as they kept firing spells out at Matthew

"Well as much as I'd rather not use this spell; considering that it could kill some bystanders in the process. Then all is fair in love and war I suppose." Matthew spoke as he began to draw upon eldritch energies as they formed into a sea foam green and jet black orb of energy

"As let's see how they handle this." Matthew said under his breath as he soon held the football sized orb of necrotic energy

That in mind he tossed it into the air and using his axe like a tennis racket hit it towards the group of Death Eaters, the result was everything in a 60 foot radius was soon the target of necrotic energy tearing into them as flesh withered and necrotized. With half of them managing to survive it while the rest had perished or an unlucky one who was on death's door as his body looked like a raisin, while the Death Eaters were recoiling from the attack; Matthew finished off the Death Eater who was barely alive with a blast of eldritch energy.

With the Death Eaters trying to encircle him yet he soon locked onto the man who destroyed his camera and with that in mind soon latched his hand onto him, but before anyone could react Goyle Sr. and Matthew soon disappeared in a burst of energy that resounded with such a thunderous shockwave that the unlucky one that didn't get out of the way was turned into a bloody paste. For Goyle Sr. who's insides felt like it got hit by a minivan didn't have a chance to do anything more, as he soon found his wand arm lopped off by Matthew's axe that was followed up by a swing that buried itself in his jaw severing it from his skull.

For he soon looked at the now 2 remaining Death Eaters after one had fled the scene after seeing their numbers dwindle quite rapidly, as Crabbe Sr. and the other Death Eater tried in vain to shoot killing curses at Matthew that he ducked out of the way from. With him locking onto the the wounded Death Eaters and deciding to end this quickly he soon raked his clawed hand against the blade of his axe, with their subsequently being in a 10 foot radius a harsh noise like nails against a chalkboard assaulting them with such potency that their bones shattered like glass and blood vessels immediately burst.

"Well that takes care of that." Matthew spoke as he climbed down from his place on high

"But it looks like I've got to blend in since their version of the police are coming." Matthew thought to himself as he cast a spell and soon morphed himself into a blonde man in his late 30's dressed in a plain red shirt and blue shorts

"Man I love using this spell for getaways." Matthew said as he quickly went into the crowd that was gathering around the murder scene

 _"The Order is going to lose their collective minds over this, mainly James and Lily."_ Snape thought having managed to avoid Matthew's detection as he went off elsewhere to tell the Order members of what he'd seen today

* * *

 **(4 hours later, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 6:51 Pm)**

It was almost 7 in the evening as a good portion of the Order members were gathered after having witnessed via Pensive, Harry or rather Matthew's eldritch powers in his decimating the Death Eaters.

"This confirms Arabella's report that young Harry is alive." Dumbledore spoke as everyone had just now finished watching the memory of Matthew decimating the Death Eaters

"I still can't believe after several years our boy is alive." Lily added surprised to see her long thought to be dead son alive again

"Yet the real question remains to all of you." Moody said getting everyone's attention

"As understand that Harry is now not just a possibly wildly powerful wizard, but also the fact that he's now as old as the twins. Which means that in our society he's legally an adult." Moody added considering that one thing needed to be made clear

That being that Matthew as a 17 year old was now by wizarding society considered to be a legal and full grown adult; to which meant that if they ever wanted to get him back then doing so legally was out of the question, since how would you do so when he could legally rebuke you in a courtroom.

"Of course the one time we find out our son is alive. And we miss out on everything... including his biggest milestone as a growing boy or rather man." James lamented at the fact that he missed so much of his eldest childhood

"Well none of this would've happened had you and Lily simply let me take care of him." Remus spoke bitterly towards the two

"Moony please we've been over the reason why we couldn't let you take in Harry." James spoke trying to pacify his longtime friend

"Don't you dare Moony me James. As I was more than qualified to take care of Harry than those rotten bastards Lily calls family, because how the two of you had decided that they would be a better choice over me is beyond me!" Remus rebuked heatedly considering that if there was one thing that soured his relationship with James it was that

"Remus we didn't have a better option at the time and besides, with you problem of turning into a wolf around Harry..we couldn't risk it." Lily told him in reminding him of his lycanthrophy

"And yet I've not missed a single treatment to help in managing that. Because in the 20 plus years I've had this affliction have I ever gone out an attacked an innocent life. For I've made adamantly sure to stick to that regiment because I know the consequences of what would happen if I missed even a single day of doing so. Because it is me and neither of you that has to live with this burden." Remus spat as if there was one thing he hated it was having his affliction thrown in his face

"So don't you dare throw that in my face as a reason to have not raised Harry, because I may have been forced into being a monster. But at least I didn't leave him with people who tried to drown him at the bottom of the ocean." Remus added as he refused to let them use his lycanthrophy against him when it came to his personal life

Because throughout his life Remus had worked extremely hard in order to overcome the limitations imposed by his lycanthropy, since it'd been apart of the reason why he stuck to his regiment of taking wolfsbane on a religious manner; so as to live as normal a life as possible. Which is why when he heard of them passing him over for the Dursley's he became very much so outraged considering that he'd done his best to improve his quality of living for the moment he'd be able to raise Harry; and since then then his relationship with James had nearly been sundered as a result.

"I think that its quite enough everyone, as let us not reopen old wounds. Especially when something such as this has been delivered to us." Dumbledore spoke in trying to diffuse the situation; before it turned completely hostile

"Fine. Yet Moody has a point. Harry is an adult, so how are we going to convince him to join us or even come back to Lily and James?" Remus questioned considering that the grizzled auror raised an extremely valid point

"Yes that does make things quite difficult." Dumbledore spoke knowing that Matthew's being legally an adult would make his plans for him difficult

"Not to mention that he shows far greater power than what I could've anticipated, because for him to use wandless magic like that is nothing that I can afford to trifle with." Dumbledore thought knowing that the potent magic he was able to cast wandlessly made him something

"Well how about this. You could send one of the Order members out and extend an olive branch to the lad. After all that'd be the best way of going about things." Moody suggested to those who were assembled as a way to try and have Matthew on their side

"Not to mention we could use someone with that type of firepower on our side to help us win the war." Moody said more to himself in knowing Matthew's powers would come in great handy

"That is a splendid idea Moody. But the real question is whom could we send out in order to make contact with young Harry?" Dumbledore wondered as to who should be the one to do so

"Well it shouldn't be either one of you." Remus pointed out for obvious reasons

"Why not he's our son and we should…" Lily tried to say until a hardened look from Remus stopped her

"Yes go to your son whom you and James abandoned to your sister who not only hated magic, but also abused him and subsequently tried to murder him with that walrus she called a husband. For I'm sure that talk will go over quite smoothly." Remus countered in shooting down that line of thinking in fully knowing that should either Lily or James try to be the ones to make 1st contact with him it wouldn't end well in any capacity

"Because think about it James if you were Harry; would you want the first person you meet to be the one that had ultimately sent you to a watery grave. Because I know that I would want the complete opposite." Remus added as guilt at what the former Marauder had done soon set in

"And Sirius is out of the picture considering he still has Aries to take care of." Lily spoke knowing full well of Sirius's 9 year old son that he had to help out with

"Yes and with the others out either fighting of Voldemort's forces or to busy to do so. That leaves you to do this Remus." Dumbledore told the werewolf who had a look of bitterness on his face directed towards the Potters

"How ironic I was denied the chance to connect with him then and raise him to , but only now I have the chance to do so. Because the two of you would've rather sent him off to the worst place for him to grow up in, instead of somewhere he could've been not only well taken care of but by someone that would've actually cared for him." Remus replied bitterness and cynicism heavy in his voice as the Potters couldn't help but feel guilt and shame further creep into their being

"So yes I will do it, but do not expect for him to come around so easily. After all I would not blame him if he wanted nothing to do with the two of you." Remus spoke as he soon departed from their company

"I think that its time we all leave for the night, considering that what should've been a momentous celebration; has become rather sordid." Dumbledore advised as James and Lily left on how they should try and deal with their adult son

"Albus I don't know what game your trying to play at, but for everyone's sake quit while your ahead." Moody warned Dumbledore considering that he fully knew what the elderly wizard was playing at

"Alistor we must have him on the side of light, as he can not be allowed to roam so freely. It's in the best interest of the Greater Good that he join the light." Dumbledore spoke knowing that he had to have Matthew on his side

"Oh don't try that Greater Good nonsense with me Albus, as we both know that its all in your own interests on why you want the Potter boy. Because if there's one thing your guilty of Albus; it's getting too greedy. Because you saw in Snape's memory that the boy effortlessly decimated several Death Eaters by himself, so tell me something what makes you think that you'll be able to turn him over to the Order or much less your light?" Moody responded sharply considering that it wasn't so much of the Greater Good as it was Dumbledore's avarice

"After all your tampering with Raphael has caused the boy to awaken his own magic. Because had you not been trying to put your hands in everything, we could've avoided his tapping into Wild Magic of all things. But no you had to tamper with everything and all for your Greater Good." Moody added considering that unknown to Lily and James, the elderly wizard had been tampering with the youngest Potter's core

After all Albus wanted to make sure that while Raphael would be strong enough to face Voldemort he also didn't want him to grow strong enough to shirk his responsibility as the martyr of the light, which is why he put dampening and suppression runes on his core. Yet what he failed to account for was that in doing so he made Raphael a conduit for the chaotic and turbulent currents of Wild Magic; which in turn devoured and absorbed all of the runes upon him and converted it into raw magic that was assimilated into him.

"It was an oversight that I hadn't accounted for, but I know exactly what I'm doing. For the light must prevail Alistor; one way or the other it has to." Dumbledore spoke gaining a tired and aggravated sigh from the grizzled Auror

"All I know is that you'd best be careful with what your messing with Albus. Because the consequences of your actions towards the Potters and all for your light and supposed Greater Good will come to haunt you." Moody said before he left Dumbledore to marinate on what he said

"No everything I've done has been for the betterment of Britain and the Wizarding World." Dumbledore said in full unshakable belief that what he was doing was right

 _"And nothing shall stand in the way of my having Britain stand at its rightful place in the world, for its of the Greater Good that it comes to pass."_ Dumbledore thought as he would see to it by whatever means he could that Britain was at its rightful place

 **So then with Harry or rather Matthew now having grown to become a powerful warlock who's only intentions are of further gaining strength and seeing what the world has to offer, now finds himself soon pulled into the light and dark war between Dumbledore and Voldemort. For how will our warlock fair when he just wants to enjoy his stay in Britain, well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of Harry the Hexblade.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hope you guys liked the debut chapter of this story as the idea of a warlock Harry has always appealed to me as a fan of D &D and with the new season of Critical Role as inspiration and the Hexblade class as well I thought this would be a fun idea to toy around with, but nevertheless let's get to it._**

 ** _First off we've got Harry meeting his patron via having been nearly drowned to death which I thought would be cool to do, since a patron of such magnitude would only offer up their power to someone when they know that they both have nothing to lose and everything to gain. With Harry being just that and not to mention that I do have plans to expand on their relationship with one another._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Harry or rather Matthew tying up some loose ends from his past in the form of his ridding himself of the Dursleys, after all considering what they did and had done to him it felt him necessary for him to kill them off._**

 ** _Next up we've got Matthew destroying some Death Eaters which I thought would be cool in showcasing some of his powers and abilities, as trust me there's a whole lot more of what he's capable of doing._**

 ** _Finally we've got the bit between Dumbledore, Remus, Moody and James and Lily concerning Matthew which I thought would be neat to do in both showing who will make 1st contact with him and a Remus who has an actual spine._**

 ** _So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignore while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys great content to read as next chapter shall be of Remus meeting Matthew and some other things I've got planned so stay tuned for all of that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Bladed Vaults by Solution.45_**

 ** _Random End Song: The Hunter by Mastodon_**


	2. Chapter 2: Lupine End

**(Chapter 2: Lupine End)**

It would be days later as Matthew had been quite agitated considering some mask wearing weirdos destroyed his camera he'd used to take pictures for his scrapbooks, but luckily enough he managed to find a new one. So for now he was merely taking in the sights of Britain and currently relaxing and taking in the sights, after all he had a good deal of ground to cover before he'd move on elsewhere in the world to see what it had to offer.

For the young warlock was mainly happy to continue his sightseeing, especially since he was now able to finish learning the spells he got from Diagon Alley; for one thing that was sad was the fact that the spells he acquired were considered high level when he and others he's fought alongside could do them with a good deal of ease.

* * *

 **(London, August 5th 2017, 1:35 Pm)**

It was days later as Matthew was currently in London taking some of the sights in after having gotten something to eat, as he was currently taking a few pictures of Buckingham Palace as he had to admit when those wizards weren't being dicks it was quite nice to be out and about.

"One thing I will say is that this place is gorgeous." Matthew said as he snapped some pictures of the majestic looking building

 _"As this is definitely going in my scrapbooks."_ Matthew thought as he looked over some of the pictures he's taken of at and atop Buckingham Palace

"Now then the real question is where to go next?" Matthew asked himself wondering where he would go next on his list

"Harry is that really you?" Remus spoke in a bit of shock to see his friends eldest after so many years

"I don't go by that name anymore, as its Matthew now. Besides what do want with me?" Matthew asked as to what this stranger wanted of him

"I believe its better if we talk in private since this is a highly personal matter." Remus told him considering that this was something he'd rather talk about in private

"Alright then, but please don't smash my camera as I just bought this yesterday and I rather not have to go and spend money on a new one." Matthew responded considering that he'd rather not have his new camera get destroyed

"You haven't anything to worry about concerning your camera. As I only wish to talk to you." Remus requested of him as that was really the only thing he wanted

That in mind Remus told Matthew of whom he was and what he'd came here to do and of the ongoing war between both light and dark sides headed by Voldemort and Dumbledore respectively, as well as him being sent to convince him to come back and join the Order and see his parents again who wanted to try and reconnect with their long lost son.

"And that's everything from start to finish." Remus told him as Matthew was taking all of this in

"All I can say is that first and foremost that I want nothing to do with them in any capacity. Because they left me to be in a place where I was made to feel worth less than absolute zero, I was almost regularly beaten with fireplace pokers or skillets and that's not even counting all the times they starved me among other things. With the cherry on top being them trying to having nearly killed me by having sent me to drown to the bottom of the ocean." Matthew spoke with bitterness coloring his otherwise cordial and smooth sounding voice

"Because there is nothing that will have me wanting to reconnect with or want to be apart of them or anything related to do them. Since in doing so would only fill me with disgust and contempt for their actions." Matthew added since if he were to join or be apart of the Potter's family would fill him with nothing but the most immense of disgust

"I honestly can't blame you for feeling that way. Since you being given to the Dursleys and especially when I heard of what they did to you...well it about tore my relationship with your father apart." Remus told him considering that what had happened had practically destroyed their friendship

"Really and I thought you guys were supposed to be best of friends forever, from what you just told me of?" Matthew questioned considering that the werewolf had told him of the intense bond between himself and his father shared

"Well we were at one time, but after what they'd done and allowed to have happened. I couldn't stand it anymore. Therefore when I found out what happened to you; I'd lost it and beat your father to a pulp." Remus answered back since at that moment he'd been downright furious with him

Considering it took Sirius, Arthur and Lily to have pulled him off James when he was beating him into another nationality, that he was put in St. Mungo's for the next 4 and a half months from the savage beating he was given. With him having severed all bonds pertaining towards him considering that the lycanthropy stricken man, had been absolutely furious and disgusted with the man and his wife that he would've taken a killing curse for at one point and now couldn't stand to look at him without anger.

"Well I can say good on you for doing that. Since it's nice to know that you care for me and all, but the question is what do you plan to do with me? Because do you plan to take me back there…" Matthew asked leaving the question as Remus let a smile come across his semi gaunt face

"Of course not Matthew. As I would not force you to go back to somewhere that I know you'd be unhappy in." Remus answered back since he wouldn't force Matthew back to his parents when he knew the warlock would find only unhappiness and disgust

"Thank you I appreciate it." Matthew thanked him considering he didn't want to fight the guy whatsoever

"It's of no problem; although I do ask that you be careful around here. Considering Voldemort's forces are still running throughout the streets and either finding recruits to his service or causing havoc." Remus informed him of the fact that Death Eaters were still running amok

"Don't worry I'll be fine considering that I've got more than enough power to handle them." Matthew told him considering that his patron gave him more than enough power to handle these Death Eaters

"Good to know that you do, since their leader is nothing to be trifled with." Remus replied knowing how much of a blight Voldemort was the 1st time he came around

"Well not to worry as I'll be just fine. After all if they don't do anything to me then I won't to them." Matthew said considering that as long as they didn't go after him then he wouldn't do anything to them

"Yet there's one thing I would like to do for you..as consider it a small kindness for not forcing me to go back to them." Matthew spoke as he reached into his ocean blue and black backpack and pulled out a scroll that he blew the dust off of

"What is that?" Remus questioned as Matthew began unfurling the scroll

"Simple as you explained to me that you were afflicted by lycanthropy. Therefore it's a good thing I've kept these scrolls in reserve, because this should fix you right up." Matthew told him as he cleared his throat to invoke the power of the scroll

That in mind seafoam green and coral red eldritch energies came from the scroll and soon lifted off of it and surrounded Remus's body as the power of the scroll soon went to work in removing the lycanthropy from Remus. With minutes passing as what felt like him getting the world's hottest sponge bath with brillo pads surrounded his body, before he soon nearly fell to his knees almost breathless as the scroll had completed its purpose.

"There you go as you are now lycanthropy free." Matthew spoke as he put the now inert scroll

"Y-You mean I'm no longer a werewolf?" Remus questioned in shock of what had just happened

"Of course you are, as honestly it's not that hard to come across scrolls to remove curses like these. Because they're really common place to get in America, Italy, Germany, Russia, China and South Africa as examples. Honestly I'm surprised no one had went to get you one as soon as you were afflicted with this." Matthew answered back considering that scrolls to remove curses weren't that hard to get it you just went to the right countries

"First of all I just want to say thank you for this so much, as I can not express the amount of gratitude and joy I have right now!" Remus exclaimed giving Matthew the biggest hug ever

"Hey it's no problem and besides you seem like a pretty nice guy, so I felt that you deserved a little something to help get your life on a better track." Matthew told him since he felt as though it wouldn't hurt to do a random act of kindness every now and again

"Still I just want to say thank you so much, for what you've done for me. As finally my life can continue the way it should've decades ago." Remus spoke as he was mainly elated to finally be free of his curse

"Oh no problem and happy to oblige, but if you don't mind I've got stuff to do. So until next time have a nice day." Matthew told him as he soon departed from the now former werewolf

 _"Well then it seems that Dumbledore and I are going to have words soon enough."_ Remus thought considering that it seems the headmaster of Hogwarts has been feeding him lies for almost 2 decades

* * *

 **(Several hours later, London, 8:48 Pm)**

It was soon night as Matthew after getting some dinner at Red Lobster had decided to take a stroll and find a hotel to stay in, that was before he soon felt a presence try to attack and claw his face off.

 _"And I'm not having none of this tonight."_ Matthew thought as he raised his hand and blasted the figure with a potent beam of eldritch energy

"Alright what's your deal? As I just want to find somewhere to sleep for the night." Matthew questioned considering he really didn't want to deal with any of this

"Easy enough you little shit, as I heard you caused some problems for my master in Diagon Alley. Which is why I'm here to tear your throat out." Fenrir spoke in his full blown werewolf form with his claws at the ready and his fangs bared

"Look you guys started it when you not only destroyed my camera, but also shot me in the chest with a spell. So I was well within my right to take them out of the picture." Matthew replied as he summoned his axe knowing things were about to get hectic

"All I know is that you caused problems for us, so time for me to…." Fenrir said in trying to be menacing only for an intense wave of necrotic energy to wash over him and nearly force him to his knees

"You know it you guys are coming to kill me, then at the very least not waste my time and monologue." Matthew spoke as there was one of the few things he hated it was when people did the tired old trope of villainous monologuing

That in mind after Fenrir staggered to his feet being hit with the blight spell as sections of his body looked to have the very vitality and moisture drained from them, with him having dashed up to him and clawed at his body. Only for him to soon have Matthew's battleaxe glowed with spectral seafoam green and coral red light, as he swung the blade once into Fenrir's gut and the other across his chest, as the silver furred werewolf snarled in pain as he felt the eldritch power of Leviathan invade his mind like a tidal wave crashing onto the beach.

For Fenrir tried to claw and bite at Matthew yet the eldritch energy that invaded his mind and caused such a dissonance between his body and mind that his attacks against Matthew were met with him clawing at air or biting away at clothing. Meanwhile Matthew was continuing to swing away and slash away at his flesh staining his fur and clothing with blood, as Matthew decided to cancel concentration on the spell with a final hit that was towards was across his face; splitting apart flesh like a leaf cut by a cleaver that stained his muzzled face crimson.

With Fenrir snarling in animalistic anger as blood dripped down from his face as he went down to bite out Matthew's throat only for it to be caught by the handle of his axe, with Matthew placing his hand near the cut up stomach of the werewolf. Before he fired off a powerful blast of eldritch energy with enough concussive force to knock him 10 feet back and into a car window, as Matthew was thinking of how to put down Fenrir quickly.

"You know if you just walk away right now, then I promise we can go on about our separate ways. Because I really don't want to have to fight you tonight." Matthew spoke as his offhand was behind him as coral red and seafoam green energy began to coalesce and spiral around it

"Never! As I'm gonna tear your throat out and have your corpse at the Dark Lord's feet to use as a footrest." Fenrir snarled as he ripped himself away from the car window

"Fine then, but let it be said I never did give you a chance to walk away from this." Matthew told him as during this exchange he got a good 60 feet away from the werewolf

That in mind he unleashed an arcing torrent of coral red and seafoam green eldritch energy that blasted the werewolf; who was forced to withstand the attack in it's full might as he was assaulted by the powerful torrent that shredded his clothing and burned away at his flesh that sizzled and scorched away. Fenrir eventually closed the distance albeit being rendered half naked as section of his torso, shoulders, upper arms and thighs were blown apart by the torrent of arcing eldritch energy; before he soon clamped his jaws onto Matthew's right forearm.

With the warlock biting back a scream of pain as the jagged fangs bit through his flesh, so with that in mind he raised his axe forth and empowered it with seafoam green energy, as he slashed off a hearty chunk of Fenrir's face in the process; revealing angry red muscle tissue. For Fenrir was forced to unclamp his jaws from Matthew's bleeding arm as the warlock looked at his bloodied arm and then back at Fenrir, before soon snapping his fingers as a coral red glow soon surrounded Fenrir as barnacles and multicolored coral surrounded and held him in place.

With him then having seafoam green energy form around his hand and then darken before he gripped Fenrir's throat as he drained part of his life force to heal the damage done to his arm, before hacking away into his back and side whittling away at the sinuous flesh as Fenrir struggled to break free of the spell. This continued until he was a bloody mess made of fur, slashed apart and either necrotized and burnt apart muscle and animalistic rage; for once he broke out he tried to claw off Matthew's face only for him to be disabled as Matthew had had enough and had slashed off Fenrir's right arm at the mid forearm. With him then kicking him over, as he'd grown really tired of the werewolf trying to kill him as his bright green eyes glowed with an ethereal light under the light of the full moon, as Fenrir was helplessly pinned underneath the Matthew's boot heel.

"You know all I'm trying to do is enjoy my time here in Britain, but yet you people keep on ruining it. Since I try to be peaceful and walk away; yet you guys just seem bent on having me destroy you guys." Matthew spoke considering that he was irritated that people kept him from enjoying his time in sightseeing in Britain

"Fuck you...as just you wait. For Lord Voldemort is….gonna...come and kill you dead...and mount your...fucking head...on his wall." Fenrir sputtered out as his constitution was failing him from all his wounds he sustained

"And about that, the only thing I have to say about your dark lord and his followers fucking up my time here is only this...that he can go fuck himself with a sandpaper dildo. Because honestly he and his followers are wasting my time and ruining my fun here." Matthew said as he really wasn't having none of Voldemort and the Death Eater's antics

Because all the warlock wanted to do was simply enjoy his time here in Britain and see some sights and take some pictures here to scrapbook, before he went on about his way to Italy where he heard some cool stuff in terms of the arcane and other such things were going on. Yet it seemed that it was too much to ask, as everyone from the sides of light and dark wanted to try and either ruin his time her in the case of the Death Eaters or pull him into something he wanted nothing to do with in Dumbledore's case.

"Y-You'll n-never….beat him, as just...y-you wait. As soon e-enough he'll come for your n-neck and….after that all of B-Britain will be...ours." Fenrir sputtered out before Matthew getting tired of this buried his axe head in the middle of Fenrir's face with such force it nearly split the werewolf's face open

"Well that ain't gonna happen anytime on my watch. Because no one is gonna ruin my fun here and get away with it." Matthew spoke as he wiped the blood off his axe before sending it back to it's pocket dimension in a flash of eldritch energy and sea water

 _"Because if Voldemort or anyone thinks they can ruin things for me here and get away with it, then obviously they do not know the full might of what I can unleash with my patron's power."_ Matthew thought to himself as he walked off to find himself a hotel to stay in

* * *

 **(4 days later, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 1:45 Pm, August 9th 2017)**

It was nearly a week later as Remus had revealed that he was now lycanthropy free considering in the days since his meeting with Matthew he'd not transformed once, causing mass surprise to go through the Order. Yet what brought it even more along with shock was the fact that he revealed that he was quitting the Order and moving on elsewhere in life.

"You can't be serious about quitting the Order." Sirius spoke in shock of what was happening as Remus had just finished packing

"I am quite serious to the all of you. After all now that I'm no longer cursed I am finally free to live the life I should've been living for the past 20 years, now that I no longer have to worry about the moon." Remus told the present Order members as now that he was no longer hindered by his lycanthrophy he was free to go on about his life as he pleased

"But where do you even plan on going?" James questioned as to where Remus would be going off to

"Easy enough really. As I'm going off to St. Petersburg in Russia." Remus answered as to where he planned on going

"Russia?! As what in the bloody hell would you have to do in Russia that's more important than being in the Order!" Molly questioned and borderline demanded from the former werewolf

"Another easy answer. As I've been given an offer to help train the Auror's their as despite my ailment impeding me socially it has allowed me to practice and perfect my skills. So much so that I've been asked to help teach at their Auror academy this coming fall. After all I thought that you all would be happy for me." Remus informed them of what he'd be doing there

Considering that for one his being in Russia would not only allow him to be given an experience at life he'd missed out on for countless years, in fear of his ailment running amok and ruining a job opportunity for him. Not to mention that it paying nearly triple what his current salary was at the Ministry of Magic along with full benefits didn't hurt in making his decision either, since his taking this job at the Russian Auror academy would really go along way in making up for lost time.

"Well if no one else will congratulate him then I will. Since I'm happy for ya mate, as finally your getting what you deserve." Sirius said happy for his longtime friend

"Thank you Sirius. As at least someone here is happy for me." Remus thanked Sirius while simultaneously leveling a glare at the other Order members

"At least think about this Remus. As we still have Voldemort to worry about, as you can't abandon us when we're in the middle of fighting Death Eaters." Lily pleaded with Remus to try and reconsider

"Lily you will always be like a sister to me. However, I can not continue to put my life on hold. Because at first it was my lycanthropy, then it was the war with Voldemort and now that I have a chance to start my life anew and have a chance at happiness like I should've decades ago. That I'm expected to put my life on hold again. I'm sorry but I can't...no I will not do that, not again and never again." Remus responded curtly as he was threw with having to put his life on hold

"Besides all of you are either fully trained Aurors or have survived it and managed to keep going. Therefore I have full confidence that you'll be able to do just fine without me and besides you all have new members to more than make up the difference." Remus said considering that they had more than enough members to make up the difference of his leaving

"Remus perhaps you could be persuaded further to not go, as I'm sure that your offer in Russia can be postponed till the dark lord is dealt with." Dumbledore spoke in his grandfatherly tone in thinking Remus would cave in like he had so many other times

"About that Albus...there is something I've been meaning to give to you since my curse was lifted." Remus replied as he walked up towards Dumbledore

With that in mind everyone in the immediate vicinity was in shock as Remus landed a punch on Dumbledore's face that not only snapped his glasses like cheap pottery, but also gave him a swollen black eye that was slightly bleeding both from the force of the blow and the small glass fragments landing in his now damage eye.

"As that was something you've long since had coming Albus. Because for 22 years have you had that punch coming." Remus spoke as he cracked his knuckles from having clocked Albus in his face

"What the bloody hell was that for Remus! As what in the fucking hell has gotten into you?!" Molly wailed as she went towards the downed Headmaster

"Yeah Moony as what's going on that would make you sucker punch him in the face?" Sirius questioned as to why his friend sucker punched Albus

"Because he's the reason my curse wasn't lifted years earlier." Remus spat bitterly in contempt of the man he once held and respected in high esteem

"What that's nonsense, as Albus has been working on a cure for you ever since you were bitten." James spoke in defense of Remus

"Oh no he hasn't as you see the person who had helped break my curse informed me of something that are famed and wise leader has kept me in the dark about." Remus responded before he leveled a harsh glare at Dumbledore's still prone form

"Because apparently you can buy and purchase scrolls to remove curses and have them imported to you. Since I talked with some others to confirm this and every single time they gave me a strong confirmation, but not only that; but also the fact that they're quite inexpensive so as to prevent curse based epidemics from being widespread." Remus added causing all eyes to lock onto Dumbledore who gulped nervously under his long white beard

"Tell us that Lupin isn't right Albus? Because if not then you're in deep waters and thin ice." Moody questioned the headmaster whose blue eyes refused to look anyone in the face

"Well say something Albus, as I'm sure that you would've had the cure done with by now or have been close to it. As surely Albus wouldn't lie about this." Molly spoke in defense of the headmaster whose eyes still refused to meet Remus's

"Well alright then Albus were you ever working on a cure for my lycanthropy? Or better yet did you ever bother to look for scrolls or anything that could help remove my curse." Remus inquired sharply as he was met with more silence and the headmaster's sole blue eye refusing to meet his

"Out with it Albus; it is a yes or no question!" Remus exclaimed as he raised his voice enough so that Dumbledore could no longer avoid looking away from him

"No to both of those dear Remus. But you have to understand that it was for the Greater Good at the time." Dumbledore spoke as Remus was outright seething at that

"For the Greater Good….For the damn GREATER GOOD! My life was ruined for over 20 years because it had to be for your Greater Good, as I missed out on have a family, a job where I wouldn't be discriminated against! And all for your twice damned Greater Good!" Remus spoke pulling out his wand as he was so furious

"Remus calm down." Lily said as the now irate and gaunt man was completely livid

"Calm down...Calm Down?! I will not calm down Lily as this man lied to me with a straight face for years and for a cure I was never going to get." Remus spoke considering that every part of him was wrought with fury at Dumbledore

After all when you were being lied to for 22 years about getting a cure to the curse that's practically decimated his professional and social life, then you'd be well within your rights to feel nothing short of undeniable rage.

"As I had given up everything for you and this Order...as I hoped that if I'd done enough and went beyond the call of what was required for me. That I'd earn the one thing that could set my life on track, but now all I see is that for years the man I looked up to has lied and led me astray. And all for what is blasted Greater Good that he won't even tell any of us about." Remus spat in contempt of the man he once admired as now that he was no longer looking through rose tinted glasses he saw Albus for the conniving deceiver he truly was

"Remus I can explain...as surely you have to understand why you had to remain here." Albus tried in explaining but it was just met with a furious and hardened glare from Remus

"Right now all I want to do is hit you with the strongest curse I know, yet I can't do that. Because not only does the Order need you, but Hogwarts does as well. Which after having found out about this I don't know if even they would trust you if you would keep something of this scale a lie to me for so long." Remus spoke as he reluctantly put his wand away and grabbed his bags

"Moony wait as I know Dumbledore had messed up, but please at least stay for Raphael's birthday." James pleaded in an attempt to have his friend stay longer

"I've already told him of my departing and gave him his present early. Because he like Sirius wants me to do this. For at least these two or rather 3 in Moody's case want me to move on with my life." Remus spoke looking towards the grizzled Auror

"Well after everything he's gone through, I more than think he should go to Russia. Besides we can all pull our own weight and more than make up for the difference." Moody said as he honestly was all for Remus going to Russia and starting his new life over

"Thank you Alistor I appreciate it, but if you don't mind I have to go as my flight leaves in 2 hours." Remus spoke as he grabbed his bags and began to walk out the door

"But before I go, I want all of you to think on one thing. If Dumbledore was willing to lie to my face about something he could've so easily remedied years ago just to keep me on a leash. Then just think about what other skeletons he's hiding in his closet and keeping from you all, and all in the name of his Greater Good." Remus added before closing the door to Grimmauld Place for the hopefully final time

"Everyone excuse me while I have a word with Albus here." Moody spoke with the full authority that a senior Auror commanded as he grabbed the headmaster by the arm and dragged him away

"You see Albus I told you that it was a matter of time before your lies and tampering came back to bite you on the ass." Moody told him knowing full well that this would blow up in his face soon enough

"You don't understand Alistor. I needed to keep dear Remus here as how else was I going to keep everyone in the Order together and follow me for this long." Dumbledore spoke having needed the now former werewolf to stay in order to keep the members in place and following his lead this long

"I swear Albus this is one of the reasons why I can't trust you anymore. Because it's always damn everyone else but you. Yet for what to accomplish some Greater Good that you continue to keep everyone else in the dark over." Moody responded as that was the prime reason he couldn't continue to trust Dumbledore since he'd damn anyone just to keep his hands in everything

"You don't understand Alistor, as it has to be me who must see the Greater Good through...even if its at any cost." Dumbledore said as by any means would he see his Greater Good through

"Yes and look what its done. For Remus's life was held back and practically ruined because you wanted what equated to a loyal lapdog. While young Raphael can't even cast a spell without worrying about having a surge of Wild Magic. So by all means congratulations Albus for being such a great leader." Moody said with cynic sarcasm before leaving as he'd grown more disgusted by Albus's actions

 _"They're all just not ready to see the greatness that my Greater Good will lead to."_ Dumbledore thought in the same line of thought he'd tell himself to justify his actions

* * *

 **(1 hour later, 2:57 Pm, London City Airport)**

It was about an hour later as Remus was waiting for his flight to be called, before he saw Matthew of all people coming up to him. With Remus mainly being happy to see the person who'd liberated him from his curse and allowed him to now go after his future in St. Petersburg

"Hello Remus. Nice to see that your in good health and in better spirits then when I last saw you." Matthew spoke seeing that Remus looked to be in better attitude and health since that day

"Well with what you've done for me, how could I not feel absolutely ecstatic." Remus replied as Matthew took a seat next to the almost jubilant looking man

"Because it's all thanks to you that I can finally move forwards with my life, as I can't even begin to tell you how happy I feel right now." Remus added as during the whole almost week since he'd felt nothing but joy

"The only thing I really want from you is to have a good rest of your life. But also to take the kindness that I've done for you and pay it forwards, after all I like to think that in my travels this one thing. Which is if you can do one good thing for that person then it can lead to a domino effect where everyone can benefit from that sole act of kindness." Matthew told him considering that he believed that doing one random act of kindness to someone could go a very long way

"That's quite the sentiment you've got their, as I'm quite surprised by the young man you've grown up to be." Remus spoke finding himself quite happy at the man Matthew was

"Well when you've got several years to travel the world and not only experience what it has to offer, but also see and unearth what's their is in terms of forgotten power. Then you learn to grow up and see that if you can just be a nice guy to someone, that it goes a long way." Matthew responded considering that if their was one thing he realized in his travels it was that doing a random act of kindness helped out a lot

After all with his 2nd chance at life brought onto him by his patron, he realized that he if you could do a random act of kindness for someone whether it be something as grandiose as lifting a curse or as small as helping them back to their house and spending the day with them. That it went a long ways towards helping make things a bit better for them, but not only that as some of them actually became indebted to him and had as such had a good deal of allies across the globe that would not only help him out in a pinch; but had also been good to him in helping get to where he was today.

"I swear the people higher up in Britain's wizarding side of things could learn a thing or two from you." Remus said with a small bit of laughter

"Thank you for the compliment. But I'm just mainly someone who's just trying to get stronger, see and experience what the world has to offer and help out people who I think genuinely deserve kindness to happen to them." Matthew replied as that was mainly his prerogative when it came to how he did things

"Because at my core I'm just a simple guy that's doing what he can to just enjoy his life the best he can." Matthew added considering that besides his serving Leviathan to the best of his abilities and his wanting to explore the world he was mainly a simple guy

"And yet it's thanks to your kindness that my life has been able to improve so dramatically. Because not only am I going to be able to get this new job in Russia, but I can finally commit to a relationship I've had to stave off for 11 years." Remus told him as a smile spread across his face

"Really as who's the lucky lady in your life if I may ask?" Matthew questioned

"Her name is Illyana Schneider, as she's a wonderful woman whom I met and later fell in love with a few years after the 1st war against Voldemort. As we've been dating for about almost 9 of them, but I haven't had the chance to see her all that much due to my lycanthropy. But now I can finally do what I should've been able to a long time ago." Remus answered as he pulled out a picture of her with honey blonde hair, navy colored eyes, slightly pale skin, thick red lips, prominent cheekbones that made her look almost like a painting come to life

"Wow she's beautiful." Matthew spoke as he had to admit that Illyana was quite gorgeous

"Yes as she's quite stunning. Not to mention the fact that she's made all these years of being a werewolf so much more bearable. As without her I think my life would look a lot more dreary than it does now." Remus told him as he put the picture away as he was just thankful to have her in his life

"Well I'm glad that you're gonna get your happy ending. Since I'd love to keep in touch with you and see how things go with you in Russia. Because I'm a bit invested to see how things turn out with you and that lucky lady." Matthew said in wanting to see where things went concerning Remus's life now that he was free of his curse

"One thing I can guarantee you Matthew is that I can finally feel as though I can finally see the light at the end of my tunnel. Because for the first time in a long time, I can finally say things are starting to go my way." Remus spoke feeling something he hadn't felt in years

That feeling being of course hope as for awhile he'd lost the feeling of hope and had more or less just gone through day to day life going through the motions, as what with his life in shambles and any hope to have a family having been ripped away after that fateful night. But thanks to Matthew having lifted his curse he could now finally go onto live his life as he should've had he not been bitten by Fenrir.

"It's of no problem since I have a good feeling that your a great man at heart. So I figured why not do what the people around you failed to do and try and give you a fresh start to your life." Matthew replied considering that it was no skin off his back to do this for Remus

"All I can say is once again thank you for having freed me and given me new life, for if there's anything that you need. And I do mean anything I can do for you in the future...then let me know as I will never forget this." Remus told him as he was eternally grateful and indebted to Matthew for what he'd done

"I'll keep that in mind, but for now all I want you to do is just live the best life you possibly can. Since I'm just a simple guy with powers that was happy to do you a favor." Matthew told him as he was happy to have obliged in giving Remus a fresh start in life

"And I more than thank you for that..as I don't just look forwards to my new life in St. Petersburg with Illyana. But also I can't wait to see you turn out to be more of the kind young man I've shortly known you as." Remus spoke as the warlock felt his heart twinge at the compliment

"It was of no problem." Matthew told him

That in mind time would pass before Remus would have to board his flight as the two said their farewells and hugged each other, before Remus soon was flying off to start his new life in Russia with his beloved while a smile crossed our young warlock's face.

 _"Man does it feel good to have done a nice for someone."_ Matthew thought to himself as doing this thing for Remus truly did warm his heart

"Now then time to go and keep on seeing what the rest of Britain has to offer." Matthew said to himself as he walked out of the airport

 **So then with Matthew having encountered Remus and in a act of kindness freed him from his lycanthropy and set him off on a fresh start to begin his life in Russia, we see that Dumbledore's tampering is now coming back to bite him in the ass. For how will things continue to unfold for our young warlock..well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of Harry the Hexblade.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hope you guys liked this chapter, since it was a good deal of fun to have written out. But with all that being said let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got the encounter between Remus and Matthew which I thought would be nice to do since I liked writing a Remus that isn't a complete lap dog to Dumbledore, not to mention that Matthew freeing him from his curse was something that I wanted to do. Because both Remus does deserve it all things considered and the fact that one of Matthew's character traits is doing random acts of kindness for people._**

 ** _Following up that we've got Matthew vs Fenrir which I thought would be cool to do in showing more of what Matthew's capable of in a fight where he gets a bit serious, since I'm just winding up in terms of what he's capable of._**

 ** _Next up we've got Remus revealing he's quit the order and his rebuking Dumbledore for having lied to him for 2 decades about curing him, which makes sense because when you think about it scrolls to remove curses like what Remus has and similar to it would've been widespread to avoid curse related epidemics. Since I wanted to make what Dumbledore did all the more dirty and self-serving in that regard._**

 ** _Lastly we've got Matthew and Remus saying their goodbyes and just talking about Remus's new life in Russia and the new sense of hope its given him, which I thought would be nice to do for the guy in general because after all the time he's put on hold for everything he deserves to have some hope._**

 ** _So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignore while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read as next chapter will be Matthew having some encounters with the Order of the Phoenix, so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Bladed Vaults by Solution.45_**

 ** _Random End Song: Every Little Step by Bobby Brown_**


	3. Chapter 3: Arcane Contact

**(Chapter 3: Arcane Contact)**

So far Matthew was still feeling pretty good about what he'd done for Remus considering that the man had now reached Russia and was settling into his new life in St. Petersburg, with him already sending him a letter entailing of how his 1st week had gone. With it being quite nice to know he'd helped him get his fresh start with what he could only guess would be with his soon to be fiance in Illyana, that he was mainly excited that the man would find peace and true joy within St. Petersburg.

Now then if only he could be left alone and not have people try to drag him into this light vs dark thing going on then that would be great, since the warlock cared not for their pointless struggle and just was focused on serving his patron and having a good time.

* * *

 **(August 18th 2017, London, 8:40 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes till 9 as Matthew was at a Baskin and Robbins having some birthday cake ice cream and just generally feeling pretty good about his life right now. While unknown to him some of the Order members were there after having tracked him to try and convince him to join their side.

"I gotta say that he turned out cute." Tonks said seeing that Matthew was quite handsome

"And yet your almost a decade his senior...as are you sure that you aren't a cradle robber?" Percy questioned the metamorphmagus who looked at Matthew with some lust in her eyes

"Some of us aren't total prudes Weasley. Besides he's a legal adult and I wouldn't mind showing him a good time." Tonks answered back sticking her tongue out at the prudish redhead

"She's right you know, as I swear your wound up tighter than a Ravenclaw who hasn't studied for their O.W.L's. As I swear if there's a definition of being a buzzkill you would be it." Sirius responded with a bark like laugh at the prudish and stiff necked Weasley

"Well in case you haven't noticed I've got an important job at Ministry as the soon to be Jr. Assistant to the Minister of Magic himself." Percy said with pride at his future position

"Yes we get it your going to be Fudge's main footlicker, as tell me do you wipe his butt too?" Tonks asked snidely bringing a dusting of red to Percy's cheeks

"N-Now see here I've got an important position that I'll soon have and as such I must be on my constant best behavior in and out of public." Percy stated in a pompous manner

"Yeah you really need a stiff drink to get all that air out of your head their Percy." Sirius spoke considering that the 3rd eldest Weasley was letting his almost meteoric rise in the Ministry go to his head

"I've not let it get to my head at all, I'm just proud of what I've accomplished is all." Percy responded in an almost holier than thou attitude

"Perhaps instead of us arguing we should focus on getting young Harry to our side and in time reuniting him with James and Lily." Dumbledore advised them as they came to a consensus that it would be best and as such entered the ice cream shop

That in mind Matthew was on his 4th cup of ice cream and ready to go on his 5th when he felt himself being visited by 4 people who he recognized as a discount version of Gandalf in robes of midnight blue, an ginger that looked so uptight he'd burst a blood vessel by farting, a man with fair skin and shaggy black hair and lastly a quite beautiful woman with magenta colored hair and bright teal colored eyes.

"Can I help you guys with something?" Matthew questioned as he was now eating dark chocolate ice cream with marshmallows in it

"Yes I'm Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry and leader of the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore introduced himself

"And I should care about you because…." Matthew asked wondering why he should care about discount Gandalf's titles

"Because you are in grave danger Harry." Dumbledore answered with his patented grandfatherly smile

"It your talking about these guys in skull masks with black robes...then I've got that covered. Since I'd just like to say that they're not all that difficult to take out. But what they are is a bunch of jerks that won't leave me alone...and in my defense they started it." Matthew responded as he continued eating his ice cream before wiping his mouth

"Since I already had to deal with this werewolf that went on about the dark lord before I let him have...the furry bastard ruined a perfectly good jacket and shirt." Matthew added considering that he was none to pleased about Fenrir's damaging of his clothes

"Wait a second your the one who killed Fenrir Greyback?" Tonks asked as Matthew finished his ice cream

"Yeah as he was just really annoying to deal with is all, as seriously has that man not heard of mouthwash. Because his breath smelled of nothing but rotting meat and roadkill." Matthew answered in disgust considering that he was the unlucky participant in having to smell his breath up close

"I can't believe my own godson killed Fenrir of all people, as Remus must be ecstatic." Sirius noted as for Matthew to have killed the man who ruined his life the former werewolf must of been absolute overjoyed

"Anyways barring that...who's your gorgeous friend over their?" Matthew questioned looking over towards Tonks

"I'm Tonks by the way." Tonks spoke going up near the warlock

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Matthew by the way, as I wouldn't mind going out with you sometime if your interested?" Matthew asked the magenta haired woman before him

"So are you asking me out on a date...as you know I'm almost 10 years older than you." Tonks told him as Matthew's demeanor remained unfazed

"You act as though I care about that. Since all I see is a gorgeous woman who I'd like to maybe take to dinner and movie if your up to it." Matthew replied since it didn't really matter how much older she was then him, as he'd merely like a chance to go out with her and see where it went

"Well then I guess we'll be going out soon enough, after all why would I want to say no to a charmer like you." Tonks spoke in a flirtatious tone

"Enough of this. As we are here on a mission not for you to flirt like some ditzy schoolgirl." Percy scolded the magenta haired woman

"Hey maybe I want her to flirt with me, besides I never asked for your input when I'm talking to this lovely lady." Matthew spoke turning his gaze towards Percy

"We were sent here to help bring you to Professor Dumbledore's side and reunite you with your parents and I will not have that impeded because you two want to flirt like horny school children." Percy spoke in his studious and pompous tone of voice

"I'm sorry but it almost sounds like you want me to be with the people who let me nearly die out at sea. So you're gonna have to repeat that, since I'm not hearing you clearly." Matthew responded his cordial and kind voice flipping to razor sharp and menacing

"We were sent here to collect you and have you come back to your parents where you'll be reunited with them, as I will not fail here. So gather your things and come with us immediately." Percy spoke as unknown to him the almost suffocating smell of sea water and the flights starting to flicker seafoam green and coral red was happening

"Let me tell you something right now. You do not command anything of me, as there is only one thing in this world that does and you are not it. So do not waste my time or demand things of me that pertain towards those two." Matthew spoke as the lights kept flickering between the mix of oceanic colors and normal ones while ocean water was beginning to rapidly puddling out of the floors

"Sirius what the bloody hell is going on here?" Tonks questioned seeing the flights flicker and glow

"I don't know, but whatever's going on I'm betting it's because Percy has pissed my godson off." Sirius spoke considering that the pressure was akin to diving to deep into the depths of the ocean

"I don't care what tricks you're trying to pull. But as the future Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic I will not be cowed down to by someone who's throwing a temper tantrum, now collect your things and follow us back to see your parents immediately." Percy ordered of Matthew as the lights were now a kaleidoscopic mix of seafoam green and coral red as the ice cream parlor now had ocean and sea water up to nearly their knees

In that moment it could be safely assumed that Percy had fucked up as Matthew's eyes were now glowing a spectral green like a furious specter, as he raised his hand and blasted Percy with eldritch energy that while it wouldn't kill him. He'd be in the hospital as the 3rd eldest Weasley was sent flying out of the ice cream shop, as everyone felt fear as the young warlock looked like he was in the next few minutes going to put a hole in someone's chest.

"You know I do not like to lose my temper like that, so for that I will apologize for. But let me make something perfectly and abundantly clear to the 3 of you. For none of you will ever demand anything from me in your lives. For none of you are the one I serve, as only he is the one that can compel me to do anything. So the next time any of you try to demand anything from me when it concerns the ones who abandoned me, then make note of your friend who I was generously holding back against." Matthew told them as the room was now bathed in seafoam green and coral red light giving it an haunting and menacing feeling

"Harry my boy, I'm sure that young Percy didn't mean to sound so harsh. However, your parents do miss you and…" Dumbledore tried to say but was found himself silenced by the menacing glare from the young warlock

"Do not say or even speak their names in my presence. As they only fill me with disgust and contempt for their actions towards me. So while I'm still in my right state of mind I'd suggest you leave my presence now." Matthew told them as luckily enough Dumbledore and Sirius obliged and went to collect the unconscious Weasley

"I'm sorry about him...but I hope this...doesn't change us possibly going out." Tonks spoke with slight fear tinging her voice

"It does not and sorry about the loss of my temper..as usually this does not happen." Matthew told her as his anger began to somewhat subside

"Nevertheless here's my number if you'd want to contact me about it." Matthew told her as he went to his backpack and pulled a slip of paper with his cellphone number on it

"Thank you and once again sorry about all of this." Tonks said as she took the paper as Matthew gave her an expression that told her "it's fine and don't worry about it

 _"Well at least I have a date with a hot lady, so that's an upside."_ Matthew thought to himself as he reigned in the power of his patron

"The downside is that I'll have to help pay for repairs and the people here are now scared and probably have pissed themselves in fright of what's happened." Matthew sighed seeing the terrified faces of the patrons of the ice cream shop that included the workers their as well

"So do you need help fixing or paying for that window?" Matthew asked sheepishly as the workers were still terrified at the display of power

* * *

 **(2 days later, August 19th 2017, 2:10 Pm, Number 12 Grimmauld Place)**

It was 2 days later as the Order was soon taking in the shock of Percy having been injured by Matthew and suffice to say the Order was reeling from what to do against the warlock.

"The only thing I can say is that whatever Harry was using was not normal magic." Sirius spoke knowing that whatever his godson was using was far from standard magic

"What are you going on about Sirius?" James questioned his friend

"I'm telling you that whatever he was using didn't feel like his own magic...it felt like something else. Something that makes whatever Voldemort has seem like child's play by comparison, because in those short moments I've never felt anything like that before." Sirius answered as the power he felt from Matthew was unlike anything he felt before

Because it didn't reek of any malice or ill intent, yet it felt ancient and almost otherworldly in power as the magic is godson drew upon felt like something far older and unearthly and most of all dwarfing Dumbledore and Voldemort like an clownfish before a great white shark.

"But still you gotta admit that what he did was pretty cool." Tonks said considering that she had to admit that it was pretty cool

"What he did landed Percy in the hospital with 3 broken ribs and a cracked and nearly broken sternum, dislocated shoulders among his other injuries." Lily said sternly at the fact that Percy had to be taken to St. Mungo's for his injuries where Molly and Arthur were in worry for their son's condition

"In his defense he was kind of had it coming. Considering that he got warned multiple times to not keep angering him, but when he didn't listen then he got sent right through a window." Tonks told them considering that Matthew did give him chances to not keep running his mouth and ordering him around

"If there's one thing that can be agreed on is that he's Molly's son and he acted like she probably would've if we brought her along." Sirius added considering that things would've ended up the same or worse if Molly had come along

"You're not too terribly wrong about that." James agreed as the attention turned towards Tonks

"But why your keeping my son's phone number is beyond...especially when you're a full decade older than him." James added as the metamorphmagus expression gained a delighted smirk

"Well for one have you seen him lately…as he's hot. And since he offered to take me out on a date sometime later on I told him I'd give him a call. Besides he didn't seem to mind at all that I was older than him." Tonks replied considering that she didn't care or mind if she was older than Matthew as she was more than game

"You can't be serious on going with a date with him Nymphadora, as he's just a child and my child to be more precise!" Lily exclaimed at the fact that Tonks would date her eldest child

"Well for one he's not a child and is legally an adult, so I can date him if I so please. Furthermore never call me Nymphadora, or you're gonna regret it." Tonks told her as her magenta haired turned burning red at being called the name she hated since growing up

"Which means if I want to not only date him, but go as far as to bang his brains out then I will, after all I bet her wouldn't mind being with an actual woman than whatever girls you'd try and set him up with." Tonks added in a partially teasing manner, since Matthew was of legal age then he was more than free game to her

"You are not gonna have sex with my son, as over my dead boy I'll let this happen." Lily said as she refused to let such a thing happen to her child or hear of such a thing

"You've lost the right to make that decision for him a long time ago Lily. Because if I get the chance to take it far enough, then guess what. I'm gonna give him a night to remember and make sure he makes me feel like a woman again, since its been 2 years going on 2 and a half since I"ve had any. And that's 2 years too damn long." Tonks retorted with a lustful grin on her face considering that it has been way too long for her

Because the last time she'd been with anyone it was with someone she'd met from the Department of Mysteries and suffice to say that in bed the only mystery to be solved was that his broom couldn't fly right in the bedroom leading to many a night where she was left blue balled and disappointed.

"Well when we do manage to get him back and reconnect our family, I'll be able to introduce him to girls of his age from Hogwarts. Since I'd rather not have him be corrupted by you." Lily spoke having wanted to introduce him to a nice girl that was up to her standards

"And another thing that Moody and I were talking about with some of the other members is that are you even sure that you doing this would work. Because how do you know for a single fact that the plan Dumbledore suggested will even work?" Tonks questioned bringing up something that she thought needed to be said

"Because when Percy even mentioned the two of you it just made him angry and it was enough to make Sirius and I afraid. And that was just by him exerting his power." Tonks added considering that if Matthew's getting angry could not only make them afraid but visibly affect the area

"I'm sorry Lily but the thing is that not even Voldemort has the same power that he has. Because when you can make the floors and walls crack open and almost flood the place in anger, that is power I don't want to mess with. Not to even mention that the power he drew on felt beyond anything we've ever encountered." Sirius spoke seeing as how whatever Matthew was using was beyond normal magic and something that made him extremely weary of his godson

"Then what do you suggest we do give up on our son? As I refuse to do so after getting a second chance after several years." James questioned before he was met by a look from Alistor Moody

"Alright then while you seem to be so dead set about getting back your eldest. Have either of you mentioned that you were doing this to Raphael or having even mentioned you were looking for him?" Moody countered as both parents went silent at the mention of Raphael

"No we haven't...as we'd planned to surprise him and tell him eventually of Harry." Lily spoke causing the grizzled auror to frown at them

"You two really are a piece of work. As you go on and on about wanting to reconnect your family, which the two of you broke apart by choice. Yet you fail to take in consideration the feelings of Raphael, as how do you know he'll even get along with Harry? Because have either of you considered that the two may not like each other?" Moody said in raising a quite valid point

Because one thing that James and Lily had failed to consider because they were so caught up in their want to reconnect their family is how it would affect Raphael, considering that with Raphael having to worry about his issues with Wild Magic. His finding out that his long lost elder brother was still alive and was going to be rejoining their family after who knows how many years apart, wouldn't exactly go so well with him and if anything would more than likely have a negative aftermath.

"Since the two haven't been around each other since Raphael was but a 2 year old, so how do you think that with everything going on around him. That he'd react or better yet take to having to having something this monumental dropped in his lap positively? Because in case the two of you haven't noticed he's already having to deal with enough on his plate." Moody added considering that Raphael between his the Boy Who Lived and his struggling with his being a conduit of Wild Magic it would no doubt not help improve his mood

"Moody is right. Because Prongs and Lilypad; Raphael is more stressed than what any 15 year old should. Considering that I'm surprised he hasn't popped a blood vessel yet." Sirius agreed considering that Raphael internally looked like he was about to burst

"We just want to reconnect our family and try to make it work like we could've." James spoke in defense of himself and his wife

"That's fine and all. But you two are failing to realize that the time for that has come and went. Since Amelia and I are having to both raise Aries and help in parenting Susan and trust us that in and of itself isn't an easy task." Sirius told the two as raising both his son and the niece of his wife was more than a handful to say the least

"What's the point your trying to get at here Sirius?" James questioned his longtime friend

"The point being that we took the time to make what we have in helping to raise and parent the both of them work. While you two are trying to and attempting to if this plan to get Harry back works, cram over a decade's worth of parenting into something that can easily fall apart. Not to mention that are the two of you even sure that Harry will be so willing to want to reconnect with either of you?" Sirius answered back as the bottom line was that what he'd done in helping to parent his son and his adopted niece took years while they were trying to play catch up a decade late

"We have to try, as we deserve to have this chance to try and put our family back together. Since we'd already lost out on it once and twice over when he'd supposedly died. This is possibly our 3rd and last chance that we can't afford not to take." Lily spoke with slight hints of desperation creeping into her voice at wanting to repair her family

"That's the thing. Do either of you really deserve this chance? Because you left him with people that left him to drown tied up at the bottom of the ocean. And did this all without a moment's hesitation. So really ask yourselves this one question. After everything I put my firstborn child through with relatives who hated his guts, would I really deserve to have him back in my family and much less form a relationship with?" Tonks questioned the both of them as she walked off to leave them to stew on what was said to them both

"She's right you know, as after Moony having left the Order for Russia and everything else going on can you two really afford to handle something that will have the possibility of spectacularly backfiring?" Sirius questioned as he walked up to James

"As take it from a fellow father and family man, that it may not seem like they do. But children remember and hold onto more things than what we'd think. So tell me something James how do you think your son will feel about his father who allowed for everything that happened up until that night to happen to him?" Sirius questioned further as the Potter patriarch couldn't help but let those words weigh heavy on his mind

* * *

 **(Several Hours Later, London, 9:45 Pm)**

It was several hours later as Matthew soon lie asleep as he'd checked into one of the hotels within London, yet instead of peaceful dreams he was met by a sight he recognized all too well.

"W-What are you doing here master? As what do you need of me?" Matthew questioned looking at his many eyed patron

 **"Do not bring worry onto yourself my servant. As I've not come to command you to carry out anything. But instead to warn you of something now that you've returned to your homeland."** Leviathan answered in its thunderous and resonant voice that sounded like tidal waves crashing onto the surface

"What do you have to warn me of? Because if you are talking about these Death Eaters that seem to plague this place, then I assure you that I can more than handle it." Matthew wondered considering that if it was the Death Eaters then he had that completely handled

 **"No I do not mean the minions of the one who claims himself as a dark lord, who's more of an ant than anything else. But instead I come to warn you of the one you met last night. The one who calls himself Dumbledore."** Leviathan told him as Matthew raised an eyebrow at this

"You mean the old man? I'm sorry but he doesn't look like a threat at all, as to be honest he looks more or less like he belongs in a retirement home than anything else." Matthew replied considering that he wasn't threatened by Dumbledore in any capacity

 **"Although he doesn't have the overwhelming power to bring you to your knees. He does have many followers and people he's brought under his thrall within this land. That are more than capable of carrying out his bidding."** Leviathan informed him of Dumbledore's many followers

 **"For that old man seeks to bring you under his false light and subjugate you and remake and mould you into a puppet for his schemes. As he seeks to bind you down to a lesser level of power and manipulate you into serving his cause, as a martyr for his plans."** Leviathan added having sensed and felt the true intentions of the elderly wizard during the short encounter

"As though I'd let some old man puppeteer me and try and bring me down. As I've worked damned hard to attain this power you've given me and I will not let it be weakened or be bound because he wants to play God with my life." Matthew spoke in vehement refusal

Because he spent years in mastering and controlling the eldritch powers given to him by his patron and getting to where he was now, therefore he wasn't going to let some old man who belonged in a senior citizen home playing bingo limit his power and potential. For the young warlock would have none of this as he'd rather damn himself to the 9 hells or the chaotic land of the Fae creatures, than let himself be bound or controlled by anyone or anything.

 **"It is good that you still have your will about you. Because I refuse to have a servant who does not have a will and drive of their own. For you've truly lived up to your potential as my servant throughout your tenure as such."** Leviathan told Matthew as the entity refused to have a weak willed servant in its service and finding such a thing to be of disgust

"Thank you for the kind words, as you do honor me." Matthew thanked his patron as such words he took with high praise and esteem

"Still how am I supposed to fight against his followers, as I still refuse to allow myself to bound or controlled by a doddering old man?" Matthew asked in wondering how he'd be able to combat them

 **"That all depends on what he will try to use against you. As think back to your travels my servant, for not all of them were one through battle and sheer force of power. For some of them were because you had allies you've made to help you along the way."** Leviathan reminded him of the fact that not all of Dumbledore's followers would come after him with spells

"Sometimes I do forget that I've made a lot of friends in high places. Which means if I'm gonna stand a chance against this old fool, that I'll have to call in some favors." Matthew said in knowing that he'd have to call in some help and favors from both allies and friends he'd made along the way

 **"Indeed. For those you've helped in your journey are part of the key to evading this man's attempts to control and puppeteer you for his own agenda. Because if you are to survive here and remain as the potent force you've become. Then you must both unleash the power you've obtained in these several years since being under my service and call upon help from the allies you've made in the time you've traveled across these lands."** Leviathan advised to it's servant

Because if Matthew was going to remain as he was and avoid and remain free of Dumbledore's manipulations to make him a puppet for his Greater Good, then he'd both would need to use the might of his patron and the allies he's made along the way.

"Don't worry my master as I will not fail here, after all you gave me my second chance at life and I will forever be grateful for that." Matthew spoke as he would be forever grateful towards his patron for gifting him new life

"Which is why I will not squander it in being used and enslaved to this old man's games and power plays. Because if he wants to try and take me and turn me into something that I'd be disgusted with, then he will do so over my cold dead corpse. For my freedom will never be taken from me so long as I can still draw a single breath." Matthew added his voice full of unshakable determination and resolve in wanting to retain his freedom as it currently was

 **"Excellent that you still maintain your resolve, as this is all I've come to impart unto you my servant. As be weary of those around you in this land. For his followers lurk at every corner."** Leviathan told him before it's presence departed from Matthew's mind

 _"Don't worry I will, as no one shall take my freedom away from me. As over my cold dead corpse they'll take it from me."_ Matthew thought to himself ready to defend his freedom

* * *

 **(The next day, August 20th 2017, 7:05 Pm, Malfoy Manor)**

It was soon the next evening later as Voldemort had called in Snape were called due to the fact that a certain warlock had recently carved a bloody path through his forces.

"So explain to me once again how a teenager has not only taken out a part of my forces, but also one of my strongest enforcers? Because I am just waiting to hear this." Voldemort questioned him as it was obvious by his expression that underlying fury was in his tone

"My lord you have to understand that this isn't anyone we're dealing with. As this is the brother of the one who had once vanquished you my lord and he is far more powerful than what could've anticipated." Snape spoke as his eyes refused to meet the ruby eyed gaze of the dark lord

"Severus when you report to me, you look me in the face when you speak to me. As I am your lord and I will be given the respect of such. Or I will do worse than a Cruciatus curse to you." Voldemort told the potions master who looked up to meet the serpentine face of Voldemort himself

"As tell me how strong is his magic Severus? For what exactly am I up against that he was able to take out my followers with such impunity and do not lie to me to spare my feelings on the subject." Voldemort questioned as he did not want anything left out

"He was capable of using wandless magic and had used an axe that radiated some foreign magic, that used neither light or dark magic. But instead something completely alien all together." Snape answered back as he did not know what to make of the magic that Matthew had used

Considering that it was neither anything like the dark magic Voldemort wielded or the magic that was used by other wizards, but instead some primeval and bizzare magic that felt far older and unearthly than anything he's ever encountered.

"Interesting that you say this. For is their anything of note concerning this magic that you'd witnessed from your reports that matches up with the death of Fenrir, as our scouts had reported the same type of magic used against him?" Voldemort questioned further as to if there was anything else of importance

"Yes as during the encounter in which I and the others had faced him. One other thing that struck me as odd was the fact that the magic he used did not come from himself, or rather it felt like he was drawing upon something else and using its power as his own." Snape answered considering that with each spell that Matthew cast he had gleaned that he was drawing it from something or someone else

"Interesting. As this does complicate things, considering that any spells to counter this would only end in failure. Seeing as how there is no possible or truly accurate way to go against this." Voldemort spoke as he was for one of the few times perplexed in what to do in this situation

"It should also be of your notice my lord that from what was gathered; that he holds no allegiance to Dumbledore either." Snape told him as to the fact that Matthew was essentially a wild card

"This information is for the most part intriguing Severus. As we now have a powerful wild card that not even that old foolish goat has control over. Oh how that must be tearing him apart to know that someone which such potential power isn't in his grasp." Voldemort said with a serpentine grin that the consolation to all of this was that Matthew wasn't on Dumbledore's side

"Yet this does make things all the more interesting on how to approach things, now that this wild card has entered our midst." Voldemort spoke finding that this has become much more interesting as of yet

"So what will you have us do my lord? As I can assemble a force to intercept and capture him or destroy him necessary?" Snape questioned as to what he would have Voldemort command of him

"No you not do such a thing Severus. In fact give the order that unless absolutely of necessity that no one is to engage the boy without my command. As I am now invested to see how things play out." Voldemort spoke as his serpentine smile never left his face

"Are you sure that is a wise idea? As not to admonish you or anything of that nature. But the boy is quite powerful and I was wondering if doing so would be a good decision?" Severus wondered and was somewhat curious as to why Voldemort would allow Matthew to continue living instead of capturing him

"As you've said Severus this boy is a wild card that has no allegiance to either side. Therefore why antagonize the boy any further and have him further diminish our forces, when Dumbledore's need to have everything under his light will have the boy go on the attack against him." Voldemort replied finding no real reason to antagonize Matthew and have the warlock go after him

"Besides now that it's been brought to my attention that someone has such power under their belt, and can actually prove a worthwhile threat. I think that it is time that I do some much needed improvements of my own." Voldemort added considering that with Matthew having provided an actual threat the dark lord knew that he would have to step up his game

"But my lord you already are one of the most powerful dark lords in known history. Why would you need to further increase your power when you already have such might already?" Snape questioned as a feeling of terror began to well up from within as the serpentine smile on Voldemort's face slightly widened

"Because during my time as a wraith and no longer having a corporeal body. I had realized something that made all too much sense to me. And that was during my first campaign I was limiting myself by having barely scratched the surface of the dark arts. For I allowed myself to think that the dark arts were enough, when during my time I realized that their was so much more that I'd been missing out on." Voldemort spoke as he rose up from his seat

"For I'd realized that the dark arts I'd been learning from were only a small part of one of the major schools of magic and the fact that I'd been only focusing on one sect of such a vast array of knowledge and power. Well that just didn't sit right with me at all in the absolute slightest, which is why for the past number of years I've been going from host to host amassing as much knowledge as possible in order to increase my power. Because there's so much that I've learned and now even as I continue to learn more I can't yet wait to put it to use." Voldemort spoke as an sinister amount of mirth was evident in the serpentine faced dark lord's voice

Because Voldemort after his defeat had realized that by just focusing on the dark arts which were just a small part of the school of necromancy, he'd been limiting himself so much when he could've been far greater in might and actually have conquered Britain in half the time had he'd been smart about it. Which was why he spent the next set of years going from host to host, gaining knowledge of not just the field of necromancy but also other schools of magic that had caught his interest.

"I must say that I had no idea that you'd been so studious this past decade." Snape spoke both impressed and terrified that Voldemort had gained a thirst for knowledge

"Of course and now that my eyes have opened themselves to this new window of possibility. I can safely say that this time around..Dumbledore's fledgling order will not stand as equal a chance as they did in the 1st war. Because unlike the 1st war I an no longer limited to just having focused into the dark arts as now that I've began to open up into the other schools of magic. His order will be more than shambles." Voldemort said as he felt a sense of newfound confidence in himself

"So what will you do with your newfound powers?" Snape questioned feeling the terror within having almost gripped him like a black hole

"Easy enough as for now we play quiet and continue to infiltrate the Ministry, as I still have a few plans here and their to make sure our take over of things runs as efficiently as possible. For I want this all to go off without a hitch." Voldemort spoke as he still had things he needed iron out for his takeover of the Ministry of Magic

"As you wish my lord and is their anything else that you will require of me this evening?" Snape asked as to what further things the dark lord would require of him

"Only that you give the order that whatever the name of the Potter who killed Fenrir is not to be attacked or captured without my expressed permission. And that doing so...well I will put it to you this way Severus." Voldemort instructed him as a aura of pale silver and vibrant absinthe green radiated from him

"That anyone who disobeys this order will be put to use in some of what I've been meaning to test out, in my studies that have give me new ideas." Voldemort told him as the magic he radiated had an insidious an almost parasitic feel to it that made his blood almost go to a chill

"I will see to it that your order is made loud and clear my lord." Snape spoke as he apparated away

 _"Now then as for this mystery Potter. The only thing I can safely say is that I can't wait to see more of what your capable of….as this is looking to be a interesting year."_ Voldemort thought to himself as he went off to go and continue his studies into the arcane

 **So then with the order having made contact with Matthew and it having gone up in smoke, we see that they plan to soon attempt to get him into the fold, while Matthew's patron not only warns him of Dumbledore. But also we see that Voldemort has now no longer limited himself to the Dark Arts, as find out how this shall all further unfold in the new chapters of Harry the Hexblade.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hope you guys liked this chapter since oh boy was this just a good deal of fun to have written out, but without further delay let's get down to it.**_

 _ **First we've got the Order making contact with Matthew and failing spectacularly, as I felt right to have Percy be the one to screw it up instead of Mundungus; since he's been done to death and Percy out of the HP characters is in my list for least favorite, since he reminds me of a male Hermione.**_

 _ **Next up we've got the aftermath to them making contact with Matthew and not only setting up the pairing as Tonks and Matthew, but also setting straight the fact one thing that I felt would be addressed and that is how Raphael would even take all of this if their plan worked and further letting them have it on account of their parenting.**_

 _ **Following that we get a bit between Leviathan and Matthew and the former warning Matthew to be careful of Dumbledore's manipulations and also imparting to him the one thing I fail to see happen in neglected HP fics where Harry's become super strong. That being his putting to use all of the possible allies and friends he would've made along the way up to this point, something that I want to try and expand on during the story and show a bit that not everything's one through shows of power and might.**_

 _ **Lastly we've got the scene between Voldemort and Snape which was my favorite to do considering that I got to write out a more not so much menacing as tactile and intelligent Voldemort, since as a dark lord I picture him as acting more intelligent and thought out. Therefore I want it to show not just in his planning but also in his expanding upon the dark arts that I've now had be a part of the school of necromancy, but also delving into other schools of magic that'll be fun to expand on.**_

 _ **So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignore while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted.**_

 _ **That being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys great content to read, as next chapter will be the Order's attempt at trying to bring Matthew into their fold more directly, as well as Raphael's official debut into the story.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Bladed Vaults by Solution.45**_

 _ **Random End Song: The Threat is Real by Megadeth**_


	4. Chapter 4: Leviathans and Phoenixes

**(Chapter 4: Leviathan vs Phoenixes)**

It was soon approaching the end of August as Matthew was continuing his sightseeing around London, but he was also patiently anticipating the moment Dumbledore and those from his Order would try to take him on. With him taking the advice of his patron and preparing when they'd come for him, as they would try to capture him and take him and strip him of his freedom; then they'd do so over his cold dead corpse seeing as how he wouldn't go down without a fight.

So until that time he continued to enjoy his time going around London and taking pictures of the sights in the great city, but the moment he would be able to sense their presence he'd let them have it in full force.

* * *

 **(August 24th 2017, London, 8:40 Pm)**

It was 20 minutes till 9 at night as the Order members had apparated towards the spot where Matthew's magic was last felt, yet it couldn't help but be felt that they were led to this location like cattle being led to the slaughter.

"So you all finally came for me…after all I should've known it was only a matter of time." Matthew spoke as he looked at the Order members gathered

"Especially the two who sent me away like I was garbage. As let me guess you've come to once again send me off to another one of my abusive relatives, or better yet finish what dear old Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia tried to do to me several years ago." Matthew added with bitterness as the two of them let out a nervous gulp at harsh words of their firstborn

"Harry we're sorry about what happened…" James had tried to say yet the glare from the warlock silenced him as eldritch power radiated forth

"My name is not Harry, as that name and person died the moment I was left with the Dursleys and soon enough left to die out at sea. As its Matthew now and you will all do well to remember it." Matthew spoke his eyes glowing seafoam green and coral red as he was internally seething with fury

"Harry my boy we've just come to take you back to your family, as they've sorely missed you for quite some time and only wish to make things right. As I know things may have been rough for you growing up and during those past several years but..." Dumbledore told him in his grandfatherly tone yet before anymore could be said the oppressive power of Matthew's patron began to further erupt

"You do not get to speak of that like you know me. Because do you know what made all of that the worse and what burned me the most was that the Dursleys never got punishment until I gave it to them." Matthew spoke as sea water began to burst out of the ground

"Because my death never gained the justice it should've and all because dear old Uncle Vernon was friends with some of the police and and people within the court system. For all he had to do was just ask a few favors that they were too happy to oblige for and guess what. My death was forever buried and never to be solved, after all no one would miss a freak if his case neer even made it to the front desk. So I can't even begin to tell you how furious I was at the fact that my death was so easily erased." Matthew explained at the fact that Vernon had used his connections to easily get away with nearly murdering Matthew that night

"We're so sorry, as we were just trying to keep you safe and protected from the dark lord. As we were just trying to do what was best for you." Lily spoke barely repressing the urge to tear up at hearing how her son's near death was so easily covered up

"Don't you dare say that you are sorry to me. Because if you were sorry in the first place you wouldn't have sent me there...and all because you were afraid of someone that was already dead. How pathetic." Matthew spat in contempt as he felt no sympathy for them whatsoever

"Now see here young man you're parents did the best they could, as they're here to take you back home where you belong. As stop this nonsense right now and come home already!" Molly yelled out at the irate looking warlock

"I'm sorry but who are you tell me to come home to those failures for parents. Considering that they put me with people that would almost regularly beat me with iron skillets or let's not forget Aunt Petunia burning me with cigarettes, because I burned her bacon and toast?" Matthew questioned as his voice was razor sharp like a whip across the back of a rebellious slave

"I'm the person who's son you put in St. Mungo's and the same person who is telling you to grow and move past what happened to you, so you can be with the people that give a damn about you and want to be a family with you again. So stop this rubbish now as your mother and father have been doing their best to straighten things out so you can have a chance to be with you're family, as I bet that even your brother would be dying to meet you." Molly admonished him as Matthew did a double take at that

"I'm sorry…..but d-did you just say I have a brother?" Matthew spoke as he was caught off guard by this newfound revelation

"Yes his name is Raphael, he's your younger brother and if you came back then you'd get the chance to meet him. So come back with us already and stop this nonsense so you can go home and be with your family." Molly said as soon enough after saying that rage further ensued from Matthew

"So you mean to tell me I not only had my childhood ruined and was sent to death at the bottom of the ocean because of you two, but also had the chance to know my brother stolen from me. Oh….that...that is just the…" Matthew spoke finding himself unable to find words for how angered he was in this moment

"Now look here, I think it's about high time you stop throwing your temper tantrum so we can all get on with our night. As I'm sure that you're just exaggerating your sob story." Mundungus spoke in wanting to go onto 3 Broomsticks and get wasted with some Fire Whiskeys

"You know just for that comment...I think I'll show you all why I am not to be trifled with." Matthew responded as he leveled his glare towards Mundungus

That in mind in a burst of eldritch power, ocean water erupted in a 20 foot radius around him before soon enough launching itself towards Mundungus, for the others were too slow to react as it soon partially cocooned him. With them all watching in horror as it swirled and spiraled rapidly as it began to tear at him in every conceivable way, with being not even a full minute before his insides were crushed and shredded as he fell down with blood pouring out of every orifice in his body; as the ocean water soon dispersed itself.

"W-What did you do to him?" James asked at the quick and brutal manner Mundungus was killed with

"It's easy enough really, I used the power I was given on that night to more or less crush him. Yet I rarely use it due to the fact that its more messy than its worth using." Matthew answered as one of the gifts given to him by his patron was using the power of the depths to crush his enemies although he disliked using it because of the mess it normally made

"Now then I will only tell you all this once...leave my sight now and never bother me again. Or otherwise this will not end well at all for any of you. As I do not want to be further provoked, but if you wish to press the issue; then let it be known I gave all of you a chance to walk away from this without further bloodshed." Matthew spoke considering that despite his outburst of rage towards Mundungus he really didn't want to fight

"I'm afraid we can no longer do that, as you've now forced our hand to take action against you. As one day you'll thank us for having put you back on the side of light my dear boy." Dumbledore spoke as they raised their wands against the warlock

"Fine I suppose as it seems we'll do this the hard way. However, did you all honestly think that I wouldn't have prepared for if things south." Matthew replied as he slammed his palms onto the ground and pulsed eldritch energy into the ground

That in mind the Order members present soon saw multiple warding glyphs appear upon the ground glowing seafoam green and coral red, with the Order members having tried to get out of the way but were soon blasted with bursts of acid, arcs of lethal lightning or concussive blasts of sonic energy exploding like a grenade in a 20 foot radius. With many of them being bombarded and disoriented as they tried to get out of the bombardment, with Emmeline Vance and Elphias Doge having died with Emmeline's face and throat having been eaten away by the acid and Elphias having been fatally electrocuted.

The Order Members present were slightly out of breath after having to run over 300 feet and keep up Protego spells for so long, as their clothes were ruined and had the injuries from the wards set by Matthew to show for it. Yet the assault wasn't over when they saw Matthew who'd been tailing them the whole way had necrotic energy gather around him, before soon enough he pointed his finger out at James and fired a beam of seafoam green and jet black necrotic energy that streaked it's way towards him.

With Shacklebolt having dived in the way of the hit and was struck dead on by the attack and falling to the ground in a heap, as his body looked withered,dessicated and necrotized as though he were flash mummified within the span of seconds. With everyone present in shock of Shacklebolt having been killed off so quickly by the attack, while Matthew just looked on at them with his axe in hand and eldritch energies in the other.

"You see I wanted to avoid doing this, yet all of you are so insistent on wanting to take me back to the people I hold in contempt for." Matthew spoke as he really didn't want to do this or be bothered with their want in having him on their side

"H-How could you do that to him, as he was innocent in this?" Lily questioned as Matthew's now partially stalwart expression remained unchanged

"The thing is that he's not so much really dead at the moment..but he will be messing one of you up right now." Matthew told them as soon enough Shacklebolt's corpse rose up as it now had multi colored coral and barnacles growing out of it

"To use such dark power, how far have you fallen." Dumbledore spoke in abject surprise of what he was now witnessing

"Oh please that is far from the worst I can do." Matthew told him as soon enough the zombified auror began to attack one of the other Order members

With the shock of this being overcame as Shacklebolt's corpse began to attack at Sturgis Podmore who was pinned down as his flesh was both rent and eaten from his body, until the zombified Auror found himself soon taken out of the picture by a multitude of Reducto's. Blasting apart the dark skinned Auror's corpse yet at the expense of both of their lives soon being snuffed out, as Podmore's corpse was due to the warped and zombified form of Shacklebolt having mangled and torn apart his throat, face and upper torso into a bloody mess.

With their numbers now effectively halved by the young warlock who'd barely lifted a finger during all of this was merely staring them down, with Matthew really not wanting to do this any further considering that he got nothing out of this. For he soon raked his hand across the blade of his axe and soon enough within a 10 foot radius a sharp noise strong enough to shatter glass and stone erupted, bringing the remaining Order members to their knees and knocking Molly unconscious.

For James shot forth Stupify and Confringo curses that were blocked by his son using eldritch energies that radiated from his axe and smashing and deflecting them aside, before slashing him across the face and leaving a deep wound that went from his left temple and curved down to his right jaw. Which left Dumbledore and Lily the remaining two against the powerful warlock who quickly sent blasts of eldritch energy at their hands, which disarmed them of their wands; leaving them defenseless and at the mercy of Matthew who stared them down.

"Now I will only say this once and only once. Leave me alone and never come near me again, as I will only tell either of you this one time and one time only." Matthew told them as this was the only warning he was going to give them

"P-Please Harry…. give us another…. c-c-chance a-and I swear t-that we'll do...better." Lily pleaded as her breath had hitched from the injuries given to her

"Maybe I need to reiterate this one last time, so you'll understand." Matthew said as he walked towards her and knelt down

"Leave me alone and do not try to contact me. As you and the bespectacled idiot had your chance with me and blew it when you sent me to the Dursleys. With the only reason that I leave you and him alive, is because I will not leave my recently found out brother a bastard orphan. Since I am not cruel enough to do that to him." Matthew added considering that was the only reason as to why he did not kill James and Lily right now

"Harry my boy please...understand that...w-what they did..w-was to protect you." Dumbledore wheezed out as Matthew's face snapped towards him

"One more word out of you and I will send you straight to the hells; where you'll be a pit fiends toothpick by sunrise." Matthew warned him as he was nowhere near the mood for Dumbledore's words as he took a deep breath to collect himself

"Now then the two of you can go and collect those of you who aren't dead. However, try anything and I will send you to the 9 hells personally." Matthew added as the two could only nod pained in agreement

That in mind Matthew oversaw the two gathering their living comrades and the deceased before they soon apparated, with Matthew sighing in relief that they were out of his hair for the current moment. Yet it left one thing on the mind of the young warlock that he would have to look into and that being the revelation of his having a brother, for something such as that would not go unattended and would be checked out as soon as possible

* * *

 **(2 days later, August 26th 2017, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 11:25 Pm)**

It was soon enough 2 days later as Raphael Potter was lying asleep in his bedroom before he soon woke up in surprise to see Matthew sitting across from him in his own bedroom with curious green eyes.

"So you're my brother then? Huh not a bad looking guy." Matthew wondered as Raphael could only look on in surprise at the young man who was in his room

"Who in the blazes are you supposed to be?" Raphael questioned as he used his magic to cause a violet werelight to form in the room

"Well if your two bit parents would've made mention of me; before they tried to force me back into their supposed loving embrace. But to get introductions out of the way I'm your long lost brother that they gave up years ago." Matthew told him causing further shock to form on Raphael's face

"Wait a minute your supposed to be Harry? As how in the hell did you even get here or much less in my room?" Raphael questioned as he was trying to wrap his head around this

"To answer the first question yes I am him, but I go by Matthew now. And to the other questions I tracked you down by your magic signature which wasn't hard to do; considering that it was the strongest and most chaotic one within a 5 mile radius. And as to how I got into the house and in your room...it wasn't that hard to get in here since you guys really need better warding." Matthew answered back considering that tracking and getting in here was not that hard of a task to do

 _"Of course I'd be easy to find. As damn it too hell for my being a conduit of that magic._ " Raphael thought considering that his being a conduit for Wild Magic made his magical signature a beacon for those that would want to track him down

"Now then would you mind telling me as to why you are here?" Raphael questioned as he stepped into the light to get a better look at his long lost brother

With him standing nearly a head shorter than Matthew at 5 foot 7 with him having onyx black hair that had a bloodshine tint to it, for he had fair skin and a semi muscular build from years of playing Quidditch, with him having short black hair done in a militant style. As he had a lightning bolt scar above his head and oddly enough his eyes were ridden with heterochromia with his left eye being an almond shaped emerald and his right a vibrant amethyst.

For he was wearing charcoal grey sweatpants and a Critical Role t-shirt of all things that had the picture of all the members of Vox Machina on it; while he wore a necklace with the crest of the Potter family in gold and crimson around his neck.

"Wait a damn minute….you like Critical Role?" Matthew questioned as Raphael looked down at the t-shirt he wore

"Of course I do. As it's one of the few things that I can enjoy between my having to be the Boy Who Lived and trying to make sure that the amount of flare ups I have are kept to a minimum. It's nice to have a few things that bring me actual happiness." Raphael answered back considering that their were a few things that he had that made him actually happy and that was one of them

"I do as well considering that when you're on the road that you need something to keep you continually entertained. Which is why I've been a fan of them since they've come out, since its nice to see those people put on a great show." Matthew said considering that he needed something to enjoy during his downtime from growing stronger and learning more about his abilities

"I guess that's one thing we have in common. As tell me who's been your favorite character from the campaign?" Raphael noted

"Oh that's easy as it's Grog without a doubt. Since that guy is just too much stupid fun to watch." Matthew told him considering that he identified with the barbarian in terms of just keeping things in life to being simplistic

"I'm more of a fan for Scanlan since he's just too much fun and pretty much all of the carefreeness and charm I wish I could have….well when I'm not having to pretend to be Dumbledore's Golden Boy." Raphael said considering that the gnomish bard was what he wish he could be in terms of a social setting

"Well I'm sure you'll get there eventually." Matthew spoke as Raphael straightened himself out

"That's easier said than done. Especially considering that I get pressure from almost everybody to be the supposed chosen one that'll save Britain from Voldemort and have peace restored to Britain. Yet I don't want any of that, since all I really want is to live my best life and just see what's out there waiting for me." Raphael responded considering that was what he mainly wanted

Because in all honesty he didn't really care much for the whole light vs dark thing that had him to go up against Voldemort in some future fight to the death, as that didn't really appeal to him in the slightest whatsoever. Yet what did was understanding more about magic than what he was ever going to be able to at Hogwarts, since one thing he was adamant upon doing was going out there and learning all of the arcane secrets that was out there in the world waiting to be discovered.

"Well if you're gonna do that whatsoever; then the first thing you need to do is stop caring about what other people want from you. Because one thing I've learned over the course of my travels is that if you want something, then that means you've got to be selfish and go for it." Matthew told him considering that you just had to be selfish when you wanted something that you desired

"Since I've stolen more than my fair share of stuff to get what I needed and pissed off a lot of people in the process. Because one thing I will say is that while I'm a nice guy...I'm also a bit selfish which is why when I want something I go after no ifs ands or buts about it." Matthew added considering that he was selfish in that manner of which when something caught his attention then he would chase after it and damn the consequences

"I guess your right about that since I've not had much reasons to act selfishly until recently. Because I can not tell you how much I've had to keep how I feel under wraps with how much pressure I've been under. Or more to the point how much I've been screwed throughout." Raphael told him since up until about last year or a year and a half ago he never had a reason to act truly selfish until recently

"Well you can tell me since I may not have been apart of your life for 13 years, but it you'd like to tell me anything then I'm all ears." Matthew told him considering that he was more or less ready to listen to what his younger brother had to say

"Alright well the thing is that for the most part. Dumbledore as you already have met him has screwed me so much with my magic that thanks to him I have to be careful about the spells I cast or I risk having a surge of Wild Magic flare up." Raphael told him as nothing but pure hate for the elderly wizard was in his voice at the moment

"Wait a minute while I may not know all that much about Wild Magic, I do know that instances of people even having it are rare in and of itself, considering that at it's strongest from what I've heard you can literally bend probability and the strength of your spells to your will." Matthew said having read up on some of what Wild Magic could do in his travels

"Yes well I became a conduit for it; because the old goat from what I'd overhear didn't want me being to strong for his liking and getting any big ideas of going beyond Britain for his plans of the Greater Good. "Therefore he'd put limiter and parasitic runes on me to try and stunt my magic, so it'd be just strong enough to where he could keep me under his thumb. Yet what he never accounted for was that my magic just kept on getting stronger and stronger, so much so that it just kept absorbing those runes like they were nothing. Which in doing so warped and partially destabilized my magical core to where I'm now a conduit for Wild Magic." Raphael informed him of how he came in possession of Wild Magic

Granted thanks to his being a conduit for magic in it's most primordial and chaotic form he could at will increase the potency of his spells, their duration, increase the rate and speed at which they were cast as examples; among his core having grown at a much more accelerated rate to where he could do wandless casting. Yet with all of these advantages came the disadvantages of that with each spell he cast a potential surge of Wild Magic could happen, ranging from as harmless as him turning invisible to being as harmful as dropping a fireball on top of yourself and your friends.

"Man that sucks to the absolute extreme. But my question is why not have told your parents about any of this, as you'd think they'd listen or do something about it?" Matthew questioned as to why James or Lily had never done anything about it

"That's because he's already gotten to them. Since if their is one thing that Dumbledore is strong with it is with enchantment magic, as that senile prick has modified their memories and minds to where they've pretty much become all but subservient to him." Raphael answered considering that Dumbledore was nothing if not crafty in keeping his followers loyal to him by any means

"So they're effectively being puppeteered by him." Matthew spoke as his younger brother could only nod in answer

"Well that makes a lot of sense and with who knows how long he's been doing this, then they're probably too far gone to help by this point." Matthew added considering that messing with the mind over the years pretty much became irreversible at a given point

"Anyways barring that out of the way, is there anything that you'd want from me?" Raphael questioned his elder brother

"For the most part I'd like to actually get to know you, seeing as how I never really knew I had a brother until just a few nights ago." Matthew answered back considering that was the only thing he'd actually want from his brother

"And I'll be honest with you…..Matthew was it. That I honestly am indifferent about this, because sure it's a massive surprise to have found out that I have an older brother. But then again I've gone 13 years without even knowing you existed, so I can't say that I'm particularly happy or angry that you've dropped into my life." Raphael told him seeing as how he had no particularly strong feelings towards Matthew

"Fair enough I guess. After all we both have just found out about each other in such a relatively short span of time." Matthew spoke knowing that it was hard to feel strongly about someone you barely really knew

"Exactly my point. Because while my parents may make a giant fuss about wanting you back in the family and all. I however, just don't really care as your just a stranger to me, granted your an extremely powerful stranger that could probably kill everyone in this house barring me. But bottom line is that don't expect me to make a big mess over me finding out about you, because I just can't really feel anything positive or negative towards you in particular." Raphael told him considering that all Matthew was from his point of view was just an extraordinarily powerful stranger

"I guess I can't fault you for that, but if you ever want to contact me. Here's my number and if that doesn't work this should allow for me to get to where you're at and come to where you are. As all you have to do is just smash it and a portal will open up." Matthew told him as he reached into his backpack an pulled out 4 shiny black pearls with a seafoam green core

"I'll keep that in mind, considering that I don't have as many actual friends as you'd think." Raphael told him considering that people mainly wanted to be friends with him due to his status as the Boy Who Lived

"Well if you ever want someone to talk to, then you only need to give me a call or smash one of them and I'll be right there." Matthew told him as his younger brother took and pocketed the pearls

"Anyways I'll leave you to going back to sleep." Matthew spoke as he went to open up the window

"And for what its worth it was nice to meet you, since I will put these to good use in the future." Raphael told him as he would take his older brother on the offer to contact him

"Excellent and good night, as it was a pleasure meeting you." Matthew told him as he hopped out the window and using the power of his patron dashed off into the night as a blur of pure motion

"Well this certainly has been an exciting night to say the least." Raphael yawned before with a snap of his fingers the werelight was extinguished and headed off to sleep

* * *

 **(The next day, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 2:10 Pm, August 27th 2017)**

It was the next day as Raphael had been practicing some of the spells he'd been practicing a few of the spells he'd had in his arsenal and so far he'd experienced no surges of Wild Magic which was a plus.

"I see your holding up quite well after what happened with everyone." Sirius remarked as Raphael had just walked in and downed his 3rd Butterbeer

"Well it's hard for me to feel sympathy for them, especially because they brought it upon themselves when they tried to pull that stunt with him." Raphael spoke considering that he felt no real sympathy towards anyone who'd gone after Matthew that night

"I did try to talk your father and mother out of doing it. As I tried to tell them that after everything he'd been through and pretty much resenting them and reasonably so, that it'd blow up in their faces. Of all the times I had to be right, it had to be so when we not only suffered a good deal of casualties. But also put one of my good friends in the hospital." Sirius told him and lamenting the fact that both Potters had to be so bullheaded and go after someone who could decimate Voldemort's forces with wandless magic

"With the way I've heard it when I've gone to St. Mungo's and did some snooping around is that he barely had to lift a finger to take them out. Which really puts into perspective that if he was that strong and prepared to nearly eradicate them in the span of a single night….then what chance do they have against the Death Eaters if we're being completely honest." Raphael spoke knowing full well the magnitude of his elder brother's power which did put things in perspective

That being that if Matthew had been strong enough and tactful enough to be able to overwhelm almost 10 Order members so easily within the span of a single night, then what chances did they now stand against Voldemort's forces who've been changing things as of late and not so much going on the offensive as they have been gathering their strength and fortifying themselves.

"Because you can't tell me with a straight face that with how things are going now, that we still have a fighting chance." Raphael added looking up at the shaggy black haired man

"While I've always believed in fighting the good fight more than anyone. Since I completely abhor the dark lord and what he's done. I also have to a family to think about now that I didn't back then. Which means that if things come to the worst then I will do what is best for them." Sirius told him considering that at one point he would've fought till the bitter end with the Order, but now that he had a family to consider he had to do what was best for them

"So you mean leaving the country then?" Raphael asked as he opened up another bottle of Butterbeer

"Yes. And as much as I hate having to say that, because this is my home and the home of my family since the beginning as I've known it. Yet it's also somewhere that given me grief with my original family and had me realize something of importance, which was that you must prioritize the ones you value the most. And it just so happens that I prioritize my wife and son as well as my adoptive daughter above all else." Sirius told him considering that if being Black family taught him one thing he held onto it was to prioritize the ones you valued the most above everything, since they'd be the ones that would be their with till the bitter and harsh end

"Which is why I will do everything in my power to make sure they're safe. Since all of this can be replaced, but they on the other hand can never be. Which is why I'll go to any lengths in order to keep them that way." Sirius swore since no matter what he'd do everything possible to keep them safe from harm even at the cost of his magic

"I wish I could get out of here. But nope I have to be the sacrificial lamb and pretty much be set up to get murdered by the man who put the fear of God into the country as we know it. So I can tell you right now that I don't have a lot to be hopeful for." Raphael told him as cynicism took hold of his voice

"I'm sure that things are looking dire now, but that doesn't mean they're set in stone to be that way. Because I'm sure that some way is going to be found to defeat the dark lord." Sirius spoke in wanting to give the young man some hope to this situation

"And how can you be so certain. Because in case you haven't noticed I can't even cast a spell without having to worry about what my having a flare up. Since how am I supposed to defeat him when I run the risk of something disastrous or maybe possibly beneficial in the off chance happening to me or someone I know." Raphael said feeling almost hopelessness in his having to fight Voldemort

Considering that due to is being a conduit for Wild Magic the effects it could have whenever it flared up present a high risk, due to the fact that no matter how many ways he tried to find a way around it he was in all concerns screwed. Since Voldemort during the time up until his return had been refining and adding to his vast knowledge of magic, while he was just some kid that whenever he cast a spell he risked the possibility of summoning a demon into existence.

"Well the best thing I can really say to you is to try and keep your head up Raphael. Since it may not look like it now but things will start to look up for you soon enough. As everything that's happened is just a rough patch that we all have to go through." Sirius told him in trying to comfort the young man in his most trying time

"I appreciate the sentiment Uncle Sirius, as I really do. But all I want right now is for this whole mess to be over and finally just get out of Britain and start my life anew. Since I want to be somewhere that I can go about as just another man and not as Raphael Potter the Boy Who Lived." Raphael responded since at the end of the day he just wanted to get out of Britain and never look back or be looked upon as his accursed title

"And I'm sure that one day it'll come to pass. But for now the best you can do is carry on with it, since at this point that's really the only thing we can do; now that Voldemort has returned." Sirius spoke considering that they're carrying on throughout everything was the best that they could do under their current circumstances

"I guess your right, still sometimes I just think it would be better if I left this place to its own devices. But then I remember I can't sense as the Boy Who Lived I'm trapped here until who knows how long." Raphael said in wishing and wanting to just leave this place to its own devices against Voldemort and do his own thing outside its walls

"Because you'd think that they'd be able to do just fine without having to depend on a 15 year old to defeat a dark lord, especially when they could just gather up a team of Aurors and ambush and wipe him out in a snap. But apparently we have to depend on the words of some stupid prophecy." Raphael added sourly at the fact that no one didn't just send a bunch of Aurors after Voldemort

Since he felt that it was just a waste of everyone's time that they didn't just zero in on Voldemort's location and have a squad of the most elite Auror's to just ambush and then subsequently obliterate him while he was still amassing power. With it being because of Dumbledore's inaction to just simply go forth and make the smart choice in taking out Voldemort permanently, being one of the reasons in why he saw the elderly wizard as someone who'd to simply put has lived for far to long in a seat of power.

"That is something you and I will never know about. But anyways I must be going as I've got to go and pick up Aries from day care." Sirius spoke having checked his watch and realize it was his time to pick up his son

"Alright and tell the little squirt I said hi." Raphael responded as Sirius waved goodbye before heading off to pick up his son

 _"Well at least someone can go home to a happy family, meanwhile mine is a discordant mess."_ Raphael thought to himself as he chugged the rest of his Butterbeer

* * *

 **(3 days later, August 30th 2017, London, 3:24 Pm)**

It was 6 minutes till half past 3 as Matthew had been taking a stroll down the streets of London when he'd soon enough got a call from none other than Remus.

"Oh hey Remus, its been awhile since I've last talked to you. As how're things going in Russia?" Matthew questioned the former werewolf

"They've been going wonderful, as I can't even begin to tell you how splendid things have gone here for me." Remus answered back sounding much more lively than when he'd first encountered him

"I can tell by the sound of your voice that things are going quite well for you." Matthew spoke in having a good feeling that things were proceeding quite well for Remus

"Where do I even begin since I've gotten here." Remus spoke as he couldn't help but feel in high spirits

That in mind he began to tell Matthew of his having gone on quite well within St. Petersburg, with him now being free to study in the field of transmutation magic like he had been considering that before he was bitten he'd been studying heavily into it. With him having continued his work on the field of magic in secret since his being bitten, with him now in Russia having the funding he wouldn't have gotten in Britain to continue his work as the Auror Academy was quite vested in his studies into transmutation.

"That sounds amazing for what you've been working on their so far." Matthew said in awe of what he'd been told by the former werewolf

"Thank you as it means an incredible amount to me. Considering that thanks to them I can finally finish working on my transmuter stone to such a degree that diseases in general can be wiped out. As granted it's still in its base stages, but it's still something that I've been delighted to see progress in." Remus said with hardly contained excitement since at best it could only cure minor diseases but progress was progress

"By the sound of it, it'll make you filthy rich in about a decade or so when its complete." Matthew surmised considering that with what he was going with he'd make a healthy fortune off it

"Granted the money will more than help out with things. Since when I left Britain I didn't really have much to take with me. But the main thing is that it'll help improve people's quality of life, as my research will vastly make things better for people once it's finished and fully tested." Remus spoke as he was truly happy that his gifts with transmutation would soon be put to good use in helping people

"Since I never would've gotten the funding for my project had I stayed their. As it either would've been turned down due to my former affliction. Or it would've been passed along for a pureblood to take credit and bastardize my work into some abomination, that I'd abhor." Remus added as he was glad he was away from Britain and it's pureblood favoring ways

"Well I'm just mainly happy for you that you've finally found success where your at in your life. As I'd tip my hat to you, but I can neither see you and nor do I have a hat to do so." Matthew told him as the warlock was happy that Remus had begun to find success in his life

"Thank you I appreciate it and I must say that the Auror Academy here has paid me far better than what I'd worked anywhere; Hogwarts included. Since they really do make it feel like an actual school and not a haunted castle." Remus spoke as he'd visited the academy and it felt much more like an actual school

Because to the former werewolf Hogwarts would always hold a special place in his heart as it was the first place he found true friendship, but it failed to update itself and keep up with the world that was changing and leaving it behind in the dust. While at the academy he'd be working at it actually was being kept up to date, considering that it wanted all of its students and staff to be kept up to date with everything magic and technological wise since they believed in making sure everything was at its best.

"Oh yeah I've heard mention of Hogwarts and I can't believe they let people go to a place that's haunted. As I'm sorry but if I had children going to get an education I would make sure that place is very much free of anything that can possibly haunt it. Since I'm not having anyone be terrorized by ghosts." Matthew spoke considering that he found the idea of people sending their children to a place where ghosts haunted and roamed the grounds to be a quite dangerous idea

"Luckily there aren't many ghosts that are violent their. As the majority of them are actually quite nice and mainly wish to converse and interact with the students." Remus informed him of the fact that the ghosts at Hogwarts were for the most part harmless

"Still though it sounds like a dangerous thing to let spirits roam around school grounds. As take it from someone whose fought against banshees and poltergeists before." Matthew spoke having fought against his fair share of unrestful spirits

 _"As seriously how stupid is this guy to have not at least exorcised some of those things from the premise. Since I'll be very much surprised that a possession hasn't occurred and caused a abhorrent incident to ensue."_ Matthew thought to himself considering that someone should've been brought to exorcise the spirits their

"Well since we've talked about myself for a bit. What's gone on with you recently Matthew?" Remus questioned as to if anything's gone on with him

"Well there has been one thing that I'm actually quite excited for." Matthew spoke as a small smile curled across his face

"Really as what do you have planned?" Remus questioned as to what the young warlock had coming up

"Well I've got a date with someone that I'll be going on next week and I'm real excited about it." Matthew spoke feeling real good about his chances on his date this coming week

"That's excellent news. As who's the lucky lady?" Remus inquired as to who the woman was that

"Well her name is Dora and she's absolutely gorgeous, as I swear some succubus have got nothing on her. On top of that she seems like a ball of fun to be around and someone who'd be the life of the party from the few times I've gotten a chance to talk to her since." Matthew answered since he'd shared a few phone calls with Tonks and found her to be a delightful woman to hang around

"Then from one to another I congratulate you on having found yourself a lucky lady to go out with. As it looks like this has become a good year for both of us." Remus congratulated Matthew on his upcoming date with the metamorphmagus

"Thanks I do appreciate it, as the hard part is gonna be after the 1st date on how I'm gonna keep her going out with me." Matthew spoke considering that it was gonna be quite a challenge to do so

"Well I'm sure you'll work something out. Since from the little I've seen from you is that you are kind and charming young man, so I've no doubt you'll find a way to keep her interested in you. And who knows maybe things will one day get serious between you two." Remus told him as Matthew let out a semi nervous laugh at that

"Let's slow it down their, since I'd like to get through the first date with her before I think about anything long term." Matthew spoke considering that he was just trying to see where things led before getting himself fully committed to her

"Fair enough I suppose. Anyways I just wanted to tell you the good news of how things have been fairing for me in St. Petersburg." Remus replied as so far he'd found true happiness here in the Russian city

"And I couldn't be happier for you. Since I wish you the best of luck both at the Academy and with your transmutation research." Matthew told him as he wished the former werewolf the best of luck

"Thank you and goodbye for now, as hopefully we will see each other again in the near future." Remus said as he hung up on his side of the phone line

That in mind Matthew felt quite happy for how things had turned out for Remus thus far considering that the man was now a teacher at an Auror academy, not to mentioned he was working on using his talents in transmutation magic to create something that would massively benefit the magical world overall. So suffice to say he truly felt elated that things were going Remus's way, since in his mind the former werewolf truly deserved this second chance he'd been given in starting a new chapter.

 _"Now then there's only thing left for me to really do and then I'm golden for the rest of the day."_ Matthew thought to himself

"As what in the 9 hells am I gonna do for my first date with her, for I swear that taking out those Death Eaters was easier than figuring out what to do in terms of a date with her." Matthew spoke as he walked off to find out how he'd approach doing this

 **So then with Matthew having repelled the Order from trying to force him onto their side of things and having met his long lost brother in Raphael, we see that things are starting to ever change in his time in Britain. For how will things continue to fair for the young warlock well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of Harry the Hexblade**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hoped you guys liked this chapter since oh boy was their a lot to write here, but nonetheless was it a bit of fun to do. So without further delay let's get down to it._**

 ** _First up we've got Matthew up against the Order which I had a good deal of fun writing since for one I got to show the fact that Matthew isn't all just brute force, since when he wants to he can be quite tactful in getting the most out of the least amount of effort._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Matthew meeting Raphael which I thought would be nice, because unlike most stories where they have a long lost sibling I'm starting his relationship out with Raphael as something more indifferent since like Raphael said they're virtual strangers to each other and so he has no real reason to connect with him._**

 ** _Next up we've got a bit between Raphael and Sirius in which shows some more of Raphael's personality which I have set up as more of a pragmatist and realist when it comes to things._**

 ** _Lastly we've got a bit between Remus and Matthew which I thought would be cool in showing some of what Remus is up to and how he's been since we last saw him, something that I thought would be nice._**

 ** _So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignore while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys great content to read, as next chapter will be Matthew's first date with Tonks among other things; so stay tuned for that_**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Bladed Vaults by Solution. 45_**

 ** _Random End Song: Check my Brain by Alice in Chains_**


	5. Chapter 5: Metamorphic Date

**(Chapter 5: Metamorphic Date)**

Time had soon past after Matthew's encounter with the order members and his having met Raphael and suffice to say that the experiences had been quite jarring, to say the least, considering that having learned that you had a long lost brother was quite a lot to take in say the least. With him having learned this and after having faced off against his parents, he knew deep down within that the defeat he delivered unto them wouldn't deter them from coming after him and would more than likely continue to do so; considering that their minds had been further warped by Dumbledore.

Therefore the only thing the young warlock could do was simply keep his guard up and heed the advice of his patron, as he knew full well that it'd only be a matter of time before Dumbledore called upon his allies to try and bind him to this place. Which was why he was waiting for when the elderly wizard did so, because once he did then he would call upon those he'd befriended and made allies with along the way and counter the moves made to try and bind and force him into being Dumbledore's puppet; something that would happen over his cold dead corpse.

* * *

 **(September 8th, 2017, London, 8:40 pm)**

It was soon a week later as the young warlock while having an external appearance of clear confidence in himself, outwardly he was quite nervous considering that he was about to go on a date and his first one with a smoking hot woman. For he'd battled against pit fiends, stolen from dragons and survived being impaled through the chest by the glaive of an oni; yet all of that never prepared him for how he would go about dating someone of the opposite sex...just his luck he supposed

"I've been prepared and come out on top against everything else. Yet when it comes to my first date and with a woman who's more or less out of my league; I find myself coming up short." Matthew said internally panicking at how this night with Tonks was going to go

 _"Then again I guess I'll just have to do what I've done for years and just wing it."_ Matthew thought to himself before he soon saw Tonks apparate into existence

"Sorry I was late, as what with work and everything I had to stay later. As I swear some people can't do their jobs right." Tonks told him as Matthew took a moment to take in the appearance of the woman

With her magenta hair now done up in curls that went to her shoulders, with her having put on only a bit of light blue eyeliner that brought out her now silver eyes as she flashed him a charming and flirtatious white smile. For she wore a low cut red-violet blouse that showed off her high D cup bust, a tight skirt that showed off her smooth legs and very bubbly rear, with Matthew thankful that he had a good deal of impulse control considering that otherwise his eyes would be glued to her juicy looking rear.

"Oh no, your fine. By the way, you look absolutely fantastic tonight…..oh sorry I don't believe I ever got your name." Matthew complimented the metamorphmagus while internally cursing the fact that he never did ask for her name

"Thank you. And by the way, it's Dora." Tonks told the young warlock with a charming smile of her own

"So what do you have planned for our date tonight?" Tonks asked walking up and beside him

"Well I thought we'd go out for dinner and then go see a movie," Matthew answered back as to what he had planned for the evening

"Great as let's get things started!" Tonks replied happy to get the night going

"Alright hopefully things go well and that I don't piss my pants out of nervousness." Matthew thought to himself in hoping that his nerves wouldn't get the better of him on his state

That in mind they headed off to an Olive Garden where Matthew had lasagna and Tonks had got herself a spaghetti dinner, with them sharing a few laughs with one another, with Matthew having shared some stories of the adventures he went on.

"I still can't believe you slew a dragon of all things." Tonks said impressed at the fact that Matthew had managed that

"One thing I'll tell you is that it wasn't easy since the thing gave me the burns to prove it. I'll tell you that much, but at least I got a killer amount of money from it and some kickass gear out of it as well." Matthew spoke as he really should be using it so the next time he comes in contact with any of these blasted wizards he could throw their spells right back at them

"From what it sounds like you sure have led an amazing several years out in the world since most of what you've done would put the Aurors here to shame." Tonks said as the life Matthew had led

"Trust me I've seen and done things that would make most in your order probably wet themselves. Since life for me has thus far been nothing short of a giant adventure for me." Matthew replied considering that with all he's managed to do

"Since that's the wonderful thing about life, it is whatever you desire to make of it. Which is why ever since I was given my fresh slate at life; I've taken every opportunity to live life to the best of my ability." Matthew added as thanks to his patron he took any available opportunity to live his life fulfillingly

"Well then if you don't mind my asking. Why would you come to Britain of all places? Seeing that besides the whole cold war going on between us and the dark lord there's not much going on here that would be worth your time." Tonks wondered as to why the teenage warlock would be here considering his adventurous lifestyle

"Simple really when I'm not taking up jobs to either go monster slaying or finding out more about magic, I love to do sightseeing. With this place being one of which I've yet to see and fully experience both on its mundane side and its magical side. Therefore I'm just here to do mainly that." Matthew explained his reasoning behind why he was here

Because Matthew whenever he visited somewhere when he went sightseeing loved to look about in both their mundane side and their magical side in seeing what both had to offer, so that way he could gain the best experience from his time there.

"Well then how about I be your tour guide sometime, if you'd like me too." Tonks suggested as she wouldn't mind showing Matthew around sometime

"Sure I'd actually like that, just please make sure that none of your friends follow us. Because I'd rather not have to deal with them again." Matthew responded since he wouldn't mind exploring more of Britain's magical side

"Excellent since there's a lot I've got to show you since I've got my hand in a few things that not even Dumbledore himself knows about." Tonks said with a sly smile that caught Matthew's interest

"Really and what would you be involved in that not even your supposed leader knows about?" Matthew questioned as she still kept her smile on her face

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out when we go out on our next set of dates together." Tonks answered back as she wasn't going to tell him everything

"Fair enough." Matthew conceded as he could wait awhile longer

That in mind the two continued their date before leaving to go see the final showing of the Hitman's Bodyguard to which proved to be quite hilarious as the two couldn't help but share laughs during the movie's duration. With the two soon heading off back to Matthew's hotel where he was staying at the current moment with smiles on both their faces, as both the metamorphmagus and warlock had quite a good time on their date together.

"Well I hoped you enjoyed your date tonight Tonks." Matthew spoke hoping he made a good first impression on her

"Oh trust me tonight was really great because its been a long time since I've had a fun time on a date. Usually, the guys that have tried to date are so caught up in either trying to advance themselves in the ministry or caught up in blood politics that it makes everything drone on for hours." Tonks spoke considering that Matthew actually made their date fun instead of the usual nonsense that seemed to take up the current state of things

"Then I'm glad I could help make your night. Since I wanted to do my best to make sure you were given a good time." Matthew said having been internally nervous throughout their whole date that he'd mess it up

"And you've completely succeeded. Which is why you can more than expect a second date in the near future." Tonks told him considering that she would very much like another date with Matthew

"Excellent. So when can I expect to see you again?" Matthew asked as to when he'd be able to see the beautiful witch

"In a few weeks, after all, I do have to balance both work and making sure the order doesn't track us while we're on our dates." Tonks told him knowing that it'd be quite a long time before she and Matthew could go out on another date due to her extenuating circumstances

"I completely understand and thank you for going out with me." Matthew said as he was quite glad he could go out on this date

"You're quite welcome Matthew, as I can't wait to see you again." Tonks told him giving him a kiss on the lips that while short had enough passion in it to leave him wanting more

"Goodbye then." Matthew replied as he headed inside the hotel

 _"Thank Leviathan that I didn't mess that up, because oh boy could that have gone south so fast."_ Matthew thought to himself as he dearly thanked his patron that his date didn't go awry with Tonks

Yet unknown to neither the warlock or metamorphmagus an acid green stag beetle that soon flew away from the scene at hand as in its insectoid eyes held an air of smugness.

* * *

 **(3 days later, 2:10 Pm, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, September 11th 2017)**

It was a few days later as Tonks was still in good spirits after her date with Matthew seeing as how it was looking as though she finally found a halfway decent guy that she could go out with.

"Well good afternoon Lily." Tonks said cheerily

"Hello, Tonks I see that you're in a good mood today." Lily responded tersely as she gripped a newspaper in one of her hands

"Yes as I've got a good feeling about my love life right now." Tonks said feeling pretty good about how things Matthew would go in the near future

"Oh yes, I know all about you and Harry." Lily spoke as she slammed down the Daily Prophet

"So care to explain why you were with my son?!" Lily demanded as Tonks read the newspaper

With the newspaper showing pictures of Matthew and Tonks on their date and one of them having kissed before Matthew went into his hotel room, with the article going on about how Tonks's new flame was the long lost brother of the Raphael. Suffice to say Tonks was quite angry nee that would be putting it nicely seeing as how she was currently pissed enough to make her hair turn from its cotton candy blue to a harsh shade of venomous green, with Tonks making a mental note that if she ever saw Skeeter in public that she was going to introduce her face to her fists.

 _"I should've known something was up that night. I swear to God I am going to tear her world a fucking sunder."_ Tonks thought to herself pissed at the fact that her private life had been aired out like someone's dirty garbage

"Last time I checked he was of legal age which makes him a consenting adult to whoever he wants to date. Which just so happens to be me." Tonks spoke although her voice was tinged with anger "He's my son and I didn't give you the permission to date him, as he deserves…" Lily tried to say but a hard glare from Tonks cut her off

"He deserves what exactly? To have his love life manipulated by a mother that was barely if even there for him and to top it off one who left him at relatives he not only made him a malnourished pack mule but also fucking drowned him at sea." Tonks rebuked Lily as she would not have the red-haired woman tell her that she needed her permission to date Matthew when she had no room to talk concerning his personal affairs

"I am his mother and I have the right to know who he's dating, besides once we managed to get him back then I'd be able to set him up with a nice girl from Hogwarts." Lily responded considering she had planned to set Matthew up with one of the girls from the wizarding school

"You are still so deluded as to think that anything you do will get him back, much less give you the audacity to decide who he should end up with. And don't use the excuse of your his mother, because for that to actually work you would've had to have been a good mother to him, to begin with." Tonks countered rendering Lily silent at that

"Because tell me something that makes you think that even if you somehow managed to get Matthew back into your family that he won't still resent you. That's not to even mentioning that he's 17 years old which by law makes him a legal adult, and therefore could simply be on his own anyways. So explain to me how you would get that too work?" Tonks questioned considering that even if it managed to work there's still the fact that years of resentment compounded by the fact that Matthew was legally an adult wouldn't stop him from leaving and hating them all the more

"We'd figure out something. Since there has to be something in the Potter family laws at the very least to help with that, or if nothing else get something to happen in the Ministry." Lily responded knowing that there had to be something that could be done

"Really now you want to have the nerve to use the ancient laws and the Ministry to fix your fuck ups is appalling, because I thought you were better than that Lily. Since if you really want to piss him off then doing that will work immensely." Tonks replied knowing full well that it Lilly did that then Matthew being pissed off with would be an understatement

Because Tonks knew from their date that Matthew very much valued his personal freedom and going off on adventuring to both learn about magic and see the world for what it had to offer, which is why she knew that despite his charming and more often than not polite demeanor that if it was threatened or taken from him then it would be Hell to pay.

"Then what do you want me to do then? Just leave him and let the one chance possible to have my family be back together again." Lily questioned as Tonks sighed

"Yes. Because if you actually care about his happiness then you would leave him alone. Since unlike me it is too late for you to have a relationship with him, which is why the best thing you or James could do is just stay away from him." Tonks answered because unlike her it was far too late to start a relationship with the teenage warlock

"And what do you know about relationships with anyone, considering that everyone your in all winds up in failures in either your failed attempts to find a man or just wind a being another conquest. Which is one of the explicit reason why I will not have you date him." Lily retorted causing Tonks's eyes to narrow at that remark about her personal life

"Well I'm sorry that in case you haven't noticed the number of good men who I want to actually take seriously or don't have their heads shoved up their asses to where they can smell their own shit it quite limited. Which is why I find myself somewhat serious about Matthew considering that he seems like one of the rare few who I know I can have a good time with, and who knows maybe it'll turn into something more." Tonks spoke considering that out of all of the men she had to sort through in her love life; Matthew seemed to be the one who could make things happy in her life

"Which is why I will not stand for you to tell me who I can and can not date because you are not my mother. So do not tell me whom I am able to date. Since the last time I checked neither of us needs your permission to date each other." Tonks added as she got up in Lily's face

"You see here…." Lily tried to say however, she soon found herself intimidated by the metamorphagus

For Tonks at the current moment was now radiating a noticeable flame-like aura of magic colored a fierce crimson with goldenrod yellow and sky blue, that held restrained anger and contempt towards Lily that let her know that the metamorphagus would fuck her up.

"Because do not let the fact that we are on the same side or my generally jolly demeanor fool you. I am far stronger and dangerous than what I display most of the time. Which is why I can safely say that if you ever piss me off then I will kick your ass into the dirt." Tonks warned as the flame-like aura of magic flared brightly to let it be known that despite what she appeared she would wreck you

"How did you get this strong?" Lily questioned considering that Tonks's magical output was at least triple that of her own core at the least

"Easy enough Lily. Because after the war I never stopped getting stronger, since while you and everyone else in the Order got lazy during peace times I never did.

"Since like in Hogwarts I always wanted to see how far I can take things and trust me you haven't seen anything of what I can do." Tonks answered back as during the peace times she mainly took the time to try and amp up what she was capable of and in doing so learned a wealth of new tricks

"Anyways I feel that its best that I leave, for now, considering that my good mood has now been ruined." Tonks replied as she had the aura of magic disappear considering that at the current moment she needed a few drinks

 _"Just what the hell has my life come to., since I've come up short no matter where I'm looking."_ Lily thought as the newspaper soon dropped to the ground

* * *

 **(The next day, 1:45 Pm, Daily Prophet Building, September 13th, 2017)**

It was the following day as Matthew, to say the least was quite angry considering that when he happened upon one of the newspapers the wizards here were so fond of he found out that his date was now public news, something of which he despised had happened and therefore was going to pay a visit to the author of the article.

 _"At least I'm going to get some answers as to why my personal life is now headlines."_ Matthew thought as he used a small concentrated beam of otherworldly energy to blast the lock off

"Whoever is at the door leave, as I'm busy trying to figure out what article I'm going write out next." Rita spoke as she was wondering how she was going to top her latest article

"Oh and after that lovely article you wrote about me, since I'm quite hurt that you didn't just straight up ask me for an interview." Matthew said entering her office with a tone of mock hurt in his voice

"But instead you just had to go and air out my personal life like someone's dirty laundry and make it everyone's business, something of which I'm not to happy about as you can tell." Matthew added since he was glad that he had learned to build up self-control otherwise Rita Skeeter would be floating about in the Astral Plane

"Mr. Potter I-I wasn't expecting to even see you. Had I known I would've cleared out my schedule." Rita said as she was now sweating bullets as with a snap of his fingers the doors and all of the windows snapped shut

"Well then I think that you can consider it officially cleared seeing as how thanks to that article you made about me and Mrs. Tonks going out with each other, has gained my utmost attention towards you. So we're going to sit here and talk about what's going to happen and trust me you will comply." Matthew told her as while his voice was still that of an amicable one, it was one that said you will listen to me one way or the other

"O-Of course please have a seat." Rita stuttered out as Matthew took a seat

"First of all it isn't Potter since I abhor being connected to them in any matter, for it is Strid..Matthew Strid and during the course of this conversation you will do well to remember that." Matthew told her as he pulsed out a bit of his patron's otherworldly power to further enforce the fact that he wasn't screwing around with her

"Understood." Rita said taking a semi-nervous gulp at the power that briefly flooded the room

"Now then I want to know who put you up to this, since I've made an effort to make sure that I've kept out of the public eye? Not to mention that no one would even really know that I'm actually alive therefore someone had to put you up to this" Matthew questioned in knowing that someone had to put the reporter up to spying on him and Tonks

"It was Dumbledore he hired me to spy on you and make an article out of it." Rita answered back making Matthew's eyes narrow at hearing that

"Tell me why was it that he hired you to do this, since I would've thought that he'd have one of his followers do the job of it?" Matthew asked curious as to why the bearded headmaster would do so

"And do not lie to me Skeeter, because it'd be a real shame if you did. Because while I do not like to be violent I will make it so you don't do so in my presence again. So do your best to be truthful." Matthew asked as his eyes turned into the seafoam green and coral red kaleidoscope of his patrons'

"Because for some reason concerning that blasted Greater Good he won't tell anyone about, he wanted me to do it so that you couldn't hid anymore and be ushered into the wonderful light of our world. But honestly I just think he's blowing smoke out of his wrinkled ass not to mention the only reason why I even did it was because the man not only has a good deal of pull, but also because he paid me considerably to do so." Rita informed him as to why Dumbledore had her do this

Since it was no trade secret that Dumbledore held nearly enough power to rival the minister himself, which is why with him being able to use his pull to possibly make her lose her job at the Daily Prophet plus a sizable bribe she didn't have much room to refuse him.

 _"Why I am not surprised that he'd use a reporter at probably one of the most well-circulated_ _news outlets to force into the open. Well all I can say is well played on that front._ " Matthew thought in having to acknowledge the move made against him by Dumbledore

"Well I can't fault you for having done this then, considering that if he's as powerful as you say he is then he very much could've ruined your career and in fact put you out of the job with all the influence he probably has." Matthew spoke in not really faulting her for doing what she did

"Thank you for understanding. Because while he preaches that nonsense of the Greater Good and being everyone's grandfather I can see right through him and know him as someone that's too selfish to let go of the power he's amassed." Rita replied in seeing right through the masterfully crafted facade of the kindly grandfather he crafted as his true face of being a conniving, power-hungry old man

"Yet from here on out, I will not stand for you putting my personal business or otherwise on the front page. Because I want you to understand that I'm a man that not only likes to have his freedom to do and travel as he must. But also the fact that my patron would really and I do mean really being furious it I was confined to this place. Which is why you will no longer be working for Dumbledore and doing anything from him from this point going forward." Matthew told her considering that he would not have his freedom to travel and learn about the arcane secrets of the world taken by some power hungry old goat

"What can you provide me with, that can have me not do so. Considering that Dumbledore is a very powerful man?" Rita questioned as Matthew smiled at that before in a burst of unearthly magical power that smelled of the seas below was a large pouch

"That's because unlike him I not only have the wealth to buy your services, but am far more connected than even him. Since I believe that this will be enough to have you work for me now." Matthew answered as he emptied out the pouch half the size of a soccer-ball onto her desk

What dumped out were coins of gold as well as multiple polished gems such as rubies, emeralds and sapphires and several small bars of platinum; all of which made Rita's eyes nearly bulge out from what was put in front of her

"Because you see over the years I've done a arsenal of tasks that have provided me with many and I do mean many means of comfortably supporting myself and add to it that I've made friends who like to help make sure I'm taken care of and...well it speaks for itself that I'm a very wealthy man. Which is why I think this will be enough to have you in my employ considering that I think this will be more than enough to do just that." Matthew added seeing as how his time adventuring and helping out people that were in high places had allowed him to amass a fortune strong enough that he could live well for the next 3 or 4 decades if he so chose

"This will be more than enough for me to work for you, as whatever you need for me to get on Dumbledore then say no more." Rita spoke considering what was in front of her was a small fortune in and of itself

"Excellent to hear you say that, because it's nice to know that you are reasonable enough to see a generous offer before you." Matthew replied knowing full well that money always made people sing a tune you wanted them to

"Now then what will you have me do concerning Dumbledore?" Rita asked wondering what the warlock required from her

"Easy enough really. First of all, you will do nothing else from Dumbledore, seeing as how I've paid you enough that should he doing anything against you that you can live comfortably or start somewhere else." Matthew told her as the first order of business

"You needn't say anymore on that." Rita responded

"Good. Secondly, I want you to start digging up any dirt you can on Dumbledore and those associated with him because this man thinks he can play puppetmaster with my life and I will not have that at all. Which is why I want you to dig up any dirt you can on him and any of his allies because anything that you can find that is worthy as blackmail material that is absolutely bulletproof I want it." Mathew said since he wanted as many nails as possible so that he could put Dumbledore in a coffin six feet deep

"Say no more as I've been waiting for an excuse to tear him apart, and now you've given me just the excuse to do so." Rita replied with an almost shit-eating grin at the fact that she now had a perfect excuse to tear down Dumbledore and his supposed side of light

"Good to know that you're enthusiastic about this because I want you to get me every detail you can. Because anything that is ironclad I want, since I want to make sure that the moment he tries anything against me that I can promptly proceed to shatter his world one piece at a time." Matthew spoke because he wanted to make sure that when he hit back against Dumbledore that it would deal a blow that would either greatly hurt or cripple him

"Trust me I will be doing my absolute best because finally something that I can do as my greatest journalistic undertaking yet." Rita told him considering that something of this magnitude was something that she was practically ecstatic to do

"Once again that is excellent to hear that you have such enthusiasm because you will be needing that for what I'm hiring you for. Since if Dumbledore wants me to come out and into the open then I shall give him what he asked for." Matthew spoke considering that he wasn't going to have it with Dumbledore

Because he was going to be nice and leave things be with the Dumbledore and his followers, but now that Dumbledore was doing this then screw having the kiddy gloves on as he was going to now make the headmaster of Hogwarts regret doing so.

"Now then I expect for you to keep in regular contact with me about any progress you have on your findings. Because I trust fully in your abilities to do what I need you do, is that understood Mrs. Skeeter?" Matthew questioned as he wanted regular updates as to the progress of what she found out

"Don't worry I'll make sure that Dumbledore and his precious light side won't have a leg to stand on, that much you can count on." Rita said with an almost giddy expression

"Good to know and a pleasure doing business with you." Matthew spoke before he snapped his fingers and the door opened up for him to leave

"Well Dumbledore you wanted me to come out into the open to play in your little game then so be it. Just know that you could've left me alone and none of what will come to pass would've happen." Matthew said to himself as he was going to show no mercy in what would come next

* * *

 **(3 days later, September 16th, 2017, Malfoy Manor, 6:30 pm)**

It was days later as Voldemort was deep in study as he was currently reading over texts on the schools of necromancy and evocation, with the dark lord having books beside him on that of transmutation and minor illusory magic as well as oddly enough a few books on politics.

"Come in." Voldemort told whoever it was that was knocking on the doors to his chambers

"Good evening my lord." Lucius spoke bowing to one knee before the serpent faced dark lord

"Evening Lucius. Tell me what was so important that my studies had to be interrupted? For this had better be for a good reason as I do not like my time being wasted." Voldemort questioned since if there was one thing that the dark lord hated it was having his time wasted in any capacity

"Of course not my lord it is that the most recent team you sent has recovered one of your Horcruxes from the Lestrange vault and are currently working on getting the one you've stowed away at Hogwarts, although that is proving more difficult due to the warding of the castle." Lucius answered back as Voldemort had been sending out his Death Eaters to collect his Horcruxes

"That is most excellent news Lucius as tell them to deliver it to me within the hour, since I've much to continue working on." Voldemort replied

"Understood my lord, although I still have to ask why do all of these things including the latest plan you've had of late?" Lucius questioned wondering as to why his master was going through all of these added efforts

"Easy Lucius. Because if I'm to lessen the chances that Dumbledore and his wretched Order has of destroying me or at the very least weakening me, then I need to get rid of all of the avenues they can take to do so. Since I've had much time to re-evaluate things and one of them was that splitting my soul and weakening myself to what I did was foolish. Especially when they're are far more permanent and less costly ways to do so that I've been delving into." Voldemort answered back considering that throughout his studies he'd learned a far less costly and much effective way of practically becoming immortal

"I didn't think you'd need to do all of this seeing that there would be no virtual way that they'd be able to destroy them anyway." Lucius spoke in thinking that Voldemort doing this wasn't needed

"Oh but that is where you're wrong Lucius. Because Dumbledore maybe a doddering old man, but he's still a crafty and insufferable bastard who'd find out about them in only a matter of time and once he did then he'd know that send his followers to destroy them. Which is why I'm taking no chances of that happening and eliminating that possibility as immediately as possible." Voldemort responded as he was doing things differently than in his first campaign

That being that he was making sure that he had all of his bases covered and one of the being Horcruxes which he knew it'd only be a matter of time before Dumbledore and his followers would go after and promptly try to destroy. Which was why he was making sure that was taking care of by having his Death Eaters not only retrieve them so he could re-absorb the soul fragments into himself, but also have them replace by booby-trapped fakes so that even when they were searched it would only have them waste time in a wild goose chase.

"Because this time I am leaving nothing up to chance, for I learned during my defeat that I left to many things up to chance and let myself get arrogant in thinking that I couldn't be touched. A mistake I will not make again." Voldemort added as this time he was going to make sure that there were both no loose ends and nothing that would be left up to chance

"That is quite the battle plan you've come up with my lord, as it seems as though you've thought of everything." Lucius spoke as Voldemort bookmarked the page to come back to later before closing it

"Not necessarily Lucius. For there are still things that I've yet to account for, not to mention plans that still need to be solidified and soon enough put into action. Because as I've just said I'm leaving nothing to chance which is why I'm making sure that every plan made is as fine-tuned as I can possibly make it. Which leads to the current one I've planned out that if all goes accordingly, especially in my mastering this level of transmutation magic by the start of winter or right at the new year. Then we will be put in a good position to make a lot of our plans come to full fruition that much faster." Voldemort told him considering that he was making sure that his plans were bulletproof before they were put into action

"And how is that going my lord?" Lucius questioned

"Quite well actually. Seeing as how with my studies in necromancy it seems that transmutation as well as the school of evocation come quite naturally to me; although illusions escape me at the moment. But that is something I can hold off on until later on." Voldemort answered back considering that he had a surprising affinity to the 3 schools of magic

"That is excellent to hear, as I can assume that means the plan will be able to be put into action quite soon?" Lucius asked as Voldemort's red eyes soon locked onto him

"Yes as finally I'll be able to look the way I should've years ago had it not been for the Horcruxes. Granted inspiring fear in others has been something I've taken pride in for years, but with all things change is something required. Which is why I will be happy once I get to the level I need to be within my studies of transmutation magic." Voldemort answered back considering that soon enough the pale serpentine face he wore would soon be a memory as he transitioned to something that would help him gain the seat of power necessary to take things to the next level

"As soon enough the Ministry will be ours for taking." Lucius spoke with a smile on his face

"Yes it shall be but that is not for many more months, as there's still much work to be done. So until then we continue as planned. Because as I told you and everyone else that every action and every plan is to be executed with precision and exactness like one of those muggle surgeons I've heard so much about. Since we must change with the times and in doing so act covertly and play things smart. Since the days of causing terror in public and throwing our weight around a maddened dragon are gone, because it is high time we started acting like Slytherins and use our cunning." Voldemort spoke considering that it was high time that they started acting like Slytherins and using their cunning and resourcefulness instead of brute forcing their way through everything like a bunch of drunken Gryffindors

"Understood my lord and I shall leave you to your studies and make sure that you are not disturbed until your Horcrux is delivered." Lucius told him as he rose from his place

"Good as I've much to practice and study." Voldemort replied as the Malfoy patriarch left the dark lord

"Soon everything will fall into place. Because once everything is in order then I will be able to knock you off your throne Dumbledore, seeing as how it is high time the serpent crushed and snuffed out the Phoenix." Voldemort said to himself before using magic to bring a book on transmutation to him

 _"Since its time for a much needed change, as your light has done enough damage to people. Which is why it's time that I rectified that."_ Voldemort thought to himself considering that not only would he beat Dumbledore but he'd also make sure to undo the damage done by him and do a better service to his people than what that goat has

 **So then with Matthew and Tonks having gone out on their date it seems as though things have decided to rear their ugly head in part to Dumbledore who has now forced Matthew out into the open, this combined with Voldemort ever growing stronger and his plans soon coming to fruition. The question remains as to how the wizarding world will be changed in what's to come, well you'll have to find out in the new chapters of Harry the Hexblade.**

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you guys liked this chapter and sorry for the wait but with a combination of my being in school to try and gain my law degree and** **writers'** **block had happened, but** **nevertheless** **, let's get down to it now**_ **, shall** _ **we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Matthew and Tonks's date which I hoped you guys liked as a bit of fluff as it was nice to show how Matthew would do on such a thing, and writing out how for all his charisma that he's still a teenager at heart.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got the bit between Lily and Tonks where its**_ outed _ **that they went on a date via the Daily Prophet which I wanted to do in showing the two clash over**_ Matthew, _ **since that will be something that will go on throughout the story.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Matthew confronting Rita about her article and something that will**_ be play **a role later down the line, because instead of most stories where he'd threaten her with her livelihood or make a scene out of things.** **Instead** , _ **I felt that what I did shows that Matthew is more than able to play Dumbledore's game considering that later on throughout the story, some of the friends in high places that Matthew has will start coming into play.**_

 _ **Lastly** **, we've got another part with Voldemort considering that writing him out as a much more level headed and intelligent character has been very fun to do, not to mention that we've got a bit of what his game plan is going to be for the latter half of the part of the story.**_

 _ **So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted.**_

 _ **That said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content to read, with next chapter showing some of what Tonks is capable of and Matthew giving a visit to Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Bladed Vaults by Solution. 45**_

 _ **Random End Song: Radical Change by Tremonti**_


	6. Chapter 6: Courtesy Call

**(Chapter 6: Courtesy Call)**

It was closing in on late September as Matthew was going to Hogwarts for the expressed reason of warning Dumbledore of what was to happen and to give the headmaster one final chance to leave him alone. Because if he didn't listen and choose to continue to try and manipulate him over to his side for his nonsensical Greater Good, then he would be forced to make him pay considering one thing in that he wasn't going to let his freedom be ripped away from him by some old man trying to play puppet-master.

Since this courtesy call to Dumbledore was going to be the only one given to him because afterward, he would spare no mercy to tearing asunder the lives of those affiliated with Dumbledore before going for the old goat himself.

* * *

 **(September 19th, 2017, Hogwarts, 12:00 Noon)**

It was high noon as Dumbledore was returning to his office after the mess that Hogwarts was becoming thanks to the Ministry's interference in Hogwarts via Umbridge, yet what he saw shocked him as Fawkes was perched upon Matthew's arm with his feathers brighter than what they've been in years.

"You know I don't get how a conniving and manipulative piece of filth such as yourself was able to own with much less bond with a wonderful creature like this," Matthew spoke as he petted the phoenix who caused from the warlock's ruffling of his feathers

"Then again from when I found him, his feathers looked far less healthy and looked darkened and diseased. So upon further inspection, I found that he'd been kept forcibly bonded to you, and in doing so caused even this phoenix's health to wither. Which is why I took the liberty of severing that bond through the use of my patron's will." Matthew added in since it didn't fit right with the warlock to have a creature such as this kept against its will which is why using the power of Leviathan to set it free

"Harry my boy while it is nice to see you and am pleased to see you drop by. I don't appreciate you having done this to Fawkes." Dumbledore spoke while externally he talked with his trademarked grandfatherly facade internally he was seething that his bond to Fawkes had been severed under his nose

"Please spare me the semantics. Since I came here to give you one chance and one chance only." Matthew told him as he continued to pet the Phoenix

"And what is this supposed choice you've come to offer me?" Dumbledore questioned

"Easy enough. Its for you to leave me out of whatever you're trying to do concerning me. Look I've hardly anything personal against you besides practically sending me to my death. Yet I will let all of that slide if you proceed to leave me be and continue on about things as I have for the past score of years. Do that and you won't have to see or hear from me again." Matthew answered back considering that if Dumbledore just left him alone

"You know I can't do that, as for the Greater Good you must stay in Britain to join our side. So if you would stop all of this needless fuss, and come to the side of light then everything will be set right." Dumbledore told him while the warlock merely stared him down

"Oh really and would tell me what exactly this Greater Good of yours entails? Because if I'm to do anything concerning you and your Order and by extension your supposed side of light, then I need details. By that, I mean explicit and concrete details and not the vague ones you'd give so you can lead me around like a carrot being dangled on a stick because I am no fool Dumbledore so do not try to trick me as though I am one." Matthew told him as there was one thing he would not have whatsoever

That being he wouldn't be had for some fool; because he'd worked too hard to learn about magic and master the otherworldly power of his patron to be played and had like an idiotic puppet by an old man who was deluded in thinking he was a dragon but instead was a squirming shrimp.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, as its imperative that only I know of its design," Dumbledore spoke as Matthew sighed at those words

"And its talk like that, that makes it to why I can't trust you. Since that's the sort of talk that all these cliche evil villains in the movies say. Because you can try the whole facade of being the kind grandfather to sway me over to your side, but it will not work. Since I can see right through you for the ugly, conniving, self-absorbed and greedy monster you are. Which is why despite that and every despicable thing you've done either to my knowledge or not to it I'm willing to put that behind me and give you this one and only chance to leave me alone and forget you ever saw me." Matthew responded seeing as how he saw through the elderly wizard facade

"Since this will be the only time I make this offer to you Dumbledore. So decide right now because either the easy way can be taken and no further mess will be caused between the two of. Or you can do things the difficult way and I will make you regret the day you've crossed me." Matthew added since this would be the final time he would make the offer to Dumbledore despite all of what he's done

"As I've already said I can not do that Harry my boy, as you are far too powerful to not have you come and join the side of light. So I will take it upon myself to guide you to it." Dumbledore spoke as Matthew sighed at the answer

"It's a shame then as I was really hoping you would choose the other option. Because it didn't have to go down like this, but you can't have everything it seems." Matthew responded in disappointment that Dumbledore chose poorly

"Nevertheless I'm going to take my leave and with your now formerly owned Phoenix, seeing as how you've abused the trust and warped the bond of such a majestic creature," Matthew spoke as he rose from his seat and ruffled Fawkes's feathers as he loud out a rather joyous sounding shrill

"I'm afraid I can not let you leave, seeing as how even if you could this place is warded enough to where your escape would be nearly impossible. So as the muggles say it looks as though you are caught between a rock and a hard place if you wish to leave." Dumbledore responded in having finally checkmated Matthew seeing as how there was no way he could possibly escape

 _"Good luck getting out of now. Because there's no conceivable way you can escape past centuries of warding."_ Dumbledore thought smugly seeing as how the number of wards that suffused Hogwarts practically assured his victory

"Once again you underestimate the power of my patron. Because the thing is that my patron is far greater in power and magnitude than the magic that flows throughout Hogwarts. Since he is not some pretender trying to present themselves as an almighty dragon when in reality you are just a pitiful shrimp." Matthew spoke since the power of Leviathan was far greater than the wards that were bonded and suffused into the mighty castle

"Then once again I will have to bring you to the side of light by force," Dumbledore spoke as he brandished the elder wand

That in mind Dumbledore had tried to shoot out a paralysis spell to subdue Matthew in thinking that since he was in Hogwarts he'd be easy prey, only for Matthew to use the otherworldly power of Leviathan to cancel out the spell before it even made it to him. With him then retaliating in full force with him concentrating before unleashing a 60-foot cone of frigid cold, icy winds and tennis-ball-sized chunks of ice that plowed into the headmaster like a sledgehammer and sent him sprawling, for he was left shivering with parts of his small parts of skin turned blue from the cold.

"Now then I want you to remember this moment Dumbledore because this was the moment in which your foolish pride cost you everything. Because from here on out the kiddy gloves come off." Matthew told him before disappearing in seafoam green and coral red energy with Fawkes in tow leaving only the potent scent of ocean water and brine in his wake

* * *

 **(3 days later, September 22nd, 2017, Diagon Alley, 8:53 pm)**

It was several minutes until 9 at night as Tonks had finished a long day at work and had gone to the 3 Broomsticks to have a few drinks to take her mind off of things, and was proceeding to walk home that was until she stopped and soon found herself amidst a septet of Death Eaters.

"Can we not do this today since I just got done having enough drinks to get over how long of a boring day this was," Tonks spoke considering that she really didn't want to have to put up with tonight

"Amycus are you sure we should be doing this, for the Dark Lord told us to lie low until we received further instructions?" Alecto questioned considering that Voldemort had given all Death Eaters to lie low until he gave further instructions

"Nonsense Alecto as the Dark Lord will reward us greatly for getting rid of this half-blood cunt that dares to side with Dumbledore and the mudbloods," Amycus answered back raising his wand towards Tonks

"But Amycus if we fail against her then the dark lord will kill us or worse yet have us as trial runs to test his new projects. So please reconsider killing this half-breed so we don't risk the dark lord's wrath since it is not too late for us to leave her be and go on about recruiting more to his cause like we were ordered." Alecto said voicing concerns considering that the Dark Lord wasn't one to kill them so much as now start using people for experiments to test out his growing skills in the arcane

"Nonsense Alecto, as our numbers are more than enough to kill this half-breed blood traitor. Since the dark lord will reward us greatly for taking out one of Dumbledore's minions." Amycus responded as his face was contorted in sadistic glee at all the torment he would soon put Tonks under soon enough

"Look how about I leave and you guys continue to do what your gonna do and we can pretend like this never happened," Tonks suggested considering that all she wanted to do was just go home and go to bed

"Tonight you die you half-breed slut! As I will enjoy watching you squirm in torment!" Amycus bellowed as he shot out a Reducto curse

To which using a deal of athleticism beyond that of any wizard leaped into the air in order to evade the deadly spell and activated storage runes on her arms and chest as she was soon covered in a burst of magic that flowed forth from her, as she descended down to the ground once more. With her touching down and standing in polished silver and crimson half-plate armor while heavy-set studded leather greaves covered her legs, while in her hands raised and ready to fight were two weapons she wielded instead of her wand.

One is a single-edged longsword that had a 2 foot and 3 quarter long blade that was a frigid icy blue and had a salient curve to it as the amount of cold it radiated misted in the air, with a black diamond shaped guard and a 6 inch long handle made of polished steel. While in her other hand was a morningstar with a handle made of steel reinforced oak wood with the business end being a metal sphere half the size of a basketball made of shining black metal with several inch spikes jutting forth as a faint crimson light came from it.

With Tonks soon banging together both her weapons as soon enough the autumn winds began to howl and whistle painfully while arcs of electricity came froth into existence before soon enough a 20 foot radius was subjected to winds so harsh they knocked to the ground as windows cracked and shattered within seconds and forks of lethal lightning burst into existence. For the Death Eaters were soon subject to the sphere of winds and lightning as they were forced prone to the ground by the elemental spell's fury while Tonks stared them down waiting for them to make their move.

"What the fuck are y'all waiting for kill the half-breed cunt already!" Amycus bellowed as he struggled to stand up against the fury of Tonks's ongoing spell

"Well, at least I'll get some action out of tonight," Tonks spoke as she rushed in towards the downed Death Eaters who tried to get up and launch forth spells at her

That in mind Tonks clicked her leather boots which pulsed with reddish gold magic which soon doubled her speed and allowed her to close the distance of where the Death Eater's were pinned by her spell, with her honing in on a dirty blonde haired one that had managed to rise despite the high-pressure winds and crackling lightning. With her trying to hit her with a Stupefy spell which she got out the way from and soon had quite literally disarmed her by slashing her hand off and causing her wand to clatter to the ground, before beating her skull in with her morningstar until her skull was partly caved in from the repeated blows to her noggin.

With Alecto and the other Death Eaters having tried to stand up once again only for the high-pressure winds to knock them face first to the ground as they were further electrocuted, yet Amycus and one other Death Eater managed to launch their respective spells at Tonks. But due to the intense winds and their prone position they went going askew while Tonks went in for the kill as she used her longsword to slash apart his face before smashing his windpipe in with her windpipe as the spikes tore it apart.

For her spell soon ran its duration as it ended and many of them were left battered from the intense winds with there robes torn and skin blackened slightly from the electrical discharges stumbled back onto their feet as their bodies ached from Tonks's attacks evident by the slashes in their clothes or the puncture wounds from her morningstar. With her soon amidst them having to regain their bearings having used a spell to turn herself invisible leaving them to scramble about themselves and get on guard for whatever Tonks had planned for them.

"How the fuck is that half-breed this strong?" Amycus questioned as to how Tonks was this powerful

"I told you we should've continued on in our recruiting more members for the dark lords' cause, but instead we're now roped into a fight in which 2 nearly 3 of our recruits are killed. So explain to the dark lord how this wound up in disaster thanks to you." Alecto retorted in knowing this was a bad idea from the start but thanks to her brother were now in a nearly unwinnable situation

"This will all be worth it when we get our share of torment on that blood traitor and watch her squirm." Amycus countered darkly as he and Alecto began to go back and forth

 _"Well, then it seems as though they're distracted enough for me to let them have it once again."_ Tonks thought as she gathered magic in her hands

With that in mind, she soon shot out a soccer ball sized orb of flame out at the distracted Death Eaters who soon found themselves unable to get out of the way as an explosion of blazing fire erupted in a 20-foot radius as they were scrambling to put themselves out as their flesh began to burn. With Tonks having been spurred on by this pressed the attack and kept it going by causing within a 10 foot radius of where the fireball had prior struck a loud ringing noise had soon burst into existence like razor blades against a chalkboard causing another of the recruits to soon die as the sonic energy of the spell caused his bones to quite literally shatter like glass.

With her then teleporting towards the nearest one and stabbing them in the stomach with her longsword as they fell to the ground dead as the intense cold combined with the sword wound caused them to fall to the ground from all of the damage done to them. For the remaining Death Eater recruit had tried to get away yet Tonks due to her training instinctively shot a high-intensity bolt of flames so strong that it caught the poor bastard on fire and blew a near fist-sized hole in his torso as he fell to the ground dead as a doornail.

With Alecto and Amycus having tried to hold their own as they launched spells at Tonks who either had them bounce off her weapons, took outright and sustained only minor damage or even manage to counter some of them. For Tonks soon retaliated by blasting Alecto with 8 rays of scorching fire that struck her like shotgun blasts and leaving her with serious second-degree burns, with her teleporting in a flash of crimson and sky blue towards them and bashing Amycus in his thigh with her morningstar causing the Death Eater to how in pain.  
"Now then time to finish the both of you off," Tonks spoke as she disarmed Alecto of her wand via slashing her hands off the lower forearm

"Alecto! How dare you filthy blood traitor!" Amycus growled as Tonks then stabbed Alecto in the chest piercing her left lung  
"I dare because for one your both Death Eater's and two you just wouldn't leave things be. So any final words before you wind up like your sister?" Tonks questioned as Alecto was struggling for dear life

"This isn't over you half-breed as mark my words the dark lord will bring ruin down upon you." Amycus seethed as he used all of his available magic and grabbed him and his sister and used to apparate out of there immediately

"Well at least I got a chance to dust off my skills again since it feels amazing to be doing this once again," Tonks spoke as she tapped the runes on her person and had her weapons and armor go back into their storage runes

"Now then time to walk back home and get some sleep." Tonks thought to herself as she proceeded to walk back to her house and get some much-needed rest

* * *

 **(2 days later, September 24th, 2017, 7:18 Pm, Malfoy Manor)**

To say that Voldemort was irate at the current moment was quite an understatement considering that a simple recruitment mission turned into a damned massacre, with one of his underlings in now critical condition thanks to the prideful blunder of the idiot before him.

"You had one single job Amycus, and instead of having 5 new recruits like I was promised instead they're in the grave and your own sister is now in critical condition. In fact, she may even risk possible death and all because you let your foolishness get in the way." Voldemort spoke his burning red eyes seething with silent fury at the blundering fool before him

"M-My lord understand that I did so to eliminate one of Dumbledore's rotten blood traitors, not to mention it would've rid House Black of that filthy half-breed. S-So r-really I was trying to do you and honor my lord." Amycus spoke his voice wavering as the furious gaze of Voldemort stared him down like a falcon would its prey

"Amycus do you think I am a complete idiot? Because do you think it is hilarious to talk to me as though I am a complete moron that can be easily lied too?" Voldemort questioned his nails scraping against the armrest of his seat in a manner that made Amycus flinch

"Of course not my lord, as I have only the highest respect and devotion towards you. I would never think of you in such a light." Amycus answered back

"Then why do you insult my intellegence by concocting such nonsense to respond to me with. Because if you are to say such idiotic things to cover your blunders then you look me in the eyes when you say them. Not only that but how dare you to try to use another's house and one far greater than what you could ever hope to amount to be as an excuse for your actions that have cost us greatly. Since to say you committed such a grievous error in my honor is nothing short of both infuriating and insulting to hear." Voldemort spat in contempt of Amycus who felt compelled to look at the serpentine faced man before him

"Because I will not have my intelligence insulted by someone who is inferior even to Pettigrew who has since my resurrection done and succeeded far more than what you've done of late. At least he would not have the audacity to insult my intelligence with such paltry excuses such as yours." Voldemort added with every word cutting through Amycus like the sharpened blade of an assassin's dagger

"Please understand that what I did because I knew that getting rid of that filthy half-breed would bring you honor and happiness." Amycus responded as Voldemort's eyes narrowed almost predatorily

"That's quite interesting that you say that. Considering that your sister had felt well enough today to tell me of the events and shared with me that you thought that you would be rewarded in going in against my orders. With her even having throughout the engagement having told you that you should've retreated, but instead your hatred for Bellatrix's niece and wanted to torment and torture her before killing her overrode that. Which led to her current predicament." Voldemort countered causing Amycus to take a nervous gulp as though all the air had been sucked out of the room

"She deserved to be tortured for her siding with Dumbledore like the half-breed trash she….." Amycus said before the gaze of his master silenced him

"Tell me something Amycus do you think before you act or even utter the steam of garbage that spews from that mouth of yours? Because if you did and used that head of yours and act like a supposed Slythering much less a competent agent of my will, then you would've stuck to what I ordered you to do and recruited those wizards. Yet instead, you let your hate for half-bloods and our enemy override and ruin what was to be a simple mission and turn it into a complete and utter mess in the process. Let's also not forget that we are trying to do things covertly and your banging around and having antagonized a well-known auror no less has jeopardized all of that." Voldemort retorted as Amycus felt himself shrink before his lord and master

With an aura of absinthe and silver radiating forth from Voldemort as if to further highlight the disgust and severe irritation he held for Amycus who had botched a simple recruitment mission, while Amycus was using every iota of willpower not to piss himself before the irate gaze of Voldemort  
"My lord I am sorry for my mistake and I beg you to me forgive me as I had only meant to honor you by killing that half-breed." Amycus spoke trying not to stammer and stutter before him

"If you were sorry for your mistake then you wouldn't have failed in such a simple task, for if you were sorry then my recruits would be standing before me and being inducted into our order. Moreover, if you were truly sorry then Alecto who is far more worthy than your incompetence wouldn't be in such a critical state with burns covering her body, and missing both her hands. With it all being because of your foolishness and sadistic impulse to kill Bellatrix's niece that dealt us this blow we couldn't afford." Voldemort retorted sharply as the aura of magic continue to radiate off him as the lone Carrow was held in place in fear of his master

"P-Please Lord Voldemort don't kill me I-I beg you don't, as forgive me for this mistake. Then I swear I-I will do b-b-better to follow your orders the next time I swear it on my magic that I will!" Amycus pleaded in hoping that he would not die this day

"Stop your wimpering Carrow as you've done enough to infuriate me this day." Voldemort ordered as Amycus couldn't help but whimper as fearful tears began to well up in his eyes

"I said stop your whimpering now Carrow!" Voldmort ordered once more raising his voice enough that Amycus couldn't help but silence himself before him

"Now then I will not kill you, seeing as how there has been much-unneeded death because of you. Since as I told everyone we can't afford to lose any more manpower in carrying out our objectives. Which is why even though I should feed you to Nagini even that would be letting you off easy, and I wouldn't bother to feed her incompetent garbage such as yourself." Voldemort added as he felt that death was letting Amycus get off to easy for his imcompetence in having gone against such a simple order

"T-Thank you, my lord, as I promise I will not fail you next time, for I promise that I will do far better next time." Amycus spoke thankful that he would not die this night

"Do not get so excited. Because you still have to face punishment for your actions and what they've cost us overall. Which is why I've decided that your going to be a perfect subject for my testing out my a project I've been working on that combines transmutation with elemental magic. With no one being a better subject than you Amycus, seeing as how this is all that you deserve." Voldemort spoke as Amycus upon hearing that tried to run

Only for Voldemort to cast a spell as the ground around Amycus began to rise forth and surround him until the marble floor encased him up to his neck like a cocoon, before with a snap of his fingers had him forcefuly apparated in a cloud of black smoke via his Death Eater's mark. With Voldemort seeing that he'd have to both watch out for Bellatrix's niece due to the power she possessed, but at least in Amycus, his experiments would yield a soldier that would carry out his dirty work when he needed someone on the frontlines now that Fenrir was gone.

* * *

 **(September 28th, 2017, 4 days later, Liverpool, 2:10 Pm)**

It was 10 after 2 in the afternoon as Matthew was taking out a laptop he used to keep in contact with the various allies he's made along the way and was in contact with one that would help in further taking down Dumbledore.

"I know that its been awhile since we've last talked, but I figured that you could help me out here Vamir. After all, if there is anyone who's great at what they do then it's you." Matthew spoke to the figure across the computer screen

"Ah, it has been almost a year and a half since we've last talked, as I must thank you for having helped me out with my missions and most importantly having gotten me and my men out of that scrape years ago." Vamir thanked him considering that the warlock had been an asset to him in years past

"Well considering that you were the former head of America's branch of Intelligence gathering and saboteur operations for 60 years, then successfully running your own organization used by wizards across Europe for intel gathering and sabtouer work as well as assassinations. Then it'd only make sense to call you for what I need help with." Matthew spoke to the elven man before him

Since Vamir Caimoira was an elven man in his 180's yet still looked like he was in his late 30's with deeply tanned skin, reddish gold hair and eyes the color of an autumn sunset with facial features that looked like they were painted by a Renaissance artist giving it an otherworldly charm. With every part of his facial features from his jawline to his eyebrows were sharply defined, as he stood at 5 foot 10 with an extremely athletic build to himself, from decades as a master spy, info broker among other things of his profession.

With him like his profession required dressed in a professional manner wearing a black broad brimmed fedora, a long sleeved dark red shirt with a reddish gold and black tie around his neck and black dress slacks and matching belt with a pair of dress shoes on his person. His russet gold hair cut short and neatly trimmed while at his seated side was a sheathed rapier as his face was set in a charming smile that held the deceptive cunning made from decades of being extremely successful in what he did.

"I am after all the best at what I've done for decades. So tell me, Mr. Strid, what is it that you wish of me to do, seeing as how I owe you a favor from having prevented me and my men from winding up as slaves to those bothersome drow when we were double-crossed by our employer?" Vamir questioned as to what the young warlock required of him

"Simple really, a man named Albus Dumbledore is trying to keep me here against my will in order to make me a puppet for his Greater Good. With him practically trying to make me a subservient slave to his whims and a martyr to his cause in all but name, something of which I will not have whatsoever." Matthew responded as he refused to be a pawn to that old goat in any capacity

"Dumbledore eh. It seems as though you've gained yourself a potent adversary seeing as how the man is practically the magical side of Britain's dictator in all but name with all the titles he holds." Vamir spoke in knowing that the political power that Dumbledore possessed rivaled and nearly dwarfed that of the present Minister of Magic himself

"I know and that combined with the allies he possesses makes him someone that I can't just rush in recklessly against otherwise I'll be put into a bind that not even I can get out of. Which is where you'll come in considering that you and those under you are perfect for this sort of thing." Matthew replied in knowing the elf's company of spies, intel gathers and assassins would be perfect for what he needed

"Do you wish for me to assassinate him Mr. Strid? Because it would be of no problem whatsoever to do so." Vamir questioned as though he were talking about the weather

"No Vamir as the pleasure of killing him belongs to me, seeing as how he dug his grave and it now falls to me to bury him in it." Matthew replied darkly as he would make sure to personally kill Dumbledore with his own two hands

"But what I want for you to do is to make life very hard for him, seeing as how he has allies and people in high places that can make things quite difficult for me. Which is why I want for you to help in hitting him where it hurts him." Matthew added considering that he wanted the elderly headmaster crippled and hurt badly

"Ah, I see..that is something I can easily accommodate for," Vamir responded as he could do this easily

"Good to know because the people I want you to target in particular I want you to make sure that they won't be able to help Dumbledore in what he does. Because whatever it is you have to do matters not to me, for all that matters is that one way or the other they can not help Dumbledore in any capacity whatsoever." Matthew told him since he didn't care what was to be done so long as they couldn't help Dumbledore in his schemes whatsoever

"Excellent to know that there are to be no restraints involved in going after whom you shall designate as targets. But that still leaves Dumbledore himself. So where would you like for us to hit him first Mr. Strid since where we strike at him first will make all the difference?" Vamir questioned as to where Matthew would want him and his men to hit Dumbledore first in his positions of power

"That is a good question considering that where ever we strike out at him first will make the biggest difference," Matthew answered as he took a moment to ponder where to strike Dumbledore out at first

With the warlock taking a few moments to think over which of Dumbledore's positions of power he would strike out at first in order to start weakening him, since going after one would greatly affect how things would go for him in the future. For minutes soon passed until the young warlock came with his decision on how he would have Vamir strike out at Dumbledore while still going for maximum effectiveness in his campaign against the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Well, Mr. Strid what is your decision?" Vamir questioned in his tone of voice that felt like the smooth baritone of a master orator

"Simple I want you to hit him at his position as Cheif Warlock of Wizengamot. Considering that when you ruin him and take him out of power in their government then you've clipped one of his wings, and effectively put a good deal of what he can do to a screeching halt. Not to mention that I've got someone working on dismantling him in his position as the headmaster of Hogwarts, which means either way that on both sides he's getting torn asunder." Matthew answered back considering that with Vamir attacking him from his position in Wizengamot and Rita on his position as Headmaster it would suffice to say that Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him

"Good to know that you've got someone on the other end of things helping you Mr. Strid. Regardless once you send us the targets of whom you wish us to go after then we will get to it within the following week." Vamir assured him as one thing that he and his organization were known for was doing their work very quickly and efficiently

"Excellent to hear Vamir as your targets will be sent to you by the 1st week of October," Matthew told him in his soon getting a list together of targets that Vamir would go after

"Good, then Mr. Strid and I assure you that my men and I will carry out this task with the utmost care and speedy efficiency as possible," Vamir replied as he would make sure that what was asked of him would be done so with as much success as possible

"Well, Vamir since there is nothing else to say then this is goodbye. For I will keep in contact with you over the following months of which this is being executed." Matthew spoke to the elven man who merely smiled at him

"Farewell then and keep in touch Mr. Strid. Because it is a shame not to keep in contact with good contact as yourself." Vamir said with a disarmingly warm smile towards the warlock

"Don't worry I will. But until time goodbye." Matthew replied before cutting off the Skype call as Fawkes flew towards him

"Well, then Fawkes it looks like we'll be going to war with your old master since I tried to give him this one final chance to back down. But it seems as though his foolish pride outweighed his common sense." Matthew spoke to the Phoenix who replied via a musical sounding shrill as the majestic bird nuzzled up to his face

"How Dumbledore ever kept you continually bonded to him for all these years is beyond me, but oh well your in better company now," Matthew spoke as to why Fawkes had decided to stick around with him is beyond his imagination

 **So then with Matthew having tried to give Dumbledore this final chance to stand down only for the Headmaster to foolishly throw it back in his face, along with Tonks having shown her combative strength. We now see that Matthew gears up for a campaign against the Headmaster of Hogwarts for find out how all of this shall unfold in the new chapters of Harry the Hexblade.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter since now I get to start setting up all sorts of fun stuff from here on out, but with that being said let's get down to it now shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got Matthew having paid Dumbledore a visit in hopes to get him to stand down which I thought would be cool to in having Matthew give Dumbledore this one final chance unless he starts something he can't finish. Which obviously he did and now got owned and is now missing his phoenix.**_

 _ **Following that up we've got Tonks vs some Death Eaters in a badass moment of showing what she can do, as I've had her abilities based off the Eldritch Knight subclass of D &D for what she can do. With an explanation of why she can do all of this being delved into later on in the story.**_

 _ **Next up we've got Voldemort tearing Amycus a new one which was my favorite part in having written seeing as how it showed more of his focused personality, seeing as how he was rightfully pissed at Amycus yet kept his composure throughout instead of breaking out into a sadism fueled rage.**_

 _ **Lastly, we've got Matthew contacting one of the allies he's made throughout the years in the form of Vamir which is gonna be fun in writing out since he's the first of a set of Matthew's known allies that I will introduce throughout the story.**_

 _ **So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted.**_

 _ **That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read, with next chapter taking a focus on Raphael and how things are on his side of things so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Bladed Vaults by Solution. 45**_

 _ **Random End Song: Another Stranger Me by Blind Guardian**_


	7. Chapter 7: Lions, Snakes, and a Raven

**(Chapter 7: Lion's, Snakes and a Raven)**

It was soon October as Raphael was going through yet another day at Hogwarts that was proving to be another stressful slog to get through, what with his having to focus on keeping his wild magic in check lest it causes untold havoc. Then there was both Hermione and Ron who annoyed him to no real end with Ron being a gluttonous fool whom still he had to help in doing the majority of his homework, while Hermione remained an insufferable know-it-all, that wasn't even counting Umbridge who made him want to blast her with a lightning bolt with how infuriating she was.

Yet he was able to tolerate it with the actual triad of friends he's kept close to him throughout the years which consisted of Neville, Luna, and oddly enough Draco Malfoy whom over the years had been the real source of friendship to the sorcerer. Because he knew that unlike Ron and Hermione and a decent portion of Gryffindor who'd often flip flop and turn against him when it wasn't advantageous, these three were those whom he could truly count on.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts, 3:30 pm, October 8th, 2017)**

It was soon half-past 3 in the afternoon as Raphael had since his fateful meeting with Raphael decided to take a chance and start studying Deep Magic, after all, he felt that with how things were now he'd need something else to help him survive besides the chaos that was his Wild Magic.

"Hello, Raphael what are you doing at the library on a Sunday?" Draco asked in greeting the young sorcerer as to what he was doing

"Simple Draco I've been reading up on Deep Magic. With one of them, that's caught my attention that'll do more than enough to boost my chances of surviving what's to come." Raphael answered back seeing as how he needed to start diving into Deep and Lost magics in order to survive what was to come

"Deep Magic? That's something I'd never thought I'd see you delving into stuff like that..because isn't that a bit above your paygrade." Draco questioned in having never thought that Raphael would go into that sort of thing

"Well things are changing and I don't really have the luxury of being a simple student of Hogwarts anymore. Which is why my options in doing anything else that doesn't go into the deep end of learning magic is quite limited. After all the supposed golden boy has to destroy Voldemort, so I gotta do what I gotta do." Raphael responded in knowing full well that his options were limited

"Besides with my Wild Magic being too much of a….well wild card then I've not many better options than to do so unless you're fine with me being a ticking time bomb of random catastrophe's and shenanigans." Raphael added considering how much of a factor his Wild Magic played into this

Considering that his Wild Magic played too much of a risk considering the little control he had over it to make sure it didn't flare and cause havoc, therefore he was diving into Deep Magic so as to hope that it would provide a useful alternative.

"I guess that's something that can't be argued with considering that one of your flare-ups last year nearly electrocuted Viktor Krum into having one of those muggle pacemakers I'm told about." Draco recounted considering that during the Triwizard Tournament Rafael's Wild-Magic flare-ups nearly electrocuted the Quidditch champion to the point where he'd need one

"...Not exactly my proudest moment, and another reason as to why I'm studying this particular brand of deep magic." Raphael replied in remembering the sight of Viktor's charred flesh via an incident where his Wild Magic flared up

"Anyways what type of said magic are you looking into?" Draco inquired  
"Simple really Elemental Magic. Seeing as how it's enough for me to hold my own against any Death Eaters that may come my way." Raphael answered back

"Well do be careful Raphael. Considering as how that variant quite literally draws from the Elemental Planes themselves. Because I'd rather not lose one of the few friends I have that I can actually hold a meaningful conversation with." Draco replied in warning Raphael to be careful considering that the type of Elemental Magic he was wanting to practice drew directly from the Elemental Planes themselves

"Don't worry about a thing Draco, since I have this all under control. After all, that's why I have the Room of Requirement for when I practice it." Raphael assured him considering that he knew the risk of what is presented and therefore made sure to practice in a place that could withstand it

"Thank Merlin for that, otherwise I don't really know what I'd do without my best mate around for company." Draco responded seeing as how he saw Raphael as bost his good friend and only other equal

"But besides that, how're your studies with Transmutation going?" Raphael questioned as to how Draco's studies in Transmutation magic were going

"They've actually been going quite well, especially since I've managed to make my first transmuter stone." Draco said as he reached into his robes and began to pull out his months-long project

With it being moments later that he pulled out a hexagonal gemstone the size of a baseball that was a shade of amethyst and crimson with razor sharp edges going throughout it, while the inside of it had the faint hum of arcane energy used to make it.

"That's really impressive Draco." Rafael commented on the transmuter stone before him

"Thank you for your appreciation. Seeing as how it took me a week and a half to make on my first try, but since then I've been able to make much more. Since it certainly pays off to be a practitioner of this with the dark lord up and about. Because knowing transmutation magic sure goes a very long way in making sure your survivability is at its maximum." Draco spoke considering that while Transmutation didn't have the flash of Evocation nor the glamour of Illusions or Enchantment magic it was still one of the more versatile schools of magic that could guarantee survivability

"You see that's one of the reasons I like you Draco, considering that unlike most people who are all about flash over substance. Seeing as how you actually think with your head on your shoulders, instead of going along with the opinions of sheep. Something of which is hard to come by nowadays." Raphael replied in valuing Draco's company seeing as how the Malfoy heir was a pragmatist who'd rather blaze his own trail than follow the archaic traditions set by purebloods

"Well, Raphael I'd rather not be surrounded by mindless drones who can't think or form opinions for themselves. Because thanks to people like Dumbledore our country has become mundane and grey, something of which I can't abide by when we were once one of the greatest places of arcane knowledge. Yet thanks to people like Dumbledore we've been dragged down into something mediocre compared to most of the world." Draco said in disgust of Dumbledore's avarice and selfishness having dragged down his home country into mediocrity

"Once again I can't agree with you their, as that man has done more damage than good. Because if people knew him for the shit man he truly is, then they definitely wouldn't be singing such high praises of him. Especially if they knew how much he's messed me over in his so-called greater good." Raphael agreed with spite and hate for the headmaster coloring his tone

Since Raphael Potter despite him being seen as Dumbledore's golden boy wanted to see the old man's downfall and have him crash and burn for being the self-serving, greedy and downright conniving bastard he truly was.

"Something I wholeheartedly agree with seeing as how that man is nothing more than a dictator that's framing himself as a benevolent grandfather. After all, for all of his talk of the Greater Good and the side of Light his actions underneath it all show he's only concerned about his light putting him in the light of power for as long as he can hold it." Draco replied since in the Malfoy heirs' eyes Dumbledore was no better than Voldemort

"Well hopefully my studies into Elemental Magic will help out when I eventually have to fight Voldemort and then onwards to killing Dumbledore himself," Raphael spoke since he hoped that his studies into such magic would be enough

"Even if it isn't then you know that Longbottom, Lovegood and myself will be there right beside you to help kill them. Because nowhere does it say that the supposed Chosen One can't have a little help along the way." Draco responded since he alongside Longbottom and Lovegood would be there to fight alongside Raphael whenever he required their assistance

"Something I thank all 3 of you for. Because it's nice to know that unlike Ron and Hermione that you guys truly have my back." Raphael said thankful that they unlike those who were apart of the supposed Golden Trio truly had his back

"Well unlike the gluttonous pig for a ginger whose brain is the size of a small orange. Or that bucktoothed know-it-all of a muggle who thinks she's right about everything. We know what true loyalty is and unlike them, we will never abandon you when you need us. Since we are there to fight alongside each other and support each other no matter what." Draco responded since unlike Granger or Weasley; he, Longbottom and Lovegood had one thing they didn't concern Raphael

Which was loyalty as they had seen first hand how the two would turn on Raphael and side against him when the tides weren't in their favor and then as soon as it looked beneficial they'd immediately pretend to be the golden trio and best of friends to him. But not they as ever since the tail-end of their 1st year Raphael had seen the trio consisting of Neville, Draco and Luna were made of people who despite everything stayed by his side and had through their loyalty put together a bond that was like a diamond…..unbreakable.

"Something I think you guys for since it's nice to know that some people know what loyalty is." Raphael thanked the Malfoy heir for his and his true friend's loyalty

"No problem and remember that tonight we still have our meeting about how we're going to handle the situation I have going on." Draco told him as he got up from his seat

"Don't worry I won't miss it one bit." Raphael told him as Draco smiled and walked off

 _"Now then time to get a crack at this since I've at the very least been studying this long enough that I can start working on some of the mid-tier spells."_ Raphael thought to himself as he continued to read the book on Elemental Magic

* * *

 **(4 hours later, Room of Requirement, 8:24 pm)**

It was 6 minutes till half-past 8 at night as the quartet of Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Raphael Potter were now at their favored spot to discuss a matter concerning something pertaining towards the Malfoy heir.

"So I think that we're all agreed to annihilate Goyle and Crabbe?" Raphael asked amongst the quartet assembled

"Of course as those two have caused me enough grief that I'd have no problem turning them into mulch, besides they'd make perfect fertilizer for my garden I'm starting." Neville answered considering the young druid had had enough of the two brutish idiots that he had no qualms of killing them

"And what about you Luna? Any qualms about getting rid of them." Raphael asked as the blonde had a perpetual lazy smile on her face

"I do not mind doing so at all Raphael. My question is merely why we haven't done so earlier after all the thestrals would be able to dispose of them without a doubt since those two empty-headed fools are truly wastes of magic. Since they lack a creative bone in their body." Luna spoke since she couldn't really stand them due to the fact that they lacked creativity and imagination and were about as creative as cinderblocks

"Because Luna we can't just up and do it at any given time we want, as granted we have the power to completely wipe them off the face of the map. But we also have to do this right because we have to make sure that when we get rid of them that there is nothing left of them. Since I can not have anything that ties us back to their deaths." Draco replied as he knew they had the power to accomplish it but he wanted to make sure that when they did this that there was nothing they couldn't handle that they also need to handle this carefully

"Especially since if Snape finds out or any of the Death Eaters to be in Slytherin find out this happened then it'll get back to the Dark Lord and my goose is more than cooked, and I can not have that at all." Draco added since he was anxious about doing this due to the fact that if anyone found out it wouldn't end well for him

"Don't worry about a thing Draco as we will have this under control I swear of it. After all, we are of utmost confidence that together we can accomplish this. Besides thanks to Neville's and Luna's help we can more than take them out with none of them being the wiser." Raphael assured him that things would go over smoothly

"Yes as thanks to Luna giving me the idea and helping me along the way the potion I've managed to mass produce will be served the following day of when we do this. Since by the time everyone has drunk it excluding us their memories of Goyle and Crabbe will be modified just enough that no one will have cared about what happened to them or where they went off too. Since by their own memory they'll have though they moved to Norway." Neville informed since he managed to with Luna's help make a mass-produced draught that would modify the memories of the students at Hogwarts on a massive scale

"It was no problem, after all, I just had some inspiration for it due to what Lockhart pulled all those years ago." Luna revealed as to where she got the inspiration from

With the quartet all having a collective shiver of disgust at the former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who they were glad were gone and was caught considering that not only was it revealed he's a fraud in an ongoing investigation, but also that someone had been covering up unsavory things he'd been doing to upper year students.

"I think we'd all like to forget about that repulsive idiot." Draco said as he felt incredibly disgusted by the man

"Agreed. So moving forward from the thought of that disgusting man, do you got everything covered to ambush them, Neville?" Raphael questioned the druid beside him

"Yes, I have as everything has been prepared for this occasion. Since I've been preparing for this sort of thing ever since you guys told me the dark lord was returning." Neville answered back since he refused to take any chances when it came to anything Death Eater related

"Excellent to hear because us forcing them into the Forbidden Forest is gonna be integral for this to work. Since I'm glad we got you to embrace that green thumb of yours. Otherwise, this plan and all of what we have planned going forward wouldn't even come close to working out as successfully." Raphael said in being glad that they were able to collectively have Neville embrace his affinity for plant life to where his druidic abilities were able to flourish

"As am I. Since I honestly love being a druid more than a wizard. Because I'm not only far better at it, but I can also do far more with it than what I ever could than just wielding a wand." Neville replied with pride in his druidic powers

"So then the date for Crabbe and Goyle's termination can be set to tomorrow night at a quarter till midnight?" Draco questioned getting a collective nod of approval from the 3 of said quartet

"Excellent as we should be able to complete this without any real trouble." Draco added

"But before we go I think there is one thing we should talk about." Luna piped up her perpetual lazy smile never leaving her face

"What would that be?" Raphael questioned

"That would be Professor Umbridge. Because that woman is an absolute terror on the school who all she does is try to snuff out our collective creativity and imagination. Something that I can not stand for." Luna answered back in what was a rare tone of hate for the toad-like professor's need to try and conform everything to the standards of the Ministry

"Yes...the toad. We can deal with her at a later date, especially since she'll prove to be a brick wall to everything we do." Raphael said in also finding himself to really start to despise Umbridge whose face seemed permanently glued to the Minister's rear

"Which is why I think after we get rid of Goyle and Crabbe that we'll need to play it safe and be more careful about what we do from here on out. Because since she's as close to the Minister as she professes to be, then we need to not do anything major unless necessary." Draco responded in knowing that with the toad around that they couldn't afford to do anything reckless

"Agreed with Draco as that woman gives me the creeps. Since I'd rather take my chances with Devil's Snare than be in a 60-foot radius of her." Neville spoke seeing as how he felt a sense of repulsion whenever he was near the woman

"I'll especially have to be extra careful since being Dumbledore's golden puppet puts me in her crosshairs more than anyone." Raphael spoke considering that thanks to him practically being the poster child of Dumbledore's light he knew it put him within spitting distance of the Ministry's and by proxy Umbridge's crosshairs

"Do not worry Raphael we won't let anything happen to you because of that disgusting toad or Dumbledore." Luna told him with a caring tone of voice that was made more evident by her persistent lazy smile on her face

"Lovegood's right as unlike Granger and Hermione we will be alongside you till the bitter end." Draco added since he was loyal to the Potter completely unlike his supposed friends

"You already know that I've had you're back even before we came here." Neville spoke having been friends with Raphael since their childhood

"Thank you guys I appreciate it since you've no idea how much the sentiments mean to me." Raphael said with a rare smile on his face of genuine happiness

"Now then let's head out to our dorms since we've got a big night to finish prepping for. So let's not waste anytime." Raphael added as the four got up from the roundtable they sat at and went their separate ways for the night

* * *

(The next night, Hogwarts, October 9th, 2017, 11:45 pm)

It was a quarter till midnight as Draco had lured out the idiot pair of Crabbe and Goyle into the night and towards the Forbidden Forest, with everyone waiting for Draco to give them the signal to launch their assault and kill the two would be Death Eaters

"Are you all in position?" Draco asked as he had lured Crabbe and Goyle into it  
"Yep just give the signal and we'll start hitting it off." Raphael answered back over the earrings that Draco had made for them to use as ranged communication

So once the two were within the Forest they were soon struck by two waves of thunderous energy that knocked them back 20 feet as their insides rumbled violently and painfully from the spells they were struck with. With both Crabbe and Goyle whipping out their wands as Raphael and Luna came from their hiding place with Raphael having amethyst colored arcane energy spiraling around his hands, while Luna was dressed in silver half-plate armor with a falchion in one hand and a shield in the other.

Meanwhile, Neville gathered natural energies in his hands before thrusting them out forwards and a column of concentrated moonlight 4 stories high in a 5-foot radius began blasting down on Crabbe and Goyle who let out grunts of pain as they tried to get out of it. Yet Draco prevented it when he waved his wand and the ground briefly shook before a fountain of jagged earth burst forth sending the two sprawling across the area, with everything in a 20-foot radius of where they were hit by Draco's and Neville's spells were now ruined debris.

With Crabbe and Goyle after the assault launching forth Reducto curses at their assailants with Raphael using the power of his chaotic magic to snuff out the two spells before they could even land their mark. While Neville took this chance to summon forth a thick and gnarled vine from the earth to grasp Goyle by his thick torso and begin thrashing him about, while Raphael took this chance to blast Goyle with a sextet of rays made of scorching flame that struck him true as his robes were now smoking and him suffering 2nd degree burns.  
"What the hell Draco?! Why the bloody hell are you trying to kill us?" Crabbe questioned as he summoned a Protego to protect him from Luna who rushed after him with her falchion  
"Because you two are aligned with the Dark Lord and because of that I can't really afford to keep you around so it's nothing really personal...its just business." Draco answered back as he whipped his wand and caused a sapphire colored mist to envelop Luna

That in mind the young Ravenclaw's movements were boosted as she went after him with greater speed and proceeded to lay into him with her falchion, with the blade of the weapon slashing through his Protego spell and landing a cut across his leg. While another found itself cutting through his robes like flimsy paper and followed up with a stab that pierced through the Protego and caught him in the gut as the wound intersected with the slash across his meaty chest.

Meanwhile, Crabbe had managed to escape the thick gnarled vine Neville had trapped him in and proceeded to hit both the Raphael with a Bombarda spell that had blindsided the sorcerer and blasted apart a good portion of his nighttime wear. However, Neville used his druidic powers and with a forest green glow laid his hands upon the young sorcerer as soon enough his wounds were healed enough to where they were now minor in nature.

Yet Raphael soon leveled a glare at Crabbe and soon rushed towards him and grabbed him by the face as violet and black necrotic energy lanced from his hands as Crabbe soon felt the vitality from his being be drained into Raphael who then proceeded to teleport back to his prior location while Luna was busy slashing up Goyle. With Draco with a flourish of his wand launching and sent out a bolt of arcane lightning Crabbe with it striking down the bulky lad and forcing him to his knees as a half dollar sized hole in his stomach was made, while his body twitched violently from the amount of amperage forced into him.

"Guys I have a spell that can turn them to ashes. I just need for them to be in a one spot for it to work." Raphael told them as he had a spell from the books of Elemental Magic that he'd been practicing that would work

"I have something that can do just that since I've been meaning to get even with these two for a very long time." Neville responded

"What exactly are you gonna do Neville?" Luna asked blasting Goyle back with a wave of thunderous energy after using her magic to stop a Reducto curse from hitting Draco  
"Just watch and you'll see." Neville answered back

That in mind Neville let out a bestial sounding roar as he jumped and leaped into the air and turned into a nearly 10-foot tall black bear that glared fiercely at Crabbe and Goyle who were close to shitting themselves after watching Neville turn into a giant bear. Yet the druid turned large ursine wasted no time as he lumbered towards the two, with Goyle's Protego spell being torn to shreds as the large claws of Nevile's bear form tore through it like hot butter and slashed down with such force that it shredded off a hearty chunk of his arm.

Before rounding on Crabbe and biting off his robes and a large portion of his left shoulder and chest that caused it to bleed semi-heavily and fall flat on his butt after a swipe across his back from when he tried to flee knocked him to the ground. With Goyle having tried to cast a hex to try and get the large bear away from his only for Draco to use his arcane might to snuff the spell out before it could even come from his wand, while Neville's bear form continued to swipe and claw at the two who used whatever they could to protect themselves.

With Luna soon getting a command from Raphael to enact it as a bloodied Crabbe and Goyle were now once again knocked to the ground with chunks of flesh and large swaths of their robes missing from being mauled by Neville ina horrific display. For the young Ravenclaw drew upon her magic and thrust her hands out in a burst of golden yellow as the two Slytherin's who once again tried to flee from Neville's intimidating form were now paralyzed as they were covered in a golden glow courtesy of Luna.

"Neville get out of the way now!" Raphael exclaimed as the large black bear nodded and lumbered away from the two battered Slytherin's

 _"Well here goes nothing."_ Raphael thought to himself

That in mind Raphael drew into the chaotic magic within himself as he whipped his hands furiously before a rushing wave of blazing fire roared to life and ripped from out of him and towards the paralyzed would be duo of Death Eaters in a 40-foot cone of incendiary death. With the young sorcerer drawing further on his chaotic magic to empower the spell causing it to turn amethyst in color, with brief screams of Crabbe and Goyle echoing as the flames raged on as the violet flames continued to scorch their targets.

With it being moments before Raphael soon saw the flames clear and in the place where Crabbe and Goyle once stood where now mounds of ashes as the ground now smoldered with their remains. For Neville upon turning back into a human used his druidic powers to converse with some of the animals of the Forbidden Forest and have them bury the ashes of the would be Death Eaters while he used his druidic powers to clear away the assassination of Crabbe and Goyle.

For it would be 20 minutes later as the quartet of teens exited from the Forbidden Forest and entering back into the castle undetected thanks to Draco casting multiple spells of invisibility and Raphael a silencing spell to cover their footsteps as they all snuck back to their dorm rooms. With those at Hogwarts come the next day soon being none the wiser that the quartet of Raphael Potter, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom had this very night got away with murder.

* * *

 **(2 days later, October 11th, 2017, Hogwarts, 3:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 4 as Draco was currently in good spirits considering that the whole student body and staff of Hogwarts had taken the memory modification draught that had allowed for them to get away with the murder of Crabbe and Goyle, and therefore the Malfoy heir was enjoying the October afternoon.

"Well, you look like your in a good mood Draco." Raphael noted at the happier Draco who was sitting underneath an oak tree

"Considering how we got away with literal murder just a few days ago. Which has allowed for me to pretty much has near-guaranteed freedom of not having to worry about those two bumbling idiots further coercing me into being a Death Eater and ruining our plans. Then you can be well assured that I have all the reason to be in a good mood." Draco responded with a small smile at the fact that with Crabbe and Goyle gone he could rest easier with his fate not being muddied by those two bumbling imbeciles

"Honestly Draco good riddance to them. Since I gotta agree with Luna that those two were wastes of good magic. Because they both had the combined intelligence of a cinder-block." Raphael said considering that those two were about as smart as pigs and that was an insult in and of itself to pigs

"Who do you think had to help practically carry them in their studies so they'd advance through the years. Since outside of potions those two are a few broomsticks short of a full Quidditch team." Draco noted at the fact that he practically had to do their academic work for them

Because if it wasn't for the fact that he practically had to do their homework for them and heavily revise it so they wouldn't fall so far behind they'd be held back to an extreme, since the Malfoy heir sometimes wondered if those two were dropped on their heads so many times as children that they suffered some form of retardation.

"Regardless they're now permanently out of your life. Which means that the road ahead of you can now look at it much more clearly and with actual hope that you won't have to be shackled under Voldemort like your parents are." Raphael stated at the fact that now Draco's future looked considerably brighter without Crabbe and Goyle to drag him down and muck things up for him

"I couldn't agree more with you on that subject Raphael. Because don't get me wrong I love my parents dearly. However, I can't respect them or abide by them when they allow themselves to be subservient to someone like him. Since I take pride in being from a noble house and that means having the pride to say I am my own person and I will not bend the knee to anyone. Which is why for them to act like subservient dogs to him and expect me to do the same is something I just can't do no matter what." Draco spoke since he would always love his parents but he hated the fact that they bent the knee to Voldemort like spineless worms

"Because that is part of the reason as to why I can't and will never join the Death Eaters. Because to bend the knee to someone who wants to do what the Dark Lord wants and throw away my pride as part of a noble house to him...that is out of the question. Since I refuse to even consider such a thing and lower myself to such a despicable standard." Draco added as he refused to lower himself to be a servant to someone such as Voldemort and basically say that he was a spineless and subservient puppet like those in Dumbledore's court

"Something that once again I like about you Draco. Because unlike a lot of people here in Hogwarts you actually take pride in the things you do and what you're passionate about. Which is why I'm happy that your pride in your house and more importantly your magic is one of the things that allows you to stand against Voldemort." Raphael said as that was one of the things he admired and respected in Draco in the fact that when the Malfoy heir took pride in something he became staunch and unflinching from that point forward

"Thank you. But tell with how this whole cold war between Dumbledore and the Dark Lord is going I do have to ask you something Raphael?" Draco questioned the sorcerer beside him

"What is it you want to ask me?" Raphael asked back

"Well, I already know that you despise being the golden boy with an absolute passion. Which is why if the opportunity ever arose would you ever flee the country and leave Britain to fend for itself against Voldemort and his forces?" Draco inquired as to if Raphael ever had that thought in mind as the sorcerer had a somber smile on his face

"You know I'm not gonna lie and say that I'd never dare to think of such a thing and that I would rather die than abandon my country to his hands. But...honestly, I will say that it most definitely has crossed my mind more often than not. Because when I look back at everything that's transpired in my life thanks to both Dumbledore and Voldemort..it honestly doesn't feel like its a whole lot to fight for." Raphael answered back

Because to Raphael with everything that's gone on from Dumbledore having tampered with his magical core enough to make him an unwilling conduit for Wild Magic to manipulated his family for his own means. To Voldemort being the root cause of why he was stuck in this predicament to his Death Eaters having ruined the lives of so many people close to him and his family, as well as Britain and Hogwarts as a whole either treating him like a social pariah or this chosen one that couldn't do any wrong.

The young sorcerer felt at times that there just wasn't any real point in the fight for Britain and making himself a martyr against Voldemort due to the fact that he just didn't have enough reason to truly care. Which is why if he was given an option to get away from all of this and leave Britain behind in the dust than in a 65/35 split he'd take the opportunity and leave his "home" to fight for itself since he often saw no real point in wanting to protect ungrateful bastards that turned on him at a moment's notice.

"Well, at least your honest in your answer. Because it's nice to see that unlike all those Gryffindor's you hang around you at the very least have some sense of self-preservation." Draco spoke in liking that Raphael wasn't like the rest of those foolhardy lions

"That and the thing is I'm not trying to be a hero at all Draco. Because I understand being brave and all, but I want to live too much to try and be some courageous hero that boldly rushes in to fight against evil. So I can be called a coward till the sun sets itself and the moon rises in its place. Because I'm trying to live a life where I'm happy not where they're happy." Raphael replied as you could call it selfish or cowardly he'd rather take the escape route then try and be some courageous hero, as why be a martyr when you can fight and live smarter

"Since I'm not trying to be a martyr for an ungrateful country that either treats me like I'm some chosen one from a children's story one moment and a social pariah the next when its at their convenience. Because all I want to do is live my best live and survive through all of this nonsense." Raphael added since he saw no reason to sacrifice his life for this country beyond a rather small select few

"I can't argue with your logic there Raphael." Draco agreed in finding no fault in Raphael's logic

"But what about you Draco? Since if you were offered the same chance to escape from Britain would you take it." Raphael asked the Malfoy heir

"Oh without a shadow of a doubt." Draco answered back without missing a beat

"Huh. I didn't expect that quick of an answer from you." Raphael spoke surprised at the quickness the up and coming transmuter answered back with

"Well understand that I've had a lot of time to think about this in the event the Dark Lord ever came back. Which is why if the opportunity ever presented itself I'd take it. Because in the event my parents die while they're being spineless drones for him. I would take as much of our houses resources and start over somewhere else. That way I can rebuild House Malfoy while my parents walk themselves either into a life sentence or into their graves." Draco told him considering that he'd already thought this through

Because Draco was no fool that his parents in their being loyal servants to Voldemort would either get themselves killed or gain a life sentence for their service towards him, which is why he'd been working on a contingency plan to get himself out of this whole mess when things started popping off. For he'd already started looking up possible locations in the United States, Brazil, Australia, and Italy to start over in seeing as how those were the 4 places he'd seen as the most profitable to start a new life in.

"Well in the event that things should force you to start over. Then I wish you the best of luck Draco." Raphael told his longtime friend who let a small smile come across his otherwise pale face

"And the same to you. Since I hope that in the near future you can be free of Dumbledore's shackles." Draco said in hoping that soon Raphael would find freedom from the chains that Dumbledore had bound him in

"Thanks, I appreciate it. But I think that's enough talk about grim things and what's to come. So why don't we just enjoy the nice day out here." Raphael spoke as he'd rather enjoy the nice slightly cloudy October day

"Fair enough I suppose." Draco spoke as the two continued to enjoy a nice October day

 **So then with the friendship between Draco and Raphael delved into and our quartet having eliminated a threat towards Draco's future things are looking to brighten up for them. But will it last or will things soon darken for them. Well, you'll have to find out on the new chapters of Harry the Hexblade.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hoped you liked this chapter that focused on Raphael and his perspective of things since it was a fun chapter to have written out. Also sorry that the update has taken so long as I had to finish with finals for my Law degree that took out most of my writing drive as well as paying for car insurance. But enough about that and let's get down to it now, shall we._**

 ** _First up we get a bit between Raphael and Draco talking about their respective fields of magic with Raphael delving into Deep Magic via Elemental Magic and Draco being revealed as an up and coming transmuter among other things I thought would be cool._**

 ** _Following that up we've got a roundtable meeting of sorts between Raphael, Draco, Luna, and Neville which I thought would be dope as they discuss how they'll assassinate Crabbe and Goyle and show a bit of how they act as a team and friends with one another._**

 ** _Next up we've got our quartet in their massacre of Crabbe and Goyle which I thought would be super dope in showing off how the four of them are the dark horses of Hogwarts considering that I thought it would be epic to show that even though they're 5th years they can be extremely powerful in their own right. With Neville's abilities as a Druid being based on a Circle of the Moon Druid and Luna as a College of Swords Bard since I felt that these would be what would fit in with their character for the story._**

 ** _Lastly, we've got Raphael and Draco having a bit in where they discuss how they feel about the state of things and getting character development for mostly Raphael and a good deal of it for Draco during this._**

 ** _So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted._**

 ** _That being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good chapters with next chapter being Raphael getting some dirt to use in order to start breaking things up in the Order of the Phoenix so stay tuned for that._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Bladed Vaults by Solution.45_**

 ** _Random End Song: One Hand Killing by Twelve Foot Ninja_**


	8. Chapter 8: Unearthed

**(Chapter 8: Unearthed)**

It was almost the end of October as Matthew was feeling more or less quite good about his life considering that the Death Eaters had been not screwing around with him any further which was a plus as he continued to do his sightseeing. Not to mention he had got to continue to bond with Fawkes in finding good company with the phoenix who he liked to have around him, not to mention that due to his purer bond with Fawkes and his freeing Fawkes from Dumbledore the phoenix had granted him the use of some fire-related spells as a bonus.

Yet throughout this time period the young warlock had received news on both fronts that they had managed to get some dirt on people in Dumbledore's court, which the young warlock was all too pleased to here. Because Matthew was done with trying to playing nice since he had given Dumbledore his once chance to knock off this nonsense and let him be, but because the old goat didn't want to listen to him and be self-centered in his incessant needs for his Greater Good then Matthew decided he would start fighting fire with fire.

* * *

 **(October 23rd 2017, Liverpool, 2:10 Pm)**

It was well into October as Matthew would be meeting with Rita about something she found that could knock loose one of Dumbledore's supporters from his grasp, which is why the warlock agreed to meet her at a Starbucks.

"Good afternoon Rita. I hear you have some good news to tell me." Matthew said in a generally good mood today

"Yes as I've been quite busy since you've hired and actually found a good number of things on one of Dumbledore's biggest supporters." Rita told him with a smug grin at all the details she found

"Well then please share with me Mrs. Skeeter. Since I'm all ears on what you have to say on the subject." Matthew responded curious to see what Rita had come up with in the month since their initial meeting

"Alright well it all concerns the Weasley's seeing as how they've been up to no good." Rita said her smug grin upon her face

"I thought that the Weasley's were supposed to be this squeaky clean wizarding family?" Adam questioned in having practically heard that the Weasley's were supposed to be equivalent to the Brady Bunch

"Well, that's what they'd have you think. But as it turns out some of them have been involved in some rather illegal activities as of late. Some of which I might I add can get them so considerable prison time." Rita informed him as her grin grew slightly wider

"With the Weasley in question being Percy Weasley. With him having been busy to make sure things have gone in Dumbledore's favor." Rita added as the reporter had the warlock's undivided attention at the current moment

"Please do go on Mrs. Skeeter since now I'm quite curious. So please continue if you wouldn't mind." Matthew said his attention focused on the reporter

"Glad to hear that as who do you want to hear about first since I was able to cover a lot of ground on those two in the time since we met. Because the funny thing about how I was able to do all of this, since wizards and witches are so caught up with wanting to learn all of the flashy and big spells that they forget about all of the ones that really count. Since there's so much you can do with illusions and enchantment as well as a decent knowledge of divination if you take the time to master." Rita replied because besides being a well-known reporter she was also highly skilled in the schools of illusions and enchantment as well as being decent in divination

"For one I will say congratulations for being a greatly adept practitioner in illusions and enchantment. But I do wonder why go for divination? Since I took you for a reporter and journalist, not a fortune teller." Matthew said impressed at her being a skilled illusionist and enchanter but wondered why she'd bother with the school of divination

"Simple because those shams that call themselves fortune tellers and seers barely know what they're talking about, since the school of divination is more than just being able to see the future and tell prophecies that may never come to pass. It also works well for surveillance and information gathering that few take advantage of." Rita replied with a measure of pride in her hard in delving into the more practical aspects of divination

Because as one of the rare few that actually practiced divination she like so many others held an understandable grudge against the seers and fortune tellers who made a mockery of the school of magic that was now more of a joke than anything nowadays. Since people forgot that with it you could do so much more such as surveillance, info gathering, using it to help translate languages among other functions of that variety that made it a great school of magic for utility purposes.

"Well then looks like I owe one of my friends an apology and a bit of money for having shit on their profession in that school of magic." Matthew said in knowing he owed someone an apology

"Anyways we're getting off topic here Mr. Strid. So tell me would you like to hear about what I've got on Percy?" Rita questioned as to which one the warlock would want to hear about

"I'd like to hear about him now seeing as how out of all of them he was the one that made the most...distinct impression on me." Matthew answered back on wanting to hear of what one of the eldest Weasley's were involved in

"Well, it seems as though Percy has been involved in helping to line the Minister's pockets as well as having made sure to help out with making sure that he wins the upcoming elections." Rita told him causing the warlock to raise an eyebrow

"Since Minister Fudge has been having young Percy help him keep his pockets filled to the brim with galleons via him running around and embezzling money from both the Auror Department and the R&D department as well. Stating that he doesn't need to waste time or money on such things." Rita added at the self-absorbed Minster being concerned with lining his pockets more than bettering the most potent departments of the Ministry

"How do you know all of this Mrs. Skeeter if I might ask?" Matthew asked as to how she knew about this

"Simple because I was able to make some surveillance glyphs that I put around the ministry as well as a few other places. Because the power of divination in tandem with enchantment magic is a really dangerous thing, especially since these have really come in handy in allowing me to gain bigger stories. With it being all thanks to you that I've had the best excuse to use them." Rita answered back as she pulled out 3 diamond shaped brass colored objects that had pulses or arcane energy in them

"Because as it turns out that the Minister has been using the money he lined his pockets with to either fun his re-election campaign. Or better yet use it to be a high priced man-slut and other whores to satisfy his needs, with it being anything from veela, to elves and tieflings." Rita added as she tapped one of the orbs that served as a two-way link to the surveillance glyphs she had in the minister's office as well as across the ministry

That in mind it showed various clips and recordings of Minister Fudge paying for his high price whores and screwing them, something of which repulsed Matthew that a man that was supposed to be leading his country for the better was instead spending it on getting someone to ride the dragon so to speak.

"Well, I think that I am thoroughly disgusted with what you'd shown me." Matthew said struggling to hold down the vomit that wanted to erupt after seeing that

"Trust me I am just as disgusted as you are. As it seems that Percy has also been helping to cover these 'expenses' so to speak in reward he'll get a raise for his efforts with the money he's helping Fudge embezzle." Rita replied with equal disgust

"Add to it that he's also been going on little errands for the Minister in having Percy do a little bribery on his behalf as well as some minor blackmail as well. Since one thing I've learned about Fudge over the years is that he doesn't do his job for the people. Instead, he only does it for the power and that it lets him act like a teenager in Las Vegas." Rita said considering that was really the only reason why Fudge continued to be Minister

"Yet Percy here I assume has no problem doing any of this?" Matthew questioned if the 3rd eldest Weasley had any problems in doing so

"None whatsoever. Since he sees what he does as a lesser evil that can be lived with if it helps keep the Minister in power. With my glyphs having recorded him going along with this in that he can do so seeing as how it is in the best interests of Britain if Fudge remains in power, and keeping Britain on the current path it is on now." Rita answered back as the 3rd eldest Weasley sided in doing what he was ordered by the Minister so as to keep the rules and laws of Britain intact as they always have been

"He sounds like a complete tool. Because its people like him that are the reason why places can't really move forward and have the freedom and agency to advance onwards into something better." Matthew responded finding utter distaste in people like Percy and Fudge

"Yes as in short Percy Weasley has been busy being the Minister's errand boy." Rita told him

"I guess this makes sense on how it would fall in line with it working in Dumbledore's favor. Because as long as Fudge remains in office then he's easy for Dumbledore to manipulate and get away with doing what he wants." Matthew said putting two and two together and figuring out how Percy's being Fudge's errand boy was able to swing things in Dumbledore's favor

"Correct you are Mr. Strid since so long as Percy Weasley continues to do this then he makes sure that Dumbledore can get away with anything he wants. With Percival agreeing to continue to help in that regard for Dumbledore as well, since like everyone else under Dumbledore's heel he believes all too much in his Greater Good." Rita told him causing irritation to form in hearing that line once again

"The Greater Good. That's a giant load of garbage if you ask me. Because does anyone and I mean anyone in Dumbledore's circle truly know what his Greater Good actually entails?" Matthew wondered in regards to Dumbledore

"No one knows really since you could ask even his most staunch of supporters and they'd tell you that they only trust in the man and his plans for the Greater Good to lead them into a better future. Something that just rubs me the wrong way, and in fact just spells nothing but trouble." Rita answered back considering that no one on the side of Light or in Dumbledore's court really knew about what the Greater Good really was

Something of which quite honestly did put a level of fear into the reporter seeing as how anyone who consistently said all was for the Greater Good as Dumbledore did was nothing if not up to something nefarious and insidious. Which is why she never trusted the man in any capacity in knowing full well that the Greater Good he prattled and preached on about was something that was the opposite of what he made it out to be, therefore she'd taken precautions to get as far out of dodge as possible in case his supposed Greater Good came to pass.

"Well if I have my way about it Dumbledore won't be able to have his Greater Good come to pass. Because now that he wants to try and play puppetmaster with my life; I'll show him that unlike everyone else he tries to control that there are no strings on me." Matthew replied since he wasn't going to let that goat with a messiah complex control him like a puppet on strings

"Which is why I have to ask how soon can you get this out there since I want for things to start falling apart for Dumbledore's side to go as fast as possible?" Matthew asked as to how quickly she could get this out there

"By tomorrow or the day after. Since I've nothing else going on for the following week." Rita answered back since she could get this done very easily

"Excellent to hear as I hope to see this within that time period. Because the faster Dumbledore falls the faster I can eliminate him and be on my way to seeing more of what the world has to offer." Matthew spoke since he wanted Dumbledore's fall to be fast and hard

"Well, you can rest assured that I will continue to deliver results to you. Since this is the first of many in the path to Dumbledore's downfall." Rita spoke since she was also invested in being able to help in Dumbledore's downfall

"Anyways thank you for doing this as I expect more from you Mrs. Skeeter in the months to come." Matthew said as he got up from the table

"Don't worry I won't fail you. Besides, I'm having too much fun and so far too invested in this to want to stop." Rita replied as she was too enthralled in this endeavor to stop

"So until the next time you call upon me I will be at work getting more to report on for you." Rita spoke as she walked away before disapparating from view

 _"Well Dumbledore looks like soon enough I'll have you dead to rights."_ Matthew thought as his war against Dumbledore would soon end with the goat's hard fall from grace

* * *

 **(Malfoy Manor, 4 days later, October 26th, 2017, 6:30 Pm)**

It was half-past 6 as Voldemort had read the Daily Prophet and was quite happy with the fact that the Minister was currently under investigation for embezzlement, hiring of prostitutes, bribery and other skeletons in his closet that made the Dark Lord's plans become so much more easy to enact.

"This is going to make my plans go so much more smoothly." Voldemort said with mirth coloring his voice at Minister Fudge's predicament

"What does this mean my lord?" Lucius questioned as to what this meant for his master's plans

"It means that I can go forward with my plans far more effectively considering that Fudge is now the laughingstock of Britain, and more than likely will be in prison by the new year." Voldemort answered back as he was internally laughing his head off at the misfortune that Fudge was suffering

"My Lord you never did tell any of us what your grand plan was that has had you become invested in the politics of the magical world. So as a loyal servant would you mind informing me?" Lucius requested in wanting to know why his master had his interests go more towards the political arena

"That's something easy to answer Lucius. Because this all comes back to my realizing that during my first campaign I was too impulsive and reckless, as I let my sadistic impulses and need to prove our superiority get in the way of our end-goal. Which is why I've realized that in order for us to win this time that I need to do things right so I can gain a better foothold. Therefore I've decided that going into the political arena and soon enough have us on top." Voldemort told him as the dark lord had realized once again that during his 1st campaign he let his sadistic nature and impulses confine him to the smaller picture when he could've been doing far more

"That's excellent news my lord, as how far do you intend to take things?" Lucius questioned as to how far Volemort's aspirations for political power went

"That is an easy enough question to answer. Because the only position of power I desire is to become the next Minister of Magic. After all, with that title in my grasp then soon I'll be able to make all sorts of changes." Voldemort answered back as the only position of political power he desired was that of the Minister of Magic

Because the Dark Lord desired the position because he knew fully well that it was the only one to guarantee him with the adequate amount of power for his goals, which was why he knew fully well that when elections came he'd have to make his move.

"This is wonderful news, my lord, as you will be rest assured that I and the other Death Eaters will make use of all we can to help you." Lucius spoke as the Malfoy patriarch was more than happy to help his master in the endeavor of becoming the future Minister of Magic

"I am pleased to hear you say that Lucius. Because the path to power is something that I will not be denied, which is why I will be needing your help and some of the others in implementing some future laws I have planned." Voldemort replied considering that he would have his path to power reached soon enough and nothing would deny him of that

"As you wish my Lord. Send them to me whenever you deem it necessary, and I will do my best to carry it out." Lucius swore to the Dark Lord

"Good. Yet that leaves me too do one thing that'll complete my goals of becoming future Minister of Magic." Voldemort spoke in knowing that there was one last obstacle to be overcome

"What is it that impedes you my lord?" Lucius questioned

"It is my own appearance. Because even you would have to agree that my appearance is far too disgusting and unsightly for the sheep that calls themselves people to want to vote for. With their also being the addition that Dumbledore and his minions would recognize who I am from a mile away. Which is why I've finally managed to strengthen my magic enough that it'll alter my appearance into something far more trustworthy." Voldemort spoke as he began to glow with absinthe and silver-colored arcane energy as his features began to change

With it being mere moments before Voldemort's physical appearance changed; with him still retaining his imposing height and charismatic force of presence, but that was where the similarities between his old appearance and his new one ended. For Voldemort's appearance changed with him now resembling a 46 year old version of himself albeit altered enough so that no one would recognize him, having intense teal colored eyes, a more squared-off jawline, his facial features more defined to where it gave him an air of majesty, with a full head of thick bronze-colored hair and pearly white teeth.

 _"I must say that this will do far better, for my plans to come."_ Voldemort thought as he'd summoned forth a mirror to look over his new appearance

"Moving onwards Lucius, now that the more idiotic members of our organization have been dealt with; how has recruitment been going?" Voldemort responded his now teal colored eyes bearing down on Lucius with the same intensity as before  
"While recruitment has been rather slow due to both the former Potter boy having killed off our forces, and Amycus Carrow having been such a sadist that it has slowed our recruitment by a considerable number. Regardless we've managed to recruit 9 new members so far." Lucius informed him of their slow-growing numbers  
 _"Mental note make sure that in the following experiments with Amycus, to make what happens further excruciating for his impeding our ability to gain recruitments."_ Voldemort thought to himself as he'd make Amycus pay for having slowed down their gaining of recruits

"Regardless, progress is progress. So continue with recruitments, and in fact spread out into Ireland and Wales. Because its time that in this period that we expand ourselves outward while no one remains the wiser for now." Voldemort replied as he felt that it would be best if they started moving their recruitment operations outwards while they were still unnoticed

"As you wish my lord, as I will begin the preparations of doing so immediately." Lucius replied before Voldemort dismissed him

"Soon the first stage of my path to power will be completed, and then not even Dumbledore and his feeble light will stand in my way." Voldemort said to himself as an almost serpentine-like grin spread across his new face

* * *

 **(The next day, October 28th, 2017, Liverpool, 3:45 Pm)**

It was soon enough the next day as Matthew was getting a Skype call from Vamir who had found out something on one of those in Dumbledore's circle, with the warlock being very much invested to hear about this development.

"So tell me Vamir what have you found?" Matthew questioned as to what the elven spymaster had found

"Let's just say it's something that'll have Dumbledore's reputation and chances of further staying in office taking quite a hit." Vamir answered with a confident smile  
"Well then please inform me of what you've found." Matthew spoke curiously as to what he'd found

"As you know Mafalda Hopkirk is the Head of the Improper use of Magic at the Ministry of Magic. But what many don't know is that she's been up to no good, especially on two fronts that'll have her ruined if it got out to anyone." Vamir told the warlock further gaining his attention

"Alright well lay it on me, for let's find out what Mrs. Hopkirk has been up to." Matthew said interested in what he'd found on her

"First off it turns out that Mrs. Hopkirk while in Dumbledore's pocket considering her position of power. Yet as my men and I have found out she's playing for Voldemort's side, seeing as how the old goat isn't as infallible as he thinks he is." Vamir responded causing a grin on Matthew's face to appear at hearing how Dumbledore's age had caused him a weakness that would aid in his downfall

"Because as it turns out she's been in league with the Death Eaters in using the Trace to illegally track down all Order members and their allies. Which makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters to go after." Vamir added considering that his men had found out that she'd been doing this for quite some time

"Interesting, and if I may ask how has she'd been able to pull that off?" Matthew questioned as to how she was able to pull this off without anyone noticing

"Well besides the incompetence of the soon to be former Minister of Magic, it was also thanks to Crabbe Sr. and Goyle Sr. that this was kept up. Because Voldemort had them make sure no one got in the way of her work, yet thanks to you eliminating them I was able to find all of this out with extreme ease. Since Mrs. Hopkirk has been doing this for nearly 8 years now, and all underneath the old goat's nose to boot." Vamir answered back as to how she was able to get away with all this

Because like their sons Crabbe Sr and Goyle Sr didn't have much in the way of intelligence, but they were especially were great at making sure you stayed out of someone's way and 'cleaning' up messes that would cause trouble.

"I must say that its all very amusing that this was able to happen under Dumbledore's nose. For, I guess that his supposed Greater Good isn't as all-knowing or as strong as he'd like to think." Matthew responded finding the fact that things like this happening under the old goat's radar to be quite funny

"Yes as the records show that she's kept one on every living relative of Dumbledore's inner circle and giving the information to the Death Eaters. After all what better way to break his precious light than by snuffing out the lives of their loved ones." Vamir spoke finding the tactic of systematically wiping out their loved ones to break their spirits to be a rather ingenious way of destroying their morale

"Don't tell me she kept recordings of her meetups with them as well." Matthew replied in wondering if she did so

"While they're so backwards in not using modern technology to record their records and conversations. She has kept a Pensieve of her memories, all of which show her dealings with not just the Dumbledore but the Death Eaters as well. Then again one can't really fault her for doing so when you have to make sure underage idiots don't abuse their magic." Vamir said considering that he'd taken the liberty of confiscating her Pensieve and all the memories that lie within it

"Well that should make for some incredibly damning evidence on the Death Eater side of things, but there's still the matter of what she's been doing with Dumbledore?" Matthew wondered as to what the old goat's side of things was looking like

"Funny you should mention that, seeing as how Dumbledore isn't the saint as everyone would like him to believe. Especially because he and Mrs. Hopkirk have been busy in making sure countries are well off with young wizards and mages, so to speak." Vamir told him as he found this to be a sort of low for Dumbledore that he found as heinous as it was amusing

"What do you mean Vamir?" Matthew inquired

"What I mean is that Mrs. Hopkirk and Dumbledore having been for the past dozen years using the underage wizards at their discretion who've been breaking the underage use of magic laws or seen as 'undesirables' in Hogwarts to trade off to foreign countries. With Mrs. Hopkirk selecting them and Dumbledore charming them into going along with it, and their parents into having their memories wiped. For they'll then be sent to countries such as Libya, Thailand, the Koreas, and Iran and become child soldiers, and in return Dumbledore and Hopkirk get galleons floated into their accounts as donations from generous countries." Vamir said with disgust while Matthew found it to be abhorrent as well

"And where did all this tainted money go to line their pockets?" Matthew questioned his eyes starting to turn seafoam green and coral red out of anger

"Mrs. Hopkirk used it to send some of it back into her office, but a good chunk of it went to helping the Death Eaters to build back up their resources. With her also having used the money gotten from these operations to bribe members of the Wizengamot in order to pass anti Muggleborn bills, considering that like the Death Eater's she too vehemently hates them." Vamir replied considering that Mafalda mainly used her newfound donations to either support Voldemort's regime or help pass anti Muggleborn bills

"Of course she'd do such a thing considering that the Ministry is infested with nothing but corruption and filth. Which is why I'm sure no one will be sad to see her gone from that place." Matthew spoke as the Ministry of Magic was infested with corruption down to its very roots from his perspective

"Indeed as honestly how things haven't gone through a revolt at this point is beyond me. But in any case would you like for me to tell you what the old goat has been doing with his share of the 'donations' from his foreign friends?" Vamir questioned considering that truly Albus Dumbledore was a disgusting man

"Go on ahead Vamir. Because when I asked you to help me with this endeavor I wanted nothing hidden from me, so please continue." Matthew answered back as he wanted to hear all of what was found; regardless of how he'd feel about it

"Alright then. Well with his donations from his foreign benefactors he has been using it to pump back into Hogwarts and using it to bolster his position and hold there under the guise of charity. For my men also found that he's been pumping a considerable amount of it into his Order of the Phoenix and a rather healthy sum of it to the Weasley's." Vamir informed him of where some of the money had been going towards causing Matthew to raise an eyebrow at the part of the Weasley's

"I could understand his order of brainwashed pigeons and Hogwarts. But of all the people why the Weasley's?" Matthew wondered as to out of all the people it'd be the Weasley's

"That's easy enough really. For my men had been going through and doing some tracing back of the finances of Albus Dumbledore in correlation to the Weasley's with all of which this rancid money has gone to. Which as it turns out he's been using it to have them be sent to Hogwarts consistently of free charge on tuition and supplies. After all, what better way to keep them in your back pocket than to guarantee that your children will be given borderline free education at one of the most prestigious schools ever." Vamir responded in why the money went towards the Weasley's

 _"I'll give the old goat the fact he's quite capable and crafty in having kept people in line, as its almost a shame I have to ruin him and destroy him for everything he's worth..well almost."_ Matthew thought to himself at the fact Dumbledore was quite skilled in keeping people in his pocket

"Anyways Vamir anything else that should be of note as to what he's been using that rancid money for?" Matthew questioned further

"Yes as it turns out he's been using it in order to hire people under the table so to speak in order to steal certain books from the Potter vaults, with the best my men could tell me are to complete his looking into extending his life." Vamir informed him of what Dumbledore had been trying to pilfer from his family

"There are only a few outcomes that come with extending one's life beyond their natural limits. And for someone like Dumbledore, I fear the worst of what he's looking into. Considering that if he's willing to do things such as this for his supposed 'Greater Good' then I'll bet you 10,000 galleons that whatever he's trying to delve into is something just as if not more insidious than the Horcruxes that Voldemort uses to prolong his own life." Matthew spoke in knowing that the most likely route Dumbledore was taking to extending his life was delving into necromancy

"Is there anything else you wish me to do now that I've completed this task in our arrangement?" Vamir questioned the warlock

"Yes. You and your men keep doing as you have been in taking out Dumbledore's links to political power, but keep me posted on his wanting to extend his life. Considering that man can't be allowed to accomplish such things." Matthew answered back as Vamir nodded

"As you wish and good luck to you Mr. Strid on your endeavors as well." Vamir spoke as he cut off the Skype chat between them

 _"Well, it looks like I've still got a lot of work cut out for myself."_ Matthew thought to himself

* * *

 **(November 6th, 2017, 1:45 Pm, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, 1 week later)**

It was now November as Sirius after news of Dumbledore's dealings with Mafalda Hopkirk had come to light Sirius had seen this as proof enough that he had to take his family away from here if the man he once revered was capable of such heinous actions.

"Sirius think about what you're doing. The Order needs you here, as Lily and James would be devastated if you left." Arthur said in trying to get Sirius to reconsider his leaving the Order and Britain overall

"I refuse to reconsider anything Arthur. Because how can you and Molly even think about still sticking by his side when he and Hopkirk were essentially involved in child trafficking! As I can't believe I've trusted him and much less let him around Orion." Sirius barked in anger at what the old goat had been up to behind closed doors

"Everything that Albus has done for us has been for our benefit and to help Britain. As sure he had to cut some corners, but everything he did was for the Greater Good of us all." Molly spoke coming to Albus's defense which only infuriated Sirius more

"Don't you dare try to justify his actions with his talk of the Greater Good, because don't you find it odd that in all this time we've helped him and given our lives for the Order that he's never told us what his Greater Good is all about? Because for one it terrifies as it should the both of you, especially with things such as this out in the open for all to know." Sirius retorted as he threw the news article down detailing the dirty deeds between Mafalda and Albus

Because it honestly chilled the blood in Sirius's veins to know that the man he trusted for years was capable of doing such horrific acts when he paraded around as the grandfather who did everything for the Greater Good. Which is why he wanted to be as far from the Order as possible considering that he didn't want to be around the man who would sell off children and young wizards to be essentially child soldiers and mercenaries to foreign countries, as the mere possibility that it could happen to Orion or even Susan terrified him fiercely.

"All of this is just lies and rubbish that the Daily Prophet is just spewing out to tear apart Albus's good name, and nothing more than that." Molly responded as she refused to believe that Albus would ever do such things

"Molly we found hard evidence that lines Albus directly to all of this. As now we have to conduct an international investigation in order to see how far this goes, because there are dozens if worse yet hundred out there that have had their lives ruined thanks to him and his Greater Good." Sirius countered considering that he and the Aurors along with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were now having to do an international investigation

"Because I'm telling the both of you right now that it is not only in your best interest but for Ron, Ginny's and the twin's sake that you get out of Britain while you still can. Since things are quickly turning into a powder keg and I refuse to be here when things explode." Sirius added considering that even he could see that things were quickly starting to turn from bad to worse

"So you just want to leave us while we're in the middle of a war with the Dark Lord, even when you know full well of how horrible he is! Since we should be sticking together now more than ever, not running off to wherever!" Molly exclaimed in anger of the fact that Sirius would basically just up and abandon the Order

"Here's the thing Molly my family's lives are on the line and with Dumbledore's actions showing their true colors, and Voldemort himself on the rise and quicker than ever I might add. Then I say fuck the war, as I will get off this sinking ship right here and now. Because I will not put Orion or Susan's lives at risk when danger is on two fronts." Sirius responded considering that he wasn't going to put his family's lives at risk when both Voldemort himself and Dumbledore were both threats, which is why he'd say screw them both and leave

"He has a point Molly. Since we need to think about the kid's and their safety since even I have to admit that it's best if we relocate somewhere safer." Arthur spoke up considering that even he'd admit to the fact that things were becoming increasingly dangerous, especially for their children

"You can't be serious Arthur, as we can't just up and leave. Especially in the middle of a war right now against the Death Eaters. As the Order and better yet Dumbledore needs us considering that everyone is against us." Molly said in disbelief of what she was hearing from her husband

"I am being completely serious Molly. Because more than ever would it be a better time to relocate from all of this since this isn't like the 1st time when we were fighting the Death Eaters. As now they're playing it smarter than what we even thought they were, with all of this being living proof that not even the Ministry is safe." Arthur replied considering that with the Death Eaters playing things more covertly and using actual tact the threat to the Weasley patriarch was very much real

Because Arthur may have been a peace loving man and one who was willing to stick through the hardest of times, but seeing as how this 2nd war was going to put his children in danger with the proof of Hopkirk making it all the more apparent...well he felt that it was absolutely necessary to relocate themselves.

"I can't believe you, Arthur, of all the times to here such rubbish come out of your mouth that this is the time. I thought that I married a man, not a gutless coward." Molly spat as Arthur internally felt his heart break a little at hearing this from his wife

"Molly I'm just trying to look out for our children. Because as of right now they're all in danger and I don't want to lose any of them, moreso than what's happened with Percy and the trouble he's mixed himself with." Arthur spoke as Molly gave him a harsh glare

"At least our son had the galleons to stand by and fight for something, which isn't something I can say for you when you should be fighting for the Order and the man who's done over and above for our family. Because I thought I married a bold Gryffindor, not a cowardly lion." Molly said as she went off elsewhere in furious stomp

"You'd think after being married for over 20 years that things would get easier, and yet everything seems to be falling apart faster than I can keep it together." Arthur spoke considering that even he could see the writing on the wall with his family

"You're just trying to do the best for your family. Since that's all any of us are doing at this point, seeing as how the 1st wave had already taken so much from us and in this second one we already stand to lose so much more. Which is why as family men we have to make the hard choices for the ones we love." Sirius replied in knowing that what they had to do now with the second war was having to make the hard calls to keep their families safe

"Honestly I can't blame you for wanting to get out of here, and you know I hold nothing against you for doing so right?" Arthur asked as he held no ill will against Sirius for wanting to flee the country with Amelia and his kids

"Thank you, Arthur, as it's nice to know someone does. But nonetheless, as a close friend and someone who fought alongside you and so many others in the war that we can't afford to lose any more loved ones. Which is why for the sake of your family you should think of going elsewhere." Sirirus thanked Arthur for not holding anything against but still had to advise him to get out of Britain while he still could

"Just give me time Sirius to think things over. Because what with the Ministry in practical chaos with Fudge being shown as corrupt, and my own son having to soon stand trial for treason among other such crimes. I just have so much on my plate to deal with that life right now is becoming so overwhelming." Arthur replied considering that with the events surrounding his life right now, he found the weight of his life to be nearly crushing to say the least

"I understand Arthur and if you need anything feel free to come to me." Sirius spoke as Arthur had pulled out a cigar and started to light it

"I thought you'd stopped smoking when you had Percy?" Sirius questioned surprised to see Arthur smoking again

"Well with how stressed out I am can, you blame me for wanting to smoke again?" Arthur asked back considering that he used to smoke like a chimney in his younger days to take the stress off himself every now and again

"Oh no. If anything I was going to ask if you had another one considering that I'm in the same boat with you." Sirius answered back as the Weasley patriarch let out a puff of smoke and soon handed Sirius a cigar to smoke

"Well here's to Britain coming to the end of the line." Sirius spoke as the two began to puff on their cigars as the weight of the world bared down on them both

 **So with it the dirty laundry of both Minister Fudge and Dumbledore being unearthed for all the world to see it looks as though Dumbledore's light is now in danger of being snuffed out, which is made all the more apparent as Voldemort makes his moves towards political office. For, find out if Britain can survive what's yet to come in the new chapters of Harry the Hexblade.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as sorry about the wait on the new chapters and all but I'm currently having to get prepared for school again so I can continue pursuing my law degree, but hopefully I can soon get back to a semi-regular update schedule. But without further delay let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got Matthew with Rita as we discover how corrupt Minister Fudge is along with Percy being a willing contributor and puppet to it all, which I thought would be neat because let's be real Fudge for all intents and purposes would be this corrupt and inept at his job._**

 ** _Following that, we've got the reveal of Voldemort's true plans in his wanting to take over the Ministry from within as its soon to be Minister, which I thought would be cool to do considering that when you think about it this is something that would be right up his alley._**

 ** _Next up we've got the revelation of some of Dumbledore's shadier dealings and the fact that the Ministry is very much corrupt with Mafalda Hopkirk being the perfect one to start things off considering who better than her in the great scheme of things._**

 ** _Lastly we've got some of the fall out from it with Sirius revealing his plans to flee the country with his family, which was my favorite part to have written considering that not only does it show the logical thing of what Sirius would do as a family man but also show that Arthur's considering the same thing as well._**

 ** _So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted._**

 ** _That being said this Nomadic Chaos using the powers of said Chaos to give you good content, as the next chapter will be a small followup to the fall out of what Dumbledore's been up too as well as finding out what's happened to Amycus._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Bladed Vaults by Solution. 45_**

 ** _Random End Song: No More Angels by Soilwork_**


	9. Chapter 9: Points of View

**(Chapter 9: Points of View)**

It would be the middle of November as to say things were in a state of upheaval was an apt way of putting it considering that waves were being made across the landscape of wizarding Britain with recent events. Considering that thanks to some of Dumbledore's dirty deeds that had been done in tandem with Mafalda Hopkirk had been aired out into the light, his reputation had taken a substantial hit considering how the combination of howlers and those wanting to sue him for his heinous crimes were of any indication.

Add to it that Voldemort was finally beginning to make his move into the political limelight, as the Dark Lord saw the turmoil of Dumbledore's dirty deeds and Fudge's rapid decline in political power to make his move into things. With him deciding to take on a new name as a cover considering that he couldn't exactly go around as Tom Riddle, which is why he'd renamed himself as Adrian Stalin a half-Russian and half British pureblood who wanted to do right and better by the wizarding populace far better than what Fudge's ineptness had wrought.

* * *

 **(Hogwarts, November 14th, 2017, 2:13 Pm)**

It was soon 13 minutes after 2 in the afternoon as Moody had come to see Dumbledore considering the gravity of his situation had left support for the leader of the light at an all-time low, something of which the grizzled Auror had long predicted would happen once the old goat's sins caught up to him.

"I told you firsthand that your under the table dealings would come to bite you back, in the end, Albus, yet and still you refused to listen. So here we are with people clamoring for your head." Moody spoke as he slapped the newspaper down on Albus's desk

"Because thanks to you not having told any of us about your 'extracurricular' activities behind closed doors the Aurors and Amelia Bones herself is now conducting an investigation into all of your under the table dealings. This time, however, I can't do anything about it considering you're in too deep for me to do so." Moody added considering that Dumbledore had thrown himself into the deep end with not a lifejacket in sight to help him float

"What I did was for the Greater Good, as some of the things that I've done were too." Dumbledore tried to say but the stern and disgusted looked on Moody's face said otherwise

"Will you stop it with this Greater Good nonsense Albus! I swear you're a broken record with that load of steaming garbage. Always saying how everything has been for the Greater Good, well guess what your Greater Good is gonna get you to either be ousted from Wizengamot or you saying goodbye to your position as Headmaster. That's not to even count all the other skeletons you could possibly have in your closet that could get you a life sentence in Azkaban or worse yet thrown through the veil." Moody heatedly retorted in cutting off the headmaster considering that his going on about the Greater Good had tested his patience long enough

Because of his supposed Greater Good it'd see the leader of the Light possibly sent to Azkaban for all of what he's done, with said deeds he's done making him look less like the leader of the light he portrayed himself to be and more like a dark lord.

"Honestly Albus, this is a fine mess you've dug yourself into and I've no idea how you'll get yourself out of it. Because even if you can hold onto being Headmaster here at Hogwarts, your reputation as you know it is going to be in shambles for who knows how long." Moody told the wizened headmaster considering that even if Albus could manage to hold onto his headmaster position then his once impeccable reputation would start to fall apart

"You do not need to tell me Alastor, for I've received more than enough Howlers since that blasted article has come out." Dumbledore replied considering that he's received an almost rampant stream of Howlers from angry wizards a good chunk of which were wanting to pull their kids out of Hogwarts

"I'll tell you this much Albus, that it is only by the goodwill you've built up over the years that hasn't had you sent to Azkaban for this shit. But even I can't help you if something else like this or worse comes out and the public finds out about it." Moody spoke to Dumbledore in knowing that the only reason why Dumbledore wasn't in a prison cell right now was due to the goodwill and image he'd built up over the years as a cushion

"Which is why if you want me to help you out any further, then you need to tell me anything else you have hiding in your closet. For there is only so much I can do to help you out." Moody added considering that there was only so much he could do to try and keep the heat off him

"I have this under control Alastor. This has just been a momentary setback, nothing more than that. Soon enough everything will be back to what it was once the dust settles. For now, I just have to whether this nasty storm." Dumbledore replied in confidence of the fact that all this was, was just a momentary setback to what he had planned

"...You know what I'm not gonna argue with you on this. However, any more trouble you get yourself into is on you Albus. Since if any more of your skeletons come out of your closet to bite you in the ass, then don't look shocked when there will be Aurors coming to knock down your door and arrest you. Which is why my advice to you is, start looking for a lawyer and a good one at that. You'll be needing one." Moody told him considering that this was the one and only time he was going to extend help to the leader of the Light

With Alastor Moody knowing that it would be thanks to Dumbledore's pride that when he got in more trouble for his past misdeeds, that it would come crashing down on him like an avalanche of dragon shit. Which was why the grizzled Auror was making haste to distance himself from the headmaster of Hogwarts as much as possible, because he knew that when Albus went down that the fallout would be great and furious one and one of which he didn't want to be caught up in.

"I'll take your advice under consideration, for now, I must focus my attention towards things at Hogwarts and the war against Voldemort." Dumbledore responded in knowing that for now he had to concentrate his focus on Hogwarts and against a surprisingly quiet Voldemort

"Do as you will Albus. Just remember that from here on out, your on your own." Moody warned him before taking his leave of the headmaster

* * *

 **(The next day later, Number 12 Grimmauld Place, November 15th, 2017, 2:57 Pm)**

It was the next day later as Arthur Weasley had yet another argument with his wife over getting out of Britain while they still could and furthermore pulling their children out of Hogwarts with all of what was levied against Dumbledore.

"I didn't think I'd see you smoking again." Tonks spoke as she saw Arthur lighting his 3rd cigar of the day and blowing out a puff of smoke

"Well with how things are currently going to hell, can you blame me. Besides, Molly's the reason why I'm smoking again...we had another argument."Arthur replied as he took another drag from his cigar as his arguments with Molly were becoming more frequent and as a result, was starting to wear at his nerves

"About time you stood up for yourself Arthur. Honestly, I thought she'd about took your spine away from you with how much you let her run things." Tonks said as she sat down next to the Weasley patriarch who blew out another puff of smoke

"Don't get it mistaken Tonks. Since she may think that she runs things in the family, but its I who makes sure that we're all kept financially afloat. Especially since if it weren't for me then she would've run us too into the ground, because between you and me the woman is absolute shit when it comes to budgeting money." Arthur responded seeing as how it was mainly thanks to him that the Weasley's weren't a bunch of homeless beggars

"Which isn't helped along by the fact that I get shafted constantly at the ministry for trying to get my inventions through. Something that Molly never supported, saying how I needed to stop with that muggle rubbish and focus on being an upstanding member of the ministry. Look where that got Mafalda." Arthur added spitefully at the fact that his inventions had never gotten any support from the Ministry at large or from his wife

Which caused Arthur over the years to resent both of them as with his wife who saw it as nothing more than bothersome and laughable to be tinkering with muggle 'garbage' than trying to advance himself at the Ministry, while conversely the Ministry constantly shut down his inventions as nothing more than a man too obsessed with the muggle world. When in reality it wasn't really the case considering how Arthur Weasley's inventions were all apart of his passion, which was being an artificer who used muggle technology and objects as the bedrock for his inventions.

"A damn shame too since I've seen some of what you've been making and to be honest, its actually pretty cool what you've been coming up with." Tonks replied in having always thought that Arthur's inventions were always super cool

"..Nice to see that someone besides the twins thinks my inventions are cool. Meanwhile, nearly everyone else thinks of them as paltry wastes of time from a muggle obsessed fool." Arthur spoke as with the exception of the twins, Bill and Charlie the rest of them thought of it as wastes of time

"Well, I don't get it then if you're so passionate about your inventions and from what you've told me and Sirius being an artificer. Then why haven't you tried taking your talents elsewhere?" Tonks wondered as to why if the Weasley patriarch was so passionate about inventing and artificing that he hadn't taken them somewhere they'd be more appreciated

"Because Tonks, at the time I couldn't really have afforded too. Since at the time I had honestly wanted to become one and wholeheartedly go headfirst into the business of it. Yet with kids to take care of and Percy on the way soon enough I had to sadly give those dreams up in favor of raising a growing family on something that was consistent. Which is why I had to bite the bullet and give up my dreams of being a famed artificer that could've done some real good out in the world, for a desk job at the Ministry where I'm miserable half the time." Arthur answered back considering that he only stuck with being at the Ministry of Magic out of necessity to take care of an ever-growing family on a consistent and stable paycheck

"Wow, I didn't know you were bloody miserable at the Ministry..how come you never said anything?" Tonks questioned in never having known the usually cheerful Arthur Weasley to be down about anything

"Simple. Snape isn't the only one who was good at potions growing up. Since I had to quit smoking for so long because of the kids, I used a cocktail of potions to help get me through the day. All of which acted like the equivalent to what the muggles use as Euphoria except much more potent. Although I had to stop that since it was starting to give me insomnia, mild hallucinations and occasional blood vessels popping. Because when you really love your family you'll do nearly anything to try and get through another day to make sure they're taken care of." Arthur responded as to what he did in order to get through the day and dealing with his home life since he stopped smoking

"By Merlin's fucking beard, no wonder you looked like fucking hell after your shifts! Honestly, I'm glad you've started smokin' again than being on who knows how many potions to get yourself through the bloody day." Tonks nearly exclaimed as her hair shifted from a bright caramel brown to pale powder blue in concern for Arthur's health

"Around 4 to half a dozen, but at this point who really cares..since Britain is going to hell and a handbasket with the Dark Lord. On top of one of my sons being a bloody charlatan and errand boy to Fudge." Arthur tried to laugh off at the fact that what was the point of health concerns when Britain seemed to be collapsing in on itself and his family along with it

"This isn't fucking funny Arthur, if you were having problems at work you could've told me or Sirius and we would've handled it no problem. Since we've been war mates for fucking ever." Tonks told Arthur who continued to smoke his cigar while letting out a weary sigh that was accompanied by a puff of smoke

"Honestly, I don't really give a goddamn anymore about the Ministry. After all, I'll be done here come next summer anyways." Arthur responded as after so long of being pushed around by the Ministry and he and Molly coming to blows more and more often he was just done at this point

"What do you mean you're gonna be leaving next year?" Tonks replied as Arthur stopped puffing on his cigar and soon turned towards the brightly haired Auror

"Well after realizing that things are going tits up faster than Lucius's hate for muggles, I decided to take my skills in inventing and artificing elsewhere. Which is why I've been submitting my inventions and other stuff I've been working on to the Research and Development department of the U.S Ministry." Arthur informed Tonks at the fact that he decided that the best course of action with how bad things were getting was to take his chances in the U.S

"And what have they said about them?" Tonks questioned

"They said that they were impressed with some of my work, so much that they want to put me in a pretty high paying position as part of their Artificing division this coming June." Arthur answered back with a sense of hope and happiness he hadn't had in decades

"That's wonderful news Arthur, I'm damned happy for you!" Tonks cheered at the exciting news

"Yes, its a long time coming to be honest. Now come next year I can finally quit that miserable job at the Ministry and pursue my dreams like I should've over 20 years ago." Arthur responded with a smile on his face at the opportunity that was finally being presented to him

With it being for too long that he had to put his family and others first before his dream that in hindsight would've granted him a great deal of success and fame than his having settled for being stuck at the Ministry for Merlin knows how long. For he didn't even hesitate to accept the offer to transfer to the American ministry the moment the position was offered to him, because after languishing in the Ministry as its laughingstock for so long he was ready and all the willing to accept the position given to him.

"I'm happy for ya Arthur, congrats on getting that position." Tonks congratulated Arthur who looked to be genuinely happy for one of the first few times in his life

"Thanks, Tonks, I appreciate the sentiment. However, concerning this I want this to be kept a secret." Arthur told the metamorphmagus

"Why not? This is somethin' to be celebrated." Tonks questioned as to why Arthur would want this to be kept a secret

"...Because you and Sirius are the only ones I've told about this and I'd rather it not get out to anyone else till I do it. That way I don't have Dumbledore or Molly giving me crap about this, saying how I should stay to support the Order or how I should support Dumbledore to help fight against the Dark Lord. Something that I will not stand for, because this is a golden opportunity and I will not let it slip away from me. I refuse to give up my dreams again after so long of hoping for another shot to do what I've always wanted and not just simply settling." Arthur answered back as he didn't want to tell anyone else considering that this was his one shot at having his dreams and getting somewhere better than this realized and he wasn't going to let anyone ruin it

"I get it and don't worry your secret is safe with me." Tonks assured him as she'd keep his secret safe no matter what

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Arthur thanked as keeping this secret would go a long way in the next several months

"Its no problem. Just promise me that when you become a big-shot in the states that you send something my way." Tonks said while Arthur let out a bit of laughter

"Don't worry I will, in the meantime I'll smoke the rest of this cigar. You want one?" Arthur questioned the metamorphmagus as he offered her a cigar  
"No thanks I'm good, but I'll see around later." Tonks spoke as she got up to leave

"Alright, see you at the next meeting then." Arthur waved Tonks off as he opened up the paper to see about this Adrian Stalin character

"Now let's just hope this Adrian Stalin proves to be better than Fudge, because with how things are going here. We'll need a far better minister than that sorry excuse." Arthur said under his breath as ever since Adrian Stalin broke onto the scene he'd been making waves as a much more charismatic and likable candidate than Fudge

* * *

 **(Gryffindor Tower, 3 days later, November 18th, 2017: 6:06 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Raphael was at odds with Ron concerning Dumbledore's dirty deeds coming too light and moreover supporting the new candidate for Minister, Adrian Stalin who was campaigning to get Dumbledore taken out of more of his positions.

"I still don't get why I should continue to be in support of that bearded prick, especially with all of what's against him? Honestly, it only cements the fact that he's a two-faced bastard." Raphael said in high distaste of Dumbledore whose recent actions had earned him justly deserved scorn in the eyes of the people

"Because this all fucking rubbish, as there's no way that Dumbledore would do any of this." Ron responded in defense of the bearded headmaster

"Are you kidding me?! They've literally found cold hard evidence of what he's done Ron, hell they've found the people he did this too and are already getting interviews set up with them." Raphael retorted at the fact that they'd already found the people Dumbledore and Hopkirk shipped off to Merlin knows where and have begun the process of doing interviews with them

"Which is why I'll be glad when this Adrian Stalin guy boots him out of his seats of power. At least once he's gone he won't be able to fuck things up for anyone else." Raphael added as he was all for Adrian Stalin being in power on the spiteful basis that it would mean Dumbledore would loose all his positions of power he clung on too

"Raphael, you must stick with Dumbledore. He's still a good man that's.." Hermione tried to say but Raphael wouldn't have any of it

"Dumbledore being a good man?! Don't make me laugh. With all the shit he's done he's no better a good man than Crabbe and Goyle were a bunch of thick-headed morons. So do everyone a favor and go back to studying and keeping your nose in the books where it belongs. Since this is between me and Ron, so silence yourself now!" Raphael snapped at Hermione with such venom and hate that it caused his eyes to glow with magic

The result was a small flare-up of his Wild magic surging forth and causing the windows and surrounding walls to quickly and almost violently fracture to the point a light breeze could make the windows shatter. Suffice to say this was enough to make Hermione go silent as he glared at her with amethyst eyes that were quickly returning to emerald that all but said 'disappear and stay silent' of which she heeded and scurried off elsewhere to not be caught in sight of Raphael's ire.

"Look, mate, just calm down as you just need to calm down and you'll see that Professor Dumbledore is a good guy and that we need to just stick behind him till this all blows over." Ron told him while the sorcerer just sneered at him

"We haven't been mates in a long time Ron..and you fucking know it. Not to mention I thought that you of all people would be angry at Dumbledore at this, or are you so whipped by him that you're his yes man." Raphael spat at the fact that Ron still thought they were friends with everything that had gone on

"What are you talkin' about? Why would I be mad at him, all he's done is help my family out and made sure we've been able to go here." Ron questioned as to why he should be mad at Dumbledore when it was thanks to him that his family was able to afford to be here

"I don't know, maybe its because of the fact that he's using your family to keep the lot of you in his pocket. Did you ever think about that? After all, what better way to keep your family in his pocket than to make it so your tuition is stupid cheap, I mean don't you think its suspect that with everything going on. With all your grades if its not for Hermione or myself that had reminded you to even do your homework you'd be gone faster than you could blink." Raphael answered in knowing full well that without Dumbledore that Ron would be out of here faster than he could scarf down food

For it was no trade secret that Ron Weasley wasn't the brightest tool in the shed in Gryffindor house, with it pretty much being a given that if it weren't for Hermione and less often Raphael helping him with schoolwork on a constant basis that he'd flunk out.

"Since everything that Dumbledore has done has all been to keep you guys in his pocket because think about it Ron and I mean really think about it. Why else would he have teachers overlook your grades when it clearly Hermione and myself that had to bust our asses to cover yours. Or the fact that he slashes your tuition so slow to where its been the lowest in probably all of the Gryffindor's that come here. Better yet the fact that he ignores how you act period which would get any other person expelled on the spot." Raphael spoke considering that it was only thanks to Dumbledore that Ron was even at Hogwarts much less able to stay here when his actions would get any other student suspended or worse

"Raphael does have a point." Neville spoke up as the druid had been quietly listening in on the conversation

"Since everyone else knows that Dumbledore favors you while you act like a disgusting boar of a human being. Meanwhile, everyone else has to bust our butts to pass our classes and even still you get off with relative slaps on the wrist. Which honestly stinks as much as you have little human decency." Neville added as he always couldn't stand how Ron could get away with acting like an absolute pig and yet practically nothing befell him

"...So what if I'm getting favored by Dumbledore, it just means I'm more important than you Longbottom." Ron boasted while the druid looked at him unamused

"For now anyway, but just like all plants when they're out of the sun long enough. Your favor with him will wither and dry up and you'll be in the same lot as the rest of us." Neville replied as his tone wasn't biting or caustic just calm fact at what would happen once the Weasley's fell out of favor

"The bottom line is that once Dumbledore starts losing more power, he'll start seeing you guys as more and more expendable. Which leads into why you should be angry with Dumbledore over this." Raphael said as he looked Ron dead in his face

"What makes you think that he won't do to you or Ginny what he did to all those people he sold off to other countries to be used like toy soldiers? Since its only, a matter of time before you and your family become so expendable to him and lose enough favor, that he won't hesitate to sell the lot of you out to save his skin." Raphael added at the fact that it was merely a matter of time before Dumbledore would deem the Weasley's as expendable as those he and Mafalda Hopkirk had sold off and used for profit

"That won't ever happen. Professor Dumbledore would never do that to us, as all of this is just some bullshit made up by the Daily Prophet and once its all over then you'll see... You'll see that he's a good man that will have everything be great again!" Ron nearly sputtered out before stamping off angrily at the insinuation that Dumbledore would do such heinous things to his family

"I told you it would be like talking to a brick wall. Then again at least a brick wall wouldn't be so asinine when the writing is on the wall." Neville said once Ron was out of earshot

"Well, its the damn truth. Especially, because it's only a matter of time before it happens. Since Dumbledore is a double-faced snake in the grass that poisons everything he touches, all for that blasted Greater Good of his. Honestly, I'll be glad when this Adrian Stalin guy gets in power, maybe he can put an end to Dumbledore's bullshit and make things in this place actually better than what they with Dumbledore pulling the strings." Raphael replied in wanting to see this Adrian Stalin put in power so that Dumbledore would not only lose everything but finally make things better than the state they were with Dumbledore manipulating things

"My gran would agree with you on that one Raphael. I mean even she says that with what he's lobbying for that it's sounding like it'll be leagues better than what Dumbledore or Fudge has done. To be real with you I can't exactly blame her for thinking that." Neville agreed with the fact that things under Adrian Stalin would seem a lot better than what they were with Dumbledore and Fudge

Considering that Adrian Stalin was coming on a strong platform of making educational reforms, putting money towards the Department of Law Enforcement and Aurors, and helping to modernize Britain's wizarding world so as to make it the great power it once was.

"All I can really say is that I'll be glad when he wins the election because anything is better than what we've got now with Dumbledore being the puppetmaster." Raphael spoke in knowing that if he could vote then it would be on Adrian Stalin

"How about we quit worrying about Dumbledore for once and just try to relax for once. Since you're stressed out enough as it is that I can see some gray hairs poppin' up." Neville noted at the fact that Raphael was becoming so stressed over things that a few bursts of grey were making themselves known in his onyx hair

"..You know what I'm not gonna even argue with you on that, because after everything that's gone on...I just wanna sit down for a hot minute." Raphael sighed as he then promptly collapsed into a chair while Neville continued to read his book on herbology

* * *

 **(4 days later, November 22nd, 2017, The Leaky Cauldron, 2:10 Pm)**

It was nearing the end of November as Voldemort under the guise of Adrian Stalin was currently being interviewed by none other than Rita Skeeter who was keen to get the scoop on the charismatic man running for Minister.

"Thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to do this interview with me, Mr. Stalin." Rita said as she took a seat before the Dark Lord

"It is no problem at all, unlike many of my opponents. Especially that crook Fudge I make time for everyone. From the heads of each department at the Ministry to those that work in Diagon Alley, I will do what I can to make the time for everyone. Since I am a man of the people first and foremost, that simply wishes to improve our fair country for the better." Voldemort replied as his persona of Adrian Stalin was that of someone who wanted to be a champion of the people

"Well, that certainly matches up with all of the policies you've been building your platform on, which have certainly helped to get the people onto your side." Rita spoke in knowing that with all of what Voldemort had planned to run on for his campaign had been able to more and more win the people over

"That's because I know that the wizards across Britain want someone who will actually make good on wanting to change things here and I can do that without a shadow of a doubt. Which is why once I'm installed in office, I plan on making quite a number of changes." Voldemort told her as the Dark Lord had a myriad of things he planned on changing in order to better shape his views of a perfected wizarding world

"One of them of which I heard is some of your educational reforms. Mind telling me some of your plans about them and elaborating on the reason behind why you're so passionate about them?" Rita questioned in knowing that her readers would want some more detail about said reforms he had planned

"That is an easy answer, Mrs. Skeeter. For you see it has been thanks to not only the ineptitude of Fudge but also that of Dumbledore that our young wizards and witches have fallen so far behind compared to the rest of the world." Voldemort answered back as during his time was a wraith and his plans for political power he'd done his research and had become actually furious with how far behind they were

"Since in terms of an educational system, it has brought down the quality of those who graduate from them by such an amount that we are seen as the laughingstock of other magical communities. Because Hogwarts for all of the boasting and gloating that its one of the best wizarding schools has been overestimated. Seeing as how compared to others such as Germany or the United States, we're barely in the top 40 and ever falling down the rabbit hole of mediocrity. With the sole reason being that we've not only let ourselves get complacent in thinking we were as great as we used to be. It is also because of the fact that we refuse to adapt and progress onwards with the rest of the world." Voldemort added as it truly angered him at how low his home had truly fallen

With him having to realize that his home country in comparison to the rest of the world was ranked 46th when it came to education due to how outdated, archaic and overall near obsolete they'd allowed themselves to become. Which made him furious and downright livid that this had been allowed to happen, which became another reason for him to hate Dumbledore in how he let his home become so far below everyone else in the world; which was why he swore that he would do all he could to rectify the situation.

"Because the facts that present themselves show that we are on the path of becoming obsolete compared to the rest of the world. Seeing as how it has affected the quality of our workforce by proxy to the point of which if you compare how things were in the Ministry 15 years ago versus how they are now. Then you'd see that we are failing as a whole from the result of a disappointment of an education system." Voldemort spoke as he truly desired to improve things in his country  
"Well its nice to see your passion on the matter and bring up the far too long ignored fact that we are falling behind compared to the rest of the globe. However, this still brings up the matter of what some of your reforms will be or at least an idea of them?" Rita questioned as to what would be some of the reforms done to improve their educational system

"The primary objective of my reforms would be an overhaul of the curriculum. For if we're going to get any better than the problem is going to be fixed at its roots, a large portion of which my reforms should solve." Voldemort answered back before continuing

"The first of which is to include a work-study program for our up and coming wizards and witches. With many of them due to the fact that either tuition is too high or their classes aren't able to cover their chosen profession that they wind up dropping out. Which I intend to rectify by having them do on the job training which will not only be used to help them learn the skills needed for their chosen career but also be able to far better improve in their classes from hands-on training." Voldemort told her as he felt that such a program would work wonders in getting the future wizards and witches not only up to snuff but helping to build the future generations into a more efficient whole

"That is quite a good idea to put to use Mr. Stalin, as I'm sure a lot of our readers could agree that such a program would help students out immensely." Rita said in knowing that a work-study program would be a great benefit

"Thank you for agreeing. Now then the next reform I'd like to bring up would be a revamping of the curriculum to be more updated and far more up to standards with the rest of the world." Voldemort replied with him implementing an updated curriculum into the education system

"Could you tell us what that will entail?" Rita questioned as Voldemort gave a small smile

"I'll be glad to explain, although you will need to bare with me considering that some of this will require further modifications as time goes on." Voldemort answered back considering that his plans would need retooling as time went on

With that in mind, he spent the next 45 minutes of how the updated curriculum would teach more on the 7 schools of magic and all that it entailed and their practical uses of the world, advanced classes that would allow students to go from potions to alchemy when presented with enough aptitude in said subject. Not to mention that it would also have that he had plans to modernize things such as having artificers work on ventilation systems and putting forth things into a more digital age, as the dark lord had learned to actually appreciate some of what those bothersome muggles had to offer.

"That all sounds like some impressive changes you wish to undertake. All of which I'm sure will be met by some resistance of course." Rita spoke in knowing that what Adrian Stalin wanted in his modernization and updating of the educational system would be met with resistance by more staunch traditionalists

"I'm well aware of this and in fact, those who wish to stand against it are the real villains in all of this. For they stand in the way of our country progressing and working towards being what it should've been from the start. A center of learning and knowledge that stands above the world around it. Something that I'm sure even my opponents can't argue with wanting for our fair country." Voldemort replied as his plans would soon see wizarding Britain transformed into a place of power and arcane knowledge

"After all, what I have planned will be far better than what Fudge or even Dumbledore who is the minister in all but name will be able to do for our people. Unlike them, I don't wish for us to stagnate and live in the archaic ways that have seen us be dragged down to mediocrity. Rather I want to transform us into something far greater than what we once were at our peak. Which is why if Dumbledore or Fudge or any of their allies for that matter have a problem with it. Then they can come and arrange a meeting with me and say what they have to my face." Voldemort told her as he would not rest until wizarding Britain was transformed into his perfected version that stood at the forefront

"Well that is quite ambitious of you to say and I guess we'll be having to see you put your galleons where your mouth is come Election Day if you win." Rita spoke while the teal eyed dark lord let out a string of laughter as he held nothing but confidence in his demeanor

"Oh, Mrs. Skeeter you forget that when it concerns my becoming Minister. That there isn't an if I will become Minister of Magic, but more of that I will become Minister of Magic and nothing, not any Merlin himself will stop me." Voldemort replied with the utmost confidence in his assured victory

"Bold words coming from our candidate and if there's nothing else you'd like to say, I believe that concludes the interview." Rita spoke considering that she'd gained more than enough from her interview

"There is one thing that I would like to say. To the fair people of my country. Know that once I am elected as Minister of Magic that great changes will be coming. All of which will improve us for the better and make us great again." Voldemort said his voice nearly overflowing with conviction

That in mind the interview soon finished with Rita saying farewells and thank yous to the charismatic candidate for Minister of Magic, with Voldemort letting a serpentine grin come across his face that was hidden under the black and emerald brim of his ivy hat and the collar of his winter coat.

"Soon..I will have all of what's needed to bring my home to a new age. The best part of it all is that not even Dumbledore and his sputtering light can stop the inevitable of my ascension to power." Voldemort said under his breath as mirth soon came over him at the fact that his rise to power was inevitable

 _'Now the only thing left to do is to unleash Amycus and make one of my other reforms in law enforcement more credible.'_ Voldemort thought as Amycus's transformation into what he was now would make perfect for what he wished to do later on

 **So with Dumbledore's fall from grace coming ever closer we see that things are looking up for Arthur and oddly enough Voldemort in his rise to power. How will all of this come together as Voldemort campaigns under the guise of Adrian Stalin and how will Dumbledore's light fair against Voldemort as he stands. Well you'll have to find all of that out in the new chapters of Harry the Hexblade.**

* * *

 _ **And cut as I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and all that it entailed since it was nice getting everyone's viewpoints from the outing of Dumbledore's skeletons coming out of the closet. But with all that being said let's get down to it now, shall we.**_

 _ **First up we've got the bit between Moody and Dumbledore which was fun writing out considering that it shows Dumbledore is getting hit hard, considering that Moody is doing the best he can to help Dumbledore out since it's only by his goodwill he's built up he's not in Azkaban.**_

 _ **Following that we've got Arthur and Tonks talking with each other and getting more in-depth with Arthur's character which was a blast to do. Since I had fun with writing his desire to be a famed artificer and his regrets over it to raise his family, which adds on to why he would be so miserable at the Ministry when you think about it.**_

 _ **Next up is the argument between Ron and Raphael over the fact that Dumbledore ain't what he seems, which I wanted to do to show the fact that not only will a time come where Dumbledore will discard the Weasley's to save his own skin. But also to show that there are cracks starting to form in Dumbledore's facade.**_

 _ **Lastly, we've got Rita's interview with Adrian Stalin a.k.a Voldemort which I wanted to do to actually give legitimacy to what Voldemort will be doing on his campaign to Minister of Magic, as well as give some depth to him overall in what he wants to do with his plans.**_

 _ **So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted.**_

 _ **That being said this Nomadic Chaos using the power of said Chaos to give you guys good content to read, as next chapter will be Matthew going up against what's become of Amycus among other things so stay tuned for that.**_

 _ **Part 1 Theme Song: Bladed Vaults by Solution. 45**_

 _ **Random End Song: Point of You by Twelve Foot Ninja**_


	10. Chapter 10: Carrowed Away

**(Chapter 10: Carrowed Away)**

It was the start of December as Voldemort had unleashed Amycus onto the populace which proved to be highly effective in causing terror as the monstrous Carrow rampaged through Britain, fueled by warped magics that turned him into a near mindless monstrosity. Which the dark lord was using as his benefit both to call out Dumbledore and his pitiful order on why they weren't able to stop abomination and the fact that Fudge was lazing about and how his ineptness was costing the lives of ill-equipped Aurors who faced off against it.

Meanwhile, Matthew had been taking the time between Amycus's near mindless rampage and Dumbledore's reputation taking a large hit growing in the otherworldly powers of his patron and the new spells afforded to him by his bond with Fawkes. All of this in tandem with his conspiring with Rita and his check-ins Vamir to further sunder Dumbledore's reputation, as well as his date life with Tonks had left the warlock a rather busy man.

* * *

 **(December 8th, 2017, Manchester, 5:43 Pm)**

It was 13 minutes till 6 in the evening as Matthew was going on another date with Tonks, who due to Amycus's rampages throughout Britain the past two weeks was stressed and as such needed date night with Matthew to take the edge off.

"Thanks again for doing date night with me Matthew, after all, that's been going on for nearly 3 fucking weeks I could use this." Tonks spoke in having needed this after having to deal with the mess Amycus had been leaving

"I'm sorry about all of what's been going on. It must be an absolute nightmare to deal with." Matthew replied in sympathy for his girlfriend

"More than you'd know. Between the manpower, we've been losing thanks to him, the budget cuts that Fudge made from wanting to be a fucking playboy and fund whatever debauchery he's into. On top of dealing with the fact, the whole Order is falling apart. I'm more or less stressed out to hell." Tonks told him as things were going to hell in a handbasket, to say the least

"Well with what I've been hearing this Adrian Stalin guy will probably fix things up for you at your job from what I've been hearing." Matthew said as from what he's gained from the papers that Adrian in the many things he was adamant in changing was the improving of the Aurors and the Law department

"You can believe me when I say that I'll be voting for him in the election. I mean between Fudge being outed as an absolute fuck-up and Dumbledore sitting pretty in Hogwarts where he's trying to 'wait things out' while the rest of us are getting screwed over here. Then you can believe I'll vote for Stalin, at least he'll not only make a change around here but actually start getting shit done." Tonks responded in having grown disillusioned with both the Ministry and Dumbledore as time went on

With her having done so because Fudge had reduced the Ministry to more or less his own personal playground and piggy-bank where if you didn't agree with him and his debaucherous way you were likely to sit stagnantly or face a pay cut for doing so. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was much too reactive and hypocritical in always preaching on about the greater good and the light while acting like a two-faced snake in the grass that was always plotting and scheming to hold onto what power he had left; not to mention instead of going on the offensive and actually doing something he just sat there safe in his cradle of power.

This was why Tonks felt herself being more and more pulled towards the views of Adrian Stalin who showed himself to be a man who was proactive in what he was doing, as the metamorphmagus felt inspired by his calls to action. Finally, someone who she could see was not only wanting to improve things and make sure that actual action was taken against things, then just sitting on their asses and waiting for things to go to shit before they acted.

"Well, any change for better or for worse is fine by me. I mean look at me, as I'd like to think that I'm living proof that change can be for the better." Matthew spoke in having like to think his whole life up till now was proof that change can be for the better

"Nice to see your still looking at things with a half glass full kind of view, meanwhile things are going to shit from where I'm standing." Tonks responded that at least someone could see the brighter side to things

"Of course I see things that way considering that I'm an immensely powerful warlock and I've got a super hot girlfriend who actually gets me as a bonus." Matthew told her considering that his life so far was going pretty fucking awesome

"Nice to see that I've still got you sticking around with me." Tonks said as she gave Matthew a kiss on the lips

"Of course I would. Since out of all the women in this place, I find myself to be quite lucky to have you. After all, who is more free-spirited, bold and overall such a warm person than you." Matthew replied with a smile of utmost sincerity on his face

"Glad you see it that way because I'll be damned before anyone else snatches you up." Tonks said with a small chuckle as she was lucky enough to have gotten to him first

"Trust me I won't be going anywhere anytime soon since there's nothing that they can throw at me that I can't handle." Matthew responded in knowing full well that between his own otherworldly powers and his own connections that he was damn near unstoppable

"I'll agree with you on that as hell, even I don't know what the hell your fully capable of." Tonks spoke as not even she knew the full extent of Matthew's power

"Oh trust me, Tonks, when I start to really let loose with what I can do...you'll definitely know." Matthew replied with a proud smile of his own in the immense amount of power he wielded

"Well with how things are going I'll be more than seeing you in action. Since the Death Eaters by doing what they've done with Carrow, then I'm pretty sure that war is gonna be coming a second time around. This time I'm pretty sure that the other side is gonna crush us in an instant." Tonks spoke with a sigh in knowing that with the new way the Death Eaters were operating that it was only a matter of time before they came to crush them

"Tell you what Tonks, I'll personally take care of this Amycus guy myself. Since I won't allow for a single moron who thinks he's all that to get you down, so think of this as one of your Christmas presents come early." Matthew told her considering that he wouldn't allow for this Amycus guy to cause any further trouble for Tonks if he could help it

"Matthew you really don't have to do this, I can handle it just fine." Tonks responded yet the young warlock remained insistent on this

"People do things for the ones they care about, so let me do this thing for you. For I care about you too much to see you be further stressed out or troubled by something that is well within my power to solve. Which is why I insist that you let me take care of this problem for you." Matthew spoke with utmost conviction in his voice as his seaweed green eyes piercing into Tonks's own bright violet ones

"...Damn you for being so charming. Fine, I'll let you take this one, but promise me you'll not only bring the bastard down for all the trouble he's caused. But also that you'll come back to me in one piece. Since it's been a while since I've found a halfway decent boyfriend and I'd rather not lose you to some mutant Death Eater." Tonks conceded as she cursed how persuading and charming Matthew could be

"Don't worry, I've got it all under control. For now let's just enjoy the rest of our picnic together, as I made apple pie for you." Matthew told her as he pulled out a warm apple pie

"..You know me so well." Tonks said before getting her own slice of pie while she and Matthew enjoyed the rest of their evening together

* * *

 **(3 days later, Liverpool, December 11th, 2017, 9:45 Pm)**

It was a quarter till 10 as Matthew was using one of the new abilities that he'd gained from having Fawkes become his familiar, that being his gaining a shared vision through the phoenix's eyes. Which made tracking down the soon rampaging Amycus a breeze and soon made getting to the mutated Death Eater a breeze.

"I swear you just keep getting better and better the more you're at my side Fawkes." Matthew spoke as he petted the eagle sized phoenix

"Now then, let's get started now shall we." Matthew said as Fawkes let out a caw of agreement

With that in mind, Matthew accompanied by his phoenix to see Amycus's 8 and a half foot mutated form tearing through innocent men and women left and right with either brute strength or through shockwaves of lightning and blasts of frigid cold. For Amycus thanks to his experiments done to him by Voldemort now was a hulking creature that barely resembled his former self, his face an ogrish and malformed version of itself that had skin painfully stretched across his now massively enlarged form to the point of which it tore to reveal pulsating muscle.

His eyes electric blue orbs that held nothing but near mindless rage that twisted his mind to where the only thing he could think of was killing anything in sight, his hair stark white as snow and standing on end like jagged spikes of ice. With Amycus's skin being turned into a segmented armor-like carapace around 4 or 5 inches thick, that was shaded a dark electric and icy blue while both his arms were turned into lumbering battering rams that could tear a dire wolf in half with ease before he soon locked onto Matthew and let out a guttural roar that sounded too distorted to even be recognized as human.

That in mind Amycus charged after the warlock intent on pounding him to a pulp, as even in his warped and rage twisted mind he recognized him as the brother of the wretched Boy-Who-Lived which further sent the warped abomination into a frenzy. Yet Matthew stood in place as he saw the ever-approaching form of Amycus come closer before he soon drew on the magic between himself and Fawkes and from his hand shot out a flamethrower like stream of coral red flame that struck Amycus head-on.

For Amycus roared and bellowed in pain as the flames tore away at his armor like flesh as the pain that he felt only served to enrage him as he lept towards Matthew and swung with both his massive fists that crashed into the warlock. Luckily enough for Matthew, he was able to teleport himself in a burst of mist that accompanied by seafoam green energy some 20 feet away from Amycus, before launching a quartet of coral red and seafoam green blasts of otherworldly energy at the abomination of a Death Eater.

"Mental note, avoid getting hit by him. Since whatever he's on I'm not looking forward to having." Matthew said to himself in seeing two large indents in the ground from a combination of the brute force behind the attacks, the thin sheet of ice and lightning that arced from the impact

With that in mind, Matthew had used one of his more potent spells to see what he was up against concerning Amycus's mutated form and promptly blasted him with a 60-foot cone of frigid cold and icy winds, the keyword tried as Amycus's body seemed to absorb the attack and charge through it more or less unfazed. Which confirmed that elemental attacks concerning ice and possibly lightning would yield no effect on the Death Eater who slammed his massive fists on the ground, causing a shockwave of arcing lightning to race towards him at blazing speeds.

To which Matthew narrowly avoided as it ripped through a nearby car like it was nothing, causing it to nearly explode from the amount of voltage emitted; yet Matthew was barely given any time for a reprieve as Amycus was on him again with the Death Eater's right fist having being surrounded in chunks of ice. Which managed to strike Matthew across the left side of his chest and send him flying 15 feet into a brick wall before dropping to the ground in a pained heap, with Matthew feeling possibly two and a half of his ribs break from the impact of the blow.

With Amycus having bounded towards Matthew, yet this was stopped when Fawkes flapped his wings and launched a basketball-sized burst of flame at Amycus that once it struck exploded like a flash grenade to which it temporarily blinded the mutated Death Eater. This allowed Matthew a moment to recover and teleport on top of the abomination and raise his battleaxe that pulsed with seafoam green and coral red energy and unleashed the otherworldly power of his patron by hacking into Amycus's pulsating flesh and armor-like hide.

For eldritch energies that pulsed from Matthew's battleaxe exploded with great force as each strike tore out chunks of the armor-like hide and pulsating flesh that splattered thick blackish-red blood to spray from the wounds that hissed once they hit the pavement. Yet despite the progress made with Matthew using the otherworldly power of his patron to carve up Amycus's back with his battleaxe and Fawkes raining down shotgun-like blasts of flame at Amycus; the abomination roared in anger and soon smashed both fists into the ground.

This released an explosive shockwave of lightning and frigid winds that sent Fawkes and Matthew spiraling through the air, with Fawkes managing to catch himself and remain afloat in the air while Matthew was not so lucky and impacted through the window of a minivan. With Matthew retaliating with a wave of necrotic energy at the further charging Amycus that was momentarily stopped by it, but not before he managed to close the distance and punch Matthew through another car with bone-breaking force.

"Looks like you could use a little bit of help." A voice spoke as a hand helped the warlock to his feet

"Thanks, who are you by the way?" Matthew questioned as his head was still ringing with the black eye he now sported

"Apologies, but I thought you of all people would've heard of me. My name is Adrian Stalin and I felt that I couldn't sit by any longer while my people were being terrorized by this monstrosity. Which is why I've decided to come and help you fight it." Voldemort answered as he gave Matthew a healing potion

"Thank you, by the way, don't hit with lightning or anything ice-related. I tried and it went horribly." Matthew told the candidate for Minister of Magic

"Duly noted. Now then let's get rid of this abomination of a wizard once and for all." Voldemort spoke as he was all too happy to have a perfect opportunity to kill off Amycus

The moment Amycus saw his master help up the warlock who'd been causing so much trouble to their cause, but was also the boyfriend of the half-breed whore who caused him to be in this predicament in the first place made all sense of remaining sanity and anything resembling humanity be erased and give way to blind rage. This caused the enraged Carrow to charge after the two in a frenzied rage with it being a combination of Matthew drawing on his bond from Fawkes and Voldemort's own magic that the two launched twin fireballs at the abomination which exploded with near ground-shaking force.

With 2nd-degree burns covering the abomination's flesh as he roared in pain from the fireballs having seared away at his flesh, yet the pressure was kept going as Matthew dug deep into the power of his patron and drew upon the cruel darkness of the depths below. Before he slashed away at the air with his battleaxe that glowed an intense seafoam green and jet black with necrotic energies, the result was Amycus bellowing in agonizing pain at having the moisture violently ripped out of his flesh; causing the once hulking abomination to look far more gaunt and nearly emaciated.

Which caused the dark lord to be actually impressed at the amount of power that the warlock was able to fight with, yet his attention was brought back to the forefront as Amycus had attacked them by launching another shockwave of lightning at them. Yet Voldemort was prepared and with hands glowing with emerald light had managed to absorb the bulk of the elemental attack into himself, before retaliating with a blast of pure arcane force that struck true and managed to shear off more of Amycus's flesh in the process.

"Well with how things are shaping up, I believe this might help you fight more adequately." Voldemort spoke as he tapped Matthew's shoulder and cast a spell of haste onto the warlock

"Thank you and if you don't mind, I believe I owe him for putting me through a minivan." Matthew replied as he rushed the abomination once again

With Matthew now both emboldened by the haste spell and having fully gotten a grasp on how exactly Amycus fought decided to activate some of the powers of his battleaxe, so with a muttering of the command word his axe began to glow with a seaweed green haze around it. With him striking out at Amycus and landing a series of slashes that not only furiously hacked away at Amycus's flesh, but also caustically melted away ate away at his muscle and armor-like carapace as though he were being splashed by sulfuric acid

For Amycus tried to smash Matthew into submission, yet it was to no avail thanks to his enhanced speed and him teleporting around Amycus to keep his distance from the force of his blows that compounded by Voldemort adding on support by mercilessly blasting him with spells. Which came in the form of serpents made of caustic acid, waves of necrotic energy, flamethrower like streams of searing flame and oddly enough bolts of starlight to rain down on him; which made him realize the reason why he was made so durable from his master's experimentations so as to be a punching bag for his new spells.

All of which combined with Matthew's up close and personal assault began to quickly wear down on Amycus mutated form, evident by chunks of his flesh having been either sliced off and caustically melted by Matthew's battleaxe or being blown apart by Voldemort's spells. Which caused Amycus to roar in pain from being both physically and arcanely bombarded by both the dark lord and warlock who showed no mercy as they proceeded to rain down further punishment onto Amycus.

"Looks like we have him on the ropes." Matthew spoke after teleporting away from slashing out Amycus's eyes

"Yes, it does. Now then let's finish this bloody fool off once and for all." Voldemort spoke as he Matthew nodded before rushing back into the fray of things

That in mind Matthew channeled the otherworldly power of his patron and slammed his hand onto the ground causing the concrete to shake and crack apart before soon enough frigid sewer water rose up and formed a clawed hand the size of a school bus. Which raced towards Amycus like a runaway freight train who tried to fight against it as flashes of lightning and frigid winds being sent around from the mutated Death Eater who tried to fight against it, it was all in vain as the hand made of water soon crashed into him further crushing and shredding him the moment it made contact

All before soon grasping at him and lifting him into the air where despite his formidable strength it was to no avail before he was soon lifted up high enough for him to be a target for one of Voldemort's newest spells he'd been working on. With emerald light soon gathering in both palms before he soon fired out a thin yet brilliant beam of emerald starlight that hurtled towards a struggling Amycus, who for the first time had his eyes widen in horror as the beam of starlight raced closer and closer to him by the second.

The moment it did the night was filled with a flash of brilliant emerald light that illuminated everything in sight as the beam of starlight soared through the air for another 100 feet before dissipating, once it did it revealed that Amycus was nothing more than a charred corpse. With the confirmation that the abomination of a Death Eater had been destroyed, Matthew dissipated the hand made of sewer water and used his eldritch power over water to at least fix the streets to a less fucked up state before turning his attention to Adrian Stalin himself.

"Well for one thanks for the help, because that would've taken far longer to deal with by myself." Matthew thanked the Minister of Magic candidate for his assistance all the while unaware he was talking to the dark lord

"Think nothing of it, I just felt that it was enough waiting for things to get better and felt it best for me to go out there and handle things myself. Since I learned the lesson that if you want something done right, then you do it yourself." Voldemort told him as while he was playing things more covertly this time around he still preferred a hands-on approach to what he did

"Nice to see that you're a man of action that can put his galleons where his mouth his. Unlike Dumbledore who just continues to sit around doing nothing while stuff like this happens." Matthew spoke in thinking that if Dumbledore were the Leader of Light that he proclaimed to be then he'd be out here defending his people and trying to change things for the better

"Something that you and I both can agree upon Mr. Strid. Honestly, that old fool has been in power for far too long and its high time for a fresh change of things." Voldemort replied in knowing he could do a far superior job with things than Dumbledore

"If its any consolation besides your assist for having killed him, I believe you could do a greater job than him as well." Matthew told the dark lord in thinking Adrian Stalin could do a better job than the prideful goat

"Thank you for the kind words, now if you don't mind I, and my people have some cleaning up to do after the destruction caused tonight." Voldemort said as he refused to leave this place in such a state of disrepair

"I'll leave you too it then." Matthew spoke before he and Fawkes walked away from the scene

 _'I must admit, you are quite the powerful one, Matthew Strid. Perhaps in due time, you can be on my side.'_ Voldemort thought to himself as he began signaling for his underlings to help in doing cleanup

* * *

 **(5 days later, The Leaky Cauldron, December 16th, 2017, 2:48 Pm)**

It was nearly a week later as Voldemort under his alias had an interview arranged with Rita Skeeter over his and Matthew's defeat of Amycus, which was readily accepted and as an added bonus had managed to reach out to Matthew and get him to agree to doing the interview as well.

"Still I can't believe I am here with the candidate for Minister of Magic Adrian Stalin and brother to the Boy-Who-Lived Matthew Strid. Both of whom have finally ended the rampage of notorious Death Eater Amycus Carrow." Rita spoke as her Quick-Quote-Quill was at work for the duration of the interview

"Now then for our two heroes are there any thoughts you'd like to say over this whole situation?" Rita questioned the warlock and dark lord

"I think it is only fair that Mr. Strid goes first. Seeing as how this young man was the first one on the scene to go after and face against that monster." Voldemort spoke as the spotlight was now on Matthew

"Well for one I was just happy that I was able to stop that thing in it tracks before it could cause any more damage. Since you should've seen that...monstrosity just tear through people like they were made of tissue paper and yet no one besides myself was there to help get people out of the way or lend a helping hand besides Mr. Stalin." Matthew spoke considering that it was rather shitty that there was no one there too so much as do crowd control or get people to safety

"I mean seriously you'd think Dumbledore and his legion of do-gooders would be all over trying to stop this Amycus guy. Yet they're not even so much as being seen on the case, heck the only one who was even trying to do something about it was a very special friend of mine. However, even she was bogged down thanks to her getting buried under the Ministry being so incompetent at their job that she has to tell families that their loved ones died on what I could assume was a near regular basis." Matthew spat in contempt of how Dumbledore and his underlings were practically nowhere to be seen when it concerned Amycus's rampage

"I shall also agree with Mr. Strid on the subject of Dumbledore's lack of doing anything to resolve the situation at hand. The man preaches about peace and doing things for the good of Britain to help keep on the side of light. However, when the time comes to actually do good and prevent dozens upon dozens of innocent magical blood being spilled where was he to be seen. I can tell you, sitting there at Hogwarts hiding away from the world instead of facing head-on what he's done and trying to at least defend himself in the eyes of the people he supposedly cares about." Voldemort spoke in finding it hypocritical of how Dumbledore said he was the leader of the light that would stand by his people and yet hides like a rat in the face of an actual threat

"Well..it seems as though both of you share a common disdain for Dumbledore. Care to elaborate on that?" Rita asked in sensing a common denominator between them in the form of a shared disgust towards the Leader of the Light

"Gladly." Both Voldemort and Matthew said at the same time  
"For one it's more personal considering that its thanks to him that I not only got dropped off on the doorstep of the Dursleys who hated magic with every fiber of their being. But hated me so much because I could use magic and in my departed aunt's words, a filthy little shit spawned from a magic-using whore. That when I was 10 years old they decided it would be fine and dandy to try and murder me by tying me up and throwing me out into open seas. Luckily enough I survived. But did Dumbledore in knowing I was dead and gone do anything to make sure I was given justice for what would've been the murder of an innocent child? The answer to that is a giant no, as the man did nothing to even look into or get justice for what would've been my murder." Matthew spat in contempt of the fact that Dumbledore who practically orchestrated his situation did practically nothing to get justice for him along with his deadbeat parents

"..I-I am so sorry to hear that happen to you, my deepest condolences." Voldemort said in feeling genuine sympathy for the warlock

"Trust me after years of them using me like a human ashtray or beating me with a skillet till I had bruises all over because I accidentally burnt their breakfast..well I'm just glad it's over." Matthew responded as he was supremely glad that the Dursleys could no longer abuse him anymore

 _'First you screw me over and now you do it to an innocent child. I swear by Merlin, I am going to personally see to your demise once I'm in office.'_ Voldemort thought as he internally seethed with anger at how Dumbledore was so willing to overlook such misdeeds

"Once again on behalf of wizards and witches everywhere, I still hope you don't hold you being sent to what I could imagine as absolute hell against us." Rita spoke in having gotten more insight into Matthew's abuse under those sorry excuses for muggles

"I don't blame anything on you at all. If anything I hold it all against Dumbledore, because if it weren't for him running his mouth I would've been able to grow up with a happy family. If it weren't for his supposed Greater Good then my estranged parents wouldn't be so brainwashed and would've actually fought to keep me and my brother together as a family. Yet more importantly if it wasn't for Dumbledore thinking he knows better than everyone else, then I wouldn't have lived my childhood as little more than a slave to people who thought I should've been aborted from day one!" Matthew venomously ranted as his voice grew more furious and irate the more he talked about the Leader of the Light, that caused him to realize that the more time passed the more he grew to hate Dumbledore

With it being because of the Leader of the Light that his life for the majority of his childhood was very much a waking nightmare that quite literally nearly got him killed had it not been for his patron's intervention and because of that was on the shortlist of people he hated with all his heart.

"..Sorry if I got carried away for a moment. It's just that I can't abide by that man when I know without a shadow of a doubt that he's not the saint he proudly parades himself be. That instead he's a two-faced snake in the grass that will rot and destroy all he touches." Matthew added as he found himself for a brief moment losing his composure before righting himself again

"You're quite fine Matthew. If anything I and my readers would be very much impressed with how you're able to keep your composure when talking about such things, seeing as how even grown men would've lost themselves in a fit of rage. Or more commonly devolve into a sobbing mess of tears over discussing what you've gone through." Rita said in having to commend Matthew for nearly always being able to keep his composure

"Well, that's one of the few good things that came out of my experience with them. It is that if I wanted to survive being in that shithole and going forwards, then I had to learn to always keep my composure and never show, so much as a crack in my armor. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here today." Matthew responded in having learned firsthand at the abuse of the Dursleys that if he wanted to survive then he had to craft a near-impenetrable armor in his mental and emotional fortitude

"However, I think that this is enough about me. Since I think we should get the view of our future Minister on things. After all, without his help the defeat of that Amycus guy would've wound up a lot messier and more lives, as a result, would've been lost in the crossfire." Matthew added in wanting to deflect things onto the dark lord

"Thank you and sorry for what you must've had to go through. Which brings me onto why I can't stand Dumbledore and why it concerns the changes I wish to bring about." Voldemort spoke while mentally thinking of ways of which he could ruin Dumbledore once he took power

"Since this whole thing has revealed that things under Fudge and as an added result Dumbledore are woefully and laughably ineffective. For neither of them during this whole tragedy of which Amycus Carrow ran amok killing innocent witches and wizards, lifted a finger to do anything about it. All the while they pay lip service to the public while rotting our once-great society like a festering plague. Well, that'll all change once I become Minister of Magic." Voldemort added as it disgusted him how both Dumbledore and Fudge did nothing in all of this carnage

"And what do you purpose be done to fix the 'rot' caused by them?" Rita questioned in being quite curious as to what solution would be offered

"Easy enough really. A boost to the Aurors and our Magical Law Enforcement department, as well as a cracking down of domestic and external security. Seeing as how this has only shown that we need to bolster our defenses internally, instead of partying the resources needed to improve them. Unlike what Minister Fudge has done with the money that should go to making sure our fair citizens are kept protected from harm. But instead goes to him being a glorified manwhore nearly 24/7." Voldemort answered back in knowing that such a thing would only prove vastly beneficial to his countrymen as a whole and to his plans overall

"I'm sure our readers would be all for this, what with the reported resurgence of the Death Eaters and rumors that the Dark Lord has been making a comeback that it would be much appreciated." Rita spoke in knowing that the people would feel a great deal better in having a boost to internal defenses

"Another thing which makes me furious concerning Dumbledore. He proclaims that the Dark Lord has returned and is terrorizing the people and yet when the first chance to come to his people's aid happens, what does he and his followers do about it? Absolutely nothing. Meanwhile, I go out of my way to stop the problem at its source instead of having to wait for one more drop of magical blood to be spilled." Voldemort passionately responded as it made him furious how Dumbledore proclaimed to fight for the side of light, yet when given the opportunity to do so instead hid away like a sewer rat

"I agree with Stalin on this one, because I honestly expected Dumbledore to use this as an ample opportunity to get back into the people's good graces. Instead, he's hiding away at his little castle in Hogwarts where he can stand on his crumbling pedestal on high. Honestly, he's more of a sniveling vulture than a phoenix if I had to equate him to anything." Matthew agreed with how Dumbledore was hiding away like a pathetic coward

"As much as I'd like to see anyone come to his defense on this, the two of you aren't exactly wrong. With it being ever since the allegations against him came out nearly 2 months ago, he has all but gone into hiding. For we've tried to contact him to get an interview so he could say his side of things, yet it seems as though he'd rather hide away than come to his own defense. Which means he probably as much of a coward as you two proclaim him to be." Rita spoke with the Daily Prophet having tried to get interviews with the headmaster of Hogwarts only for him to shirk away from them and instead wall himself up at Hogwarts

"There is no probably about it Mrs. Skeeter, it is a cold hard certainty. This further proves that Dumbledore is not the courageous leader like he's fooled us all to believe. Instead he's a cowardly old man who'd rather stay in the comfort of Hogwarts than be out here trying to stand by his people." Voldemort replied as it was all but spelled out that Dumbledore was pretty much a coward

"Therefore once I'm elected Minister of Magic. Then I will do what my opponent and the current pitiful excuse of a manwhore Minister Fudge, as well as that coward Dumbledore won't do for the people. Which is to protect them from whatever may come, because they've proven themselves incapable of defending our countrymen from harm. So once I am made your Minister then I will ensure that our Aurors and our Law department are given the proper skills and tools needed to keep us safe." Voldemort swore as he would do a far superior job in running things than compared to Fudge or Dumbledore

"One thing that is for certain, is that it seems Britain will be far safer and better protected under you. Which is why if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get some more detail on what you have instore concerning what it will take to clean things up. Not to mention Matthew's thoughts on your running for Minister." Rita spoke while Voldemort nodded in being happy to tell some of what he had planned

That in mind Voldemort gave a bit of what his insight would be concerning helping out the Aurors and Magical Law Department, which consisted of his not only boosting funding to both departments that had been drained to fund Fudge's manwhoring and debauchery. The Aurors would receive classes in combat training as well as studying under the 7 schools of magic and gaining equipment to better defend the public, while those in the Magical Law department would gain up to date training in current legal matters as well as a further refinement of the legal system that had been corrupted as of late.

With Matthew's thoughts on Adrian Stalin's candidacy being that he found that he was the most viable candidate who in his opinion could actually make a difference for the better and someone of whom had his vote when it came to his election. Soon enough the joint interview came to a close that both the warlock and dark lord bid each other farewell, leaving with good impressions of the other after the interview; although Matthew being wholly unaware he was right next to Voldemort the entire time.

"This has been a very productive set of days for myself." Voldemort said in feeling pretty good about how things were turning out

"Who knew that the brother to Dumbledore's golden boy was such a nice young man..hopefully I can get him to join my side. Or at the very least have him stay out of things once I come to power." Voldemort hoped as he continued to walk out of Diagon Alley with no one being any the wiser of his plans

* * *

 **(4 days later, December 20th, 2017, Malfoy Manor, 6:30 Pm)**

It was a few days later as Voldemort was in a particularly good mood considering that with the new edition of the Daily Prophet having recently come out, both Fudge's and Dumbledore's reputations had taken a further hit while his own had risen from it.

"I must say that I love it when things go my way. I haven't been in this much of good spirits since the start of the 1st war." Voldemort spoke in feeling almost ecstatic about his good fortune

With it being thanks to the joint interview between himself and Matthew that both Dumbledore's and Fudge's reputations had plummeted even further, as the people were starting to chomp at the bit for both of their heads. Fudge as an example on his being called out as a manwhore and inept leader who cared more for using the Ministry's resources to party as hard and as much as he wanted resulted in him being practically booted from the Ministry and stripped of his power as Minister, while Dumbledore was now being called to be removed from his position as headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I must say my lord; it seems as though things are truly turning up for us. Something that I didn't think I'd say until much, much later." Lucius said in being actually surprised at how fast things were moving into place in their favor

"Neither did I at first, but when I actually started acting like a Slytherin instead of a power-hungry fool. Then everything simply began to line up and start going my way. After all, now that we're actually doing things how they should've been done from the start. Then we can finally start moving pieces into place for my inevitable ascension to power." Voldemort replied with a notable smile on his face at the fact that once he truly started embracing his traits as a Slytherin then it was the moment where he started to become indestructible

"Furthermore, it also has paid off that now my opponent in Fudge..if you could call him that anymore. Has been politically and soon to be socially neutered in terms of power. Which all but assures my chances of becoming Minister to be absolute." Voldemort added as with Fudge being all but reduced to a figurehead thanks to his blunders the Dark Lord's chances of being elected Minister were pretty much a slam dunk

"All of which I am elated for. Seeing as how I've been able to make sure that those in Wizengamot who would usually hold out in being neutral are more easily swayed to your side." Lucius said as thanks to how his master presented himself politically, it made bribing those who were on the Gray side of things to be more easily swayed to voting for him

"Excellent to hear Lucius." Voldemort spoke in being pleased that soon he'd have an assured victory on his hands

"However, with your permission, I do wish to ask you something of importance?" Lucius requested from his master

"You may ask freely." Voldemort told his underling

"Why exactly did you not only team up with the sibling to Dumbledore's chosen but also act so friendly towards him? For it has been on my mind as of late and I would wish to know the reason behind why. Along with why you chose to use Amycus's punishment in this manner?" Lucius questioned in wondering why his master was going through acting so friendly with Matthew as he had been and why he had used Amycus to such end

"That is quite easy to answer. For why I used Amycus's punishment the way I did. It was simply to try and not only force Dumbledore out into the open and hopefully take out some of his followers in the long run. It was also to use him both as a test dummy for some of the new spells I've been practicing with, as well as use him as a means to promote my plans to crack down on everyone using the Aurors and legal system. Not to mention getting the people further on my side. Since the people will all come to my side if they have something to galvanize against, so all I had to do is make Amycus the scapegoat and everything from there fell into place." Voldemort explained why he used Amycus as he had done so

"After all, spread some terror and chaos amongst the masses. Of which sadly enough had to be done if I was to be able to get them onto my side so readily at the expense of so many having to die for my cause. But eventually, once I came to punish Amycus and get rid of him being the thorn in my side. Then all of what I needed to get the people on my side and be ready to agree to whatever I'll want to eventually pass for law enforcement and domestic security." Voldemort added in knowing that while he sadly had to let Amycus rampage like a mad beast for his plans to work, it was all worth it for it all having come to fruition

"While that makes things much more understandable as to why you used Amycus, as you have. That still doesn't explain why you're acting so friendly with the brother to Dumbledore's golden boy?" Lucius questioned as to why his master was acting so chummy with Matthew

"That too is simple. All for the fact that thanks to him I'm able to expedite my plans at a much quicker pace than what I normally would've been able to." Voldemort answered back with a serpentine grin

"For you see it's in our shared hatred for Dumbledore that he winds up helping me in the end. After all, why make another enemy when instead I can use him to my advantage to help ruin Dumbledore. Besides, he's also quite a powerful mage as well which makes it a shame he was sent to live with such bigoted fools. But no matter, because between his power and his own force of personality. I feel a sort of...kindred spirit in him." Voldemort added back in finding that why should he be enemies to Matthew when the warlock served to be far more advantageous to him in being a friend towards him

With it being thanks to Matthew that he was able to far more easily take Fudge out of the equation on his path to political power, but also be able to sunder Dumbledore's reputation and hold on things far more quickly than what he would've been able to do on his own. Not only that but it was also something in the warlock that made the dark lord feel as though he had a kindred spirit in Matthew, with him having the same charisma and willpower to be something greater in this world that made him feel almost obligated to reach out to him under his alias.

"I see. Now another question I must ask is, will you be endeavoring to get him on to our side? For he would make a good addition to our forces?" Lucius asked in wondering if his master would try recruiting him onto their side

"No. At least not yet. I want my power as consolidated as possible before I do anything in reaching out any further. Because if I'm to make any notion of adding young Matthew onto our side, then I need to make sure nothing can threaten what we've built." Voldemort answered back in knowing that if he wanted to reach out further to Matthew and have him become allies to them then he needed a more solid power base

"Well if I may make a suggestion. Why not start reaching out through Bellatrix's niece. After all, the two of them are quite close from my understanding." Lucius suggested as going through Nymphadora would be the quickest way to get Matthew onto their side

"That..that actually isn't a half-bad idea. Not to mention she's quite talented when it comes to combative magic and from what our eyes and ears have reported. She's one of the Auror's finest in even surpassing James Potter, Sirius Black and even Mad-Eye. Good idea, as now I know who to go after once everything is in place. Not to mention I already have an idea of how I can easily get her onto my side." Voldemort replied in finding Tonks to be a suitable candidate to turn over to his side and already having formulated plans to gain her as one of his subordinates in his regime

"Good to know my lord. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Lucius questioned

"Yes, how is Operation Daybreak going and is Alecto's recovery going good enough to lead it?" Voldemort asked as to if his plan to break out his followers from Azkaban was going well

"Operation Daybreak is proceeding as planned and by the 5th of January at the earliest, we should be ready to proceed. On Alecto's part, she has made a full recovery and has taken well to the augmentations you've given to her my lord." Lucius informed his master which caused Voldemort to grow a serpentine grin across his face

"Excellent, as Alecto will make a fine assassin and saboteur once I come into power. Soon enough none of them will see her coming as my dagger to use to slit their throats in the night." Voldemort said with a malicious grin at the fact that Alecto would soon be ready as his personal assassin

"I will say, my lord that things are certainly looking to be in our favor." Lucius replied in being unable to feel that good fortune was on their side

"Indeed, I would say we are close to being unstoppable. Yet I would not do so before I wear the title of Minister and we can proceed with Phase 2 of our plans. Which is why for now we proceed with amassing more power and growing our forces." Voldemort told the Malfoy patriarch who nodded

"However, go forth and celebrate us being one step closer to assured victory and holding our country within ever closing distance our grasp. Within reason of course." Voldemort told him as now was a time to celebrate their coming closer to power

"As you wish my lord." Lucius said before departing

"Oh Dumbledore, your demise is so close at hand and the best part about it. I barely have to lift a finger to tear you down. At this stage in the game, it almost feels too easy, with how easily you'll soon be cast to the wayside" Voldemort said as his face curled further into a serpentine smile while malevolent glee and mirth seemed to almost radiate out of him

 **So with Amycus having been dealt with and Matthew unknowingly encountered Voldemort in person, it seems as though things are on an upswing for the Dark Lord. How will things favor as Voldemort inches ever closer to becoming the Minister of Magic, well you'll have to find out on the new chapters of Harry the Hexblade.**

* * *

 ** _And cut as I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and everything that went along with it, as oh boy things are actually starting to look up for Voldemort which is an odd thing to say all things considered. But without further delay let's get down to it now shall we._**

 ** _First up we've got a bit of a fluff scene between Tonks and Matthew with the former being stressed from both Amycus causing havoc and more importantly the Ministry itself which I hoped y'all liked since that will be popping up more in the story._**

 ** _Following that up we've got Matthew unknowingly teaming up with Voldemort to get rid of Amycus, which I wanted to do in showing some of what Voldemort is capable of considering that he's packing a lot more punch than he is in canon._**

 ** _Next up after that is a joint interview with Matthew and Voldemort in their shared hate for Dumbledore which I thought would be nice in showing how both of them are connected to their hate for him._**

 ** _Lastly, is Voldemort giving a bit of explanation for his intentions behind everything and a bit of what he's planning once he starts getting a more solid power base built up._**

 ** _So then with all that being said please favorite, follow, review and share this story out as much as possible and thanks for the support given to the story, as I really appreciate it. And remember reviews help the story a lot since it means quite a bit to me and who knows I may gain future ideas from them also remember flames will be ignored while criticism that's well thought out and reasonable will be accepted._**

 ** _That being said this is Nomadic Chaos using the power of said chaos to give you guys good content to read, for the next chapter will focus a bit on Tonks coming to blows with the Order and Matthew popping by Hogwarts to spend Christmas time with Raphael._**

 ** _Part 1 Theme Song: Bladed Vaults by Solution. 45_**

 ** _Random End Song: Red Giant by Alice in Chains_**


End file.
